


Orgueil, loup-garou et préjugés

by Operfy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Orgueil et Préjugés, Papa Stilinski s'appelle John, UA, crise de panique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operfy/pseuds/Operfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Bennet a deux sœurs et une mère qui ne songe qu’à les marier. Quand deux jeunes et riches loups-garous emménagent à Beaconshire, la vie des Bennet est chamboulée. Enfin… surtout celle de Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est inspirée du roman Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen ainsi que de ses multiples adaptations. Rien ne m'appartient.

« John ! T'as entendu la nouvelle ? »

Mr Bennet se trouvait dans son bureau  quand sa femme arriva en courant lui apporter les derniers commérages du comté. John était assis dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir brun, à côté de l’unique fenêtre de la pièce, et avait les yeux rivés dans un roman.  Il finit la page qu’il était en train de lire puis la tourna, avant de secouer légèrement la tête pour répondre à sa femme.

« Le manoir Halebourne de la réserve a enfin été loué ! » s’exalta Mrs Bennet, le sourire aux lèvres.

John ne répondit pas.

« C’est un certain Mr Bingley, continua Mrs Bennet dont la réaction de son mari ne l’affectât pas.  J’ai entendu dire qu’il était riche, célibataire et _loup-garou_ ! »

Mr Bennet roula des yeux face à tant d’enthousiasme et se résolut finalement à parler.

« Ma chère Melissa, en quoi ça pourrait m’intéresser ?

-Pense à nos enfants ! Nos deux filles et notre fils ont désormais l’âge de se marier, si un homme riche arrivait dans la famille, adieu les problèmes d’argent. Et si en plus c’est un loup-garou, on rendrait jaloux tout le comté !»

Stiles Elizabeth Bennet décolla son oreille de la porte et s’en alla vers le salon d’un pas pressé. Il venait tout juste d’avoir vingt ans, mais ses réflexes d’enfants -c’est-à-dire espionner ses parents- ne l’avaient pas quitté pour autant. Son physique, au contraire, avait bien changé depuis son enfance. Il était maintenant grand, fin et avait les cheveux bruns coupés en brosse. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient constamment de malice et de curiosité. Ses parents, ses deux sœurs -Allison et Lydia- et lui avaient toujours vécu à Beaconshire, petite ville paisible composée de personnes ayant suffisamment de rente par an pour ne pas avoir à travailler. Le temps libre des habitants se comblait donc avec la recherche d’un mari ou d’une femme qui puisse répondre à leurs critères, c’est-à-dire principalement celui d’être riche ou d’être un loup-garou. De nos jours, tout le monde rêvait de rencontrer -et plus si affinités- un loup-garou, qui représentait tout ce qu’un simple humain pouvait espérer. Ils avaient la réputation d’être fortunés, aimables, forts et cultivés. Ils avaient surtout ce statut de créature surnaturelle qui séduisait automatiquement les humains. Pourtant il n’était pas facile de trouver ces créatures à Beaconshire car, en dehors de la splendide forêt où l’on pouvait se balader, il n’y avait rien à faire et donc rien qui puisse les attirer dans les environs.  

Stiles fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce qu’il venait de découvrir. D’après sa mère, le nouveau locataire du manoir Halebourne était un loup-garou. Qu’était-il  venu faire là ? Etait-il seul ou avait-il emmené de la famille ou des amis avec lui ? Quel âge avait-il ? Combien de temps comptait-il rester à Beaconshire ? Le jeune homme n’eut pas le temps de chercher des réponses à ses questions car il était déjà arrivé dans le salon, où ses deux sœurs regardaient tranquillement la télévision.  Il allait leur annoncer ce qu’il venait d’apprendre quand la voix de sa mère se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Les enfants où êtes-vous ?  s’écria-t-elle.

-Dans le salon, maman ! répondit Lydia. »

Melissa Bennet entra dans la pièce, les joues rouges et le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

« Avez-vous entendu la nouvelle ? » s’exalta-t-elle.

Stiles rit doucement dans son coin. Depuis son enfance, il aurait pu apprendre la leçon : écouter aux portes ne servait à rien quand on avait une mère comme la sienne.

###

« Mon maquillage a coulé ? Comment vous me trouvez ? Ma robe n’est pas trop courte ? »

Lydia assaillait de questions son frère et sa sœur depuis une vingtaine de minutes, déjà.

La jeune fille n’avait que dix-huit ans et passait déjà son temps à séduire et faire la fête. Elle voulait toujours paraître la plus jolie et attirer tous les regards. Elle tentait  constamment d’élargir son cercle de connaissances et ce soir-là, son envie de faire de nouvelles rencontres allait être plus que largement comblée.

Une semaine plus tôt, le nouveau locataire du Halebourne s’était rendu chez les Bennet et s’était entretenu avec John. Ils avaient échangé quelques minutes des banalités et, avant de se quitter, Mr Bingley avait invité tous les Bennet à sa pendaison de crémaillère suivit d’un bal chez lui, le week-end suivant.

John, Melissa, Allison, Stiles et Lydia se retrouvaient donc en ce moment devant le manoir Halebourne. De l’extérieur, le bâtiment était très imposant avec ses trois étages et sa bâtisse en bois sombre. La forêt de Beaconshire l’entourait de toutes parts et lui donnait un aspect chaleureux ; elle semblait encercler le manoir comme une mère borde son enfant. Des lanternes posées à même le sol indiquaient aux invités le chemin à suivre pour entrer dans le bâtiment. La famille Bennet se laissa donc guider par la lumière et pénétra dans le manoir. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale, qui devait être un salon en temps normal mais qui s’était transformé en grande salle de bal pour l’occasion. Beaucoup d’invités étaient déjà arrivés et dansaient par couple sur une musique entêtante. Lydia ne perdit pas un instant et se dirigea tout de suite vers la piste de danse, mais elle resta tout de même à l’écart et attendit qu’un jeune homme l’invite à danser. Allison et Stiles, quant à eux,  se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle là où une majorité des invités étaient assis et discutaient. Le jeune homme observa autour de lui et en put s’empêcher de se moquer. Tous les danseurs sur la piste n’étaient là que pour une chose : se trouver un futur conjoint. Il trouvait tous ces gens tellement ridicules qu’il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Stiles n’était pas vraiment comme eux. Pour lui, l’amour arrivait comme ça, sans prévenir et surtout sans le vouloir à l’avance. De toute façon, même s’il l’avait voulu, il n’aurait pas pu le trouver aussi facilement car les garçons aimant les garçons (et quelques fois les filles) à Beaconshire, ça ne se trouvait pas à tous les coins de rues. Il était même le seul, à vrai dire. Toute la ville était pourtant au courant de son orientation sexuelle, et de nos jours cela ne dérangeait plus personne, mais il y avait tout de même des moments où il se sentait bien seul.

« Stiles ! »

Celui-ci se retourna et aperçut Isaac Lucas arriver vers lui. C’était un jeune homme avec des boucles dorées, toujours vêtu d’une écharpe. Il était mignon, toujours souriant et avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes, même s’il le niait constamment.

La famille Lucas était la voisine des Bennet depuis leur arrivée en ville il y a une dizaine d’années. Isaac et Stiles se sont donc connus enfants et sont aujourd’hui encore de très bons amis.

« Isaac ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le jeune homme d’une voix assez forte pour que, par-dessus la musique, il puisse l’entendre.

-Mr Bingley a invité tout Beaconshire pour connaître un maximum d’habitants. Il espère sûrement trouver sa future femme ce soir ! Tout le monde dit qu’il est célibataire, il tombera peut-être sous le charme d’Allison !

-Qui sait, répondit Stiles en riant. Espérons seulement qu’il sera plus intelligent que tous ces idiots qui se dandinent devant nous !

-Stiles, comment tu peux dire ça ?! s’indigna Allison qui venait d’entendre la conversation. Je suis sûre qu’ils ont tous quelque chose de particulier qui les rend très attachants.

-Oui attachants, collants, visqueux, dégoûtants, peu importe ! Tu mérites un homme aussi beau que toi, avoua-t-il à sa sœur en passant un bras par-dessus son épaule. 

-Tu dénigres les hommes à ce point, Stiles, mais un jour l’un d’entre eux accrochera ton regard et tous tes préjugés disparaîtront comme par magie, lui sourit-elle.

-Dans ce cas il faudrait qu’il soit… »

Stiles s’arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase car trois personnes descendaient les escaliers d’un pas lent, ce qui attira l’attention de tous les invités. La musique s’arrêta comme s’il fallait rendre la scène encore plus théâtrale qu’elle ne l’était déjà, et des murmures commencèrent dans la salle.

« Isaac, lequel de ces loups-garous hautains est notre Mr Bingley ? chuchota Stiles.

-C’est celui à droite, au sourire éclatant. La jeune femme blonde qui l’accompagne est un membre de son ancienne meute, Erica Reyes il me semble.

-Et celui qui ne regarde personne et qui a les sourcils tellement froncés que s’il continue ils pourraient bien tomber ?

-C’est Mr Dracy, un très bon ami à Bingley, répondit Isaac en pouffant. Je crois qu’il vit plus ou moins avec eux. C’est un des loups-garous les plus riches du pays, mais en dehors de ça, il n’a pas beaucoup de qualité. Il ne parle quasiment jamais et n’apprécie pas les humains, d’après ce qu’on m’a dit. »

Les trois loups-garous traversèrent à ce moment-là la salle et passèrent devant eux.  Mr Darcy regarda Stiles et, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le loup-garou détourna instantanément les yeux. Stiles haussa les sourcils, étonné, mais n’eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question car Allison l’amena sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent tous les deux pendant une dizaine de minutes quand Mr Bingley arriva vers eux, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Allison le salua en soulevant légèrement le bas de sa robe et Stiles inclina sa tête.

« Je m’appelle Scott Bingley, je suis ravi que vous soyez venus. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j’essaie de faire connaissance avec tous mes invités ce soir.

-Stiles Bennet, enchanté. Voici ma sœur, Allison. Merci de nous avoir invités, ta maison est superbe !

-Oh vous êtes… _frères et sœurs_ , au temps pour moi ! ria-t-il d’une manière gênée. 

-Oui ça ne se voit peut-être pas beaucoup, mis à part notre beauté incomparable, blagua Stiles. »

Scott éclata de rire avant de se reprendre finalement :

« Ai-je donc le droit de danser avec la beauté la plus incomparable de la soirée ?

-Désolé je suis déjà pris, mais je suis sûr qu’Allison se fera une joie de danser avec toi, répondit Stiles en leur faisant un clin d’œil. »

Scott éclata à nouveau de rire puis tendit sa main vers Allison, qu’elle n’hésita pas à saisir.

Stiles les laissèrent tous les deux et quitta la piste de danse, partant à la recherche de la cuisine où se trouvaient les boissons et la nourriture. Il ne savait cependant pas où elle était et se retrouva dans un petit salon éclairé uniquement par le feu d’une cheminée.

« Mais c’est pas vrai, elle est où leur foutue cuisine ?! » dit-il à voix haute.

« Traverse la grande salle, longe le couloir de gauche et c’est la première porte à droite. »

Stiles sursauta et faillit tomber par terre. Que voulez-vous, la théâtralisation a toujours fait partie de sa personnalité. Transmis génétiquement par son père, il paraît.

 « J’ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Je ne vous avais pas vu Mr euh… »

Une silhouette se releva d’un canapé qu’il n’avait pas remarqué et se retourna vers Stiles.

« Mr Darcy », répondit-il.

Stiles rougit quasiment instantanément et le salua de la tête aussitôt. Il avait devant lui une des personnes les plus riches du pays et il s’était comporté comme un idiot, _pour_ _changer_. Le loup-garou ne se donna pas la peine de le saluer et sembla attendre que l’humain s’en aille.

« Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas dans la salle avec les autres ? Si vous n’avez personne avec qui danser, je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez. Bon c’est vrai, je ne suis pas un très bon danseur, d’après Lydia c’est pas très beau à voir mais d’après Allison ça a un certain charme. Mais de toute façon il vaut mieux danser avec moi que rester seul dans son coin comme vous le faites maintenant non ? Qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda Stiles en faisant ce qu’il savait le mieux faire quand il était embarrassé : raconter n’importe quoi.

-Pas si je peux y échapper, répondit Mr Darcy froidement. »

Il y eut un instant de silence où Stiles ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de finalement lui reposer une nouvelle question.

« Vous vous échappez souvent comme ça ? Parce que ça fait un peu loup solitaire, et je ne pensais plus que ça existait les gens comme ça. On m’a souvent dit que les loups-garous d’aujourd’hui n’avaient plus grand-chose en commun avec les loups originaux enfin je veux dire les _vrais_ loups, pas les semi-humains comme vous. »

Darcy ne répondit pas.

L’humain soupira, désabusé face au comportement si peu aimable de son interlocuteur.

« Vous réagissez peut-être de cette façon parce que je ne me suis pas présenté. Désolé, j’ai tendance à oublier les bonnes manières et les coutumes que nous sommes obligés d’appliquer en  haute société. Je m’appelle Stiles Bennet, enchanté, dit-il en s’avançant et en tendant sa main.

-Derek Darcy, répondit-il en ne jetant pas un regard à la main du jeune homme. »

Stiles retira sa main et soupira. Il inclina à nouveau sa tête et s’en alla sans un mot. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il perdrait son temps avec un homme aussi peu loquace et qui semblait le prendre de haut de cette façon.

###

Stiles retourna dans la salle de bal, lassé de chercher de quoi se désaltérer. Sa rencontre avec Mr Darcy lui avait donné un coup au moral et confirmait bien les rumeurs qui couraient au sujet du loup-garou. Il n’avait eu aucune raison de lui répondre si méchamment ou du moins en montrant à ce point qu’il n’avait pas envie de discuter. Les gens de la haute société sont censés au moins feindre leurs émotions pour les rendre agréables aux autres, non… ? Stiles savait qu’il n’était qu’un simple humain, mais il restait tout de même une personne dotée d’une sensibilité. Et Derek venait de le piétiner, avec toute sa supériorité.

Isaac interpella le jeune homme, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

« Stiles, tu as vu ta sœur ? Elle danse depuis le début de la soirée avec Mr Bingley, ils sont si mignons, tu devrais les voir ! Allison rend jalouse toutes les filles de la soirée, s’enthousiasma-t-il.

-C’est vrai ? Scott m’a semblé quelqu’un de très gentil, comme elle, sourit-il. »

Stiles ne s’en rendit même pas compte, mais Isaac venait de l’emmener à la cuisine, là où le buffet se trouvait. Une multitude d’amuse-gueules étaient posés sur la grande table en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Les boissons, quant à elles, étaient posées sur le bar, en face des appareils électroménagers. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur le punch. Il but un verre d’une traite et le remplit une nouvelle fois quand des voix s’élevèrent dans le couloir.

« Je n’ai jamais vu d’aussi jolies jeunes filles ! s’exalta Scott Bingley.

-Tu danses avec la plus jolie de la soirée, répondit Derek Darcy d’une voix monotone.

-Je suis d’accord. Son frère est très sympa, tu sais ? Il est tellement drôle !

-Son frère n’est que passable, il parle beaucoup trop. »

A ces mots, Stiles faillit s’étouffer avec sa boisson. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir plus en colère que blessé. En tout cas ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’il était les deux à la fois. Isaac lui posa une main sur l'épaule, comme s’il avait compris ce qu’il ressentait.

« Ne te fais pas de bile pour ça, Stiles. Si tu lui avais plu, tu aurais été obligé de lui parler. Quelle horrible torture ce serait, n’est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il en souriant.

Le jeune homme se contenta d’acquiescer et afficha un léger sourire. Les deux amis sortirent de la cuisine quelques instants après et retournèrent à la salle de bal. Ils y retrouvèrent Allison qui était en compagnie de Scott et de Mr Darcy. Ils parlaient de la soirée quand Isaac et Stiles arrivèrent.

« Je passe une super soirée, il faut dire, je suis en très bonne compagnie ! avoua Scott en ne quittant pas Allison des yeux.

-Eh ben, vous vous entendez drôlement bien tous les deux ! sourit Stiles en tapant Scott dans le dos.

-Voilà au moins deux personnes qui se sont trouvées et qui passent une bonne soirée, dit Derek de but en blanc.

-Vous ne passez pas une bonne soirée ? C’est vrai que rencontrer des personnes passables et qui parlent trop, ça gâche vite une fête. »

Stiles fixa Derek quelques instants, plein d’amertume, pour vérifier s’il avait bien compris la référence.  Le loup-garou baissa les yeux et avala sa salive, soudain mal à l’aise. Sa réaction satisfit l’humain, qui salua rapidement les personnes autour de lui et s’en alla, fier de lui.  Il venait de piétiner Derek et toute sa supériorité. _Chacun son tour._


	2. Chapter 2

« Avez-vous vu comment Scott regardait Allison hier soir ? Il était obnubilé par elle ! »

Les Bennet prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à la table de leur cuisine,  le lendemain de la fête au Halebourne. Melissa ne cessait de complimenter Allison et de s’exalter sur le début de relation qu’elle avait décelé entre elle et Scott. Melissa souhaitait toujours le mieux pour ses enfants, et s’ils pouvaient un jour se marier avec un loup-garou, ils seraient -d’après elle- les plus heureux du monde. Si Allison avait donc potentiellement la chance de plaire à Scott, elle devait tout mettre en œuvre pour que ces tendances se confirment.

« Au fait Allison, le facteur est passé ce matin, il a amené une lettre pour toi, annonça John en buvant tranquillement son café matinal. »

Allison alla chercher le courrier posé sur le buffet de la cuisine et l’ouvrit, à la fois excitée et incertaine. Elle espérait qu’il s’agisse d’une lettre de Scott, mais elle avait peur d’être déçue.

Elle lut quelques instants la lettre –moment où Melissa, Lydia et Stiles l’observaient fixement, avides de savoir ce qu’elle contenait- puis quand elle eut fini, elle releva les yeux et regarda Stiles.

« Alors ?! demanda-t-il pour la presser.

-C’est une lettre de Scott… répondit-elle doucement.

-Et qu’est-ce qu’il dit ?

-Je suis invité chez eux cet après-midi pour prendre le thé… »

Melissa se leva brusquement de sa chaise et laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de joie.

« Allison, prépare tout de suite tes affaires ! Il faudra que tu relèves tes cheveux. Tu mettras la robe bordeaux qui te va si bien et tu… »

Les Bennet n’entendirent pas la fin de sa phrase car Melissa avait quitté la pièce et commençait déjà à tout préparer, ou du moins dans sa tête.

Dans la cuisine, Allison et Stiles échangèrent un regard complice.

###

L’après-midi arriva vite et Allison fut prête à partir, pas aussi enchantée finalement qu’elle ne le souhaitait. Sa mère lui avait interdit de prendre la voiture pour se rendre au Halebourne, car _d’après elle_ marcher jusqu’à là-bas la ralentirait et lui permettrait d’arriver en retard, car lors d’un premier rendez-vous, il ne fallait jamais arriver à l’heure.

Allison et Stiles s’indignèrent, mais ne purent rien changer à la situation et Allison s’en alla en trainant les pieds.

Ce ne fut qu’une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quand Stiles regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu’il comprit réellement les intentions de sa mère, et il se demanda comment il pouvait avoir un lien de parenté avec une personne aussi machiavélique.

Le soleil s’était vite caché et maintenant de gros nuages gris/noir couvraient entièrement le ciel. Avec ce temps-là et sans vêtement de pluie, Allison allait tomber malade, c’était certain. Et si elle était malade au Halebourne, elle y resterait se soigner et ne reviendrait pas à la maison dans les prochains jours. C’était machiavélique, peut-être un peu inconscient, mais redoutablement efficace.

###

Tout se déroula comme ce que Mrs Bennet avait prévu. Allison leur téléphona pour leur annoncer qu’elle avait attrapé un vilain rhume et que Scott l’avait invité à rester chez eux jusqu’à sa guérison complète. Les Bennet n’avaient pas de soucis à se faire pour elle, car Erica et Scott Bingley prenaient bien soin d’elle.

Melissa et Lydia furent ravies d’entendre cette nouvelle, John ne dit rien mais secoua simplement la tête en signe de désapprobation, et Stiles ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Devait-il être content pour sa sœur car elle pouvait être plus longtemps auprès de Scott ? Ou alors devait-il s’inquiéter car on ne savait jamais ce en quoi un « vilain » rhume pouvait se transformer ?

Il resta finalement tirailler entre ces deux émotions jusqu’au lendemain, où il décida d’aller à Halebourne pour rendre visite à sa sœur et vérifier par lui-même que tout allait bien.

Il prit sa Jeep bleu ciel –cadeau d’anniversaire pour ses dix-huit ans- et se dirigea vers la réserve de Beaconshire. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard, se gara et sauta de sa voiture. _Littéralement_. Il avait sans doute oublié qu’une pluie torrentielle s’était abattue sur la ville pas plus tard que la veille, et que des grosses flaques de boue n’étaient pas vraiment compatibles avec le verbe _sauter_.

De petites taches de boue se retrouvaient donc maintenant sur son jean, et ça l’énerva.

«  _Mais c’est pas vrai !_  » se dit-il en tapant du pied.

Evidemment, taper du pied quand il était encore dans une flaque n’améliora pas les choses. De la boue s’éparpilla encore plus sur son jean et Stiles se maudit lui-même en roulant des yeux. Il allait se rendre chez les personnes les plus riches et les plus _respectables_ du comté et allait se présenter plein de boue. Sa présentation pourrait-elle faire du tort au potentiel rapprochement entre Allison et Scott ? Qu’allaient penser Erica et Scott de lui ? Imagineraient-ils qu’il ne savait pas tenir correctement sur ses pieds ? Bon, peut-être pour que pour ça ils auraient raison, mais tout de même…

Stiles expira longuement pour se redonner contenance avant de se diriger vers le manoir et de sonner à la porte. Un vieux majordome en costume vint lui ouvrir la porte et lui demanda son nom.

« Bruce Wayne », annonça-t-il sans hésiter, un sourire fier de lui aux lèvres.

Le majordome ne comprit pas la référence, et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ressemblez tellement à Alfred !» expliqua-t-il. 

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Le majordome de Batman ! » tenta Stiles à nouveau, en gesticulant les mains, comme pour encourager une réaction.

Le vieil homme ne bougea toujours pas, fixant Stiles comme s’il s’agissait d’un ovni ou d’un gamin mentalement dérangé.

« Bref, dit-il finalement en roulant des yeux. Je suis Stiles Bennet, ma sœur Allison est ici depuis deux jours, je viens juste passer la voir. »

Le majordome acquiesça, et Stiles soupira en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi son humour passait-il aussi mal auprès des gens ?

« Mr Bennet, si vous voulez bien me suivre, annonça l’homme poliment en l’invitant à entrer. »

Stiles le suivit. Ils traversèrent l’immense salon -qui avait fait office de salle de bal quelques jours auparavant- puis traversèrent un couloir avant d’arriver dans la pièce où il avait rencontré Mr Darcy pour la première fois. En plein jour, il ne retrouva pas la même ambiance oppressante que la dernière fois, et tant mieux pour lui.

Deux canapés étaient situés l’un en face de l’autre, une cheminée trônait dans le fond de la pièce et d’immenses fenêtres tapissaient le côté droit du salon, donnant vue sur un jardin et sur la forêt qui bordait le manoir. Stiles ne put s’empêcher de siffler en arrivant dans la pièce, avant de remarquer qu’il n’y était pas seul.

Erica était assise sur un des canapés, levant à peine ses yeux du livre qu’elle était en train de lire pour le saluer.  Derek Darcy était lui aussi présent, assis sur un fauteuil  face aux fenêtres, le regard fixé sur le paysage.

« Mr Stiles Bennet », annonça le majordome avant de s’en aller, refermant la porte derrière lui.

A l’entente de l’invité, Derek se leva d’un bond de son fauteuil et se tourna vers lui, comme s’il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence. Il resta le dos bien droit, le fixant quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils, avant de hocher la tête pour le saluer.

«  _Wouah, j’ai le droit à des salutations maintenant ?_  » se dit ironiquement Stiles.

Le jeune homme le salua tout de même en retour et se demanda si ce changement de comportement était dû à quelque chose en particulier. Est-ce parce qu’il portait une veste en cuir noire et un jean, une tenue beaucoup plus simple qu’un smoking lui allant parfaitement, ce qui le mettant naturellement au-dessus de tout le monde ? Pas que sa tenue actuelle ne lui allait pas, bien au contraire. Son tee-shirt gris ainsi que son jean serré laissaient apercevoir une musculature incomparable. Stiles se surprit lui-même à rougir face aux pensées qui lui venaient à l’esprit.

« Allison est au premier étage, troisième chambre à gauche », annonça Derek.

Stiles retourna brusquement à la réalité. Il voulait accrocher le regard du loup-garou en face de lui pour le remercier, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur les jambes de Stiles et son nez froncé. _Oh._ Il avait complètement oublié l’état de son jean.

« Hum… commença le jeune homme en se dandinant, mal à l’aide. Est-ce que je peux emprunter votre salle de bain pour euh… me nettoyer un peu avant d’aller la voir ? 

-Oui, répondit Derek avant de retourner sur son fauteuil, dos à Stiles. »

Le jeune homme murmura un _merci_ forcé entre ses dents, avant de quitter la pièce. Même si Derek avait changé de tenue depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, son caractère n’avait pas pour autant suivi. Il était toujours aussi désagréable, fronçant les sourcils constamment comme si tout ce que faisait Stiles lui déplaisait.

Ce n’est qu’en passant devant quatre portes toutes identiques les unes aux autres que le jeune homme comprit qu’il avait oublié quelque chose. Demander où se trouvait la salle de bain, _par exemple_. Il se maudit lui-même en expirant par le nez, puis décida de revenir sur ses pas. Il atterrît dans le salon près de l’entrée et se laissa guider par son instinct, ou plutôt sa curiosité innée. Il traversa des couloirs, monta un escalier, ouvrit plusieurs portes, et, après plusieurs minutes de recherches, trouva enfin ce qu’il cherchait.

Il se dirigea vers le robinet de la pièce et s’aspergea le visage avec un peu d’eau avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir juste en face de lui. Il secoua la tête, les deux mains agrippant le lavabo. Allait-il se perdre à chaque fois qu’il allait venir ici ? Ou alors continuerait-il à se tourner en ridicule devant les personnes les plus influentes de la ville ? Peut-être en auront-elles tellement marre qu’ils ne l’autoriseront même plus à venir ici. Stiles haussa les épaules. Ce ne serait pas un grand problème pour lui. Excepté Scott qui avait l’air sympa, il n’appréciait pas grand monde ici, et c’était réciproque.

Le jeune homme ôta ses chaussures pleines de boues ainsi que son jean et alluma le robinet. Il prit son jean et commença à le nettoyer dans le lavabo, regardant pensivement l’eau brunâtre qui en découlait. Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps il resta là, des pensées complètement absurdes tournoyant dans sa tête à une allure folle. Son esprit ne pouvait jamais rester tranquille quelques instants, même avec ses cachets contre l’hyperactivité, celle-ci ne la quittait jamais complètement. Il était en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour sécher son pantalon rapidement une fois que le plus gros des tâches seraient parties, quand quelqu’un ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Stiles sursauta, éclaboussant les alentours d’un mélange d’eau et de boue.  Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut Derek Darcy devant la porte, un pantalon à la main. Il le lui tendit sans un mot, la mâchoire serrée.

« Euh... Merci ? » dit Stiles en ne remarquant qu’à ce moment-là qu’il était en caleçon devant Derek.

Il attrapa rapidement le pantalon et l’enfila aussi vite qu’il le put, alors que son corps entier prenait une teinte rougeâtre. Une fois habillé, il passa une main derrière sa nuque, tentant de cacher sa gêne aussi bien qu’il le pouvait. Le regard inquisiteur de Darcy ne l’aida pas. _Bien au contraire_.

« Le robinet », dit finalement le loup-garou les sourcils froncés.

Stiles fit volte-face instantanément, se souvenait soudainement de ce qu’il faisait avant la brusque interruption de Mr Darcy. Il coupa l’eau tout de suite,  qui débordait presque déjà du lavabo.  _Ouf_ , il avait échappé à une nouvelle catastrophe. Il se retourna à nouveau vers la porte, réalisant enfin quelque chose.

« Attendez, comment vous m’avez trouvé ? C’est grâce à vos pouvoirs de loup-garou ? Vous pouvez savoir où se trouvent les gens, c’est comme si vous aviez un GPS intégré dans l’instinct, un truc comme ça ? Il doit y avoir une dizaine de salles de bains dans ce manoir, je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous auriez pu _juste_ me trouver par hasard. »

Ca y est, Stiles avait recommencé à parler sans réfléchir, et sans aucun filtre. Il ferma fort les yeux, comme si ça pouvait l’aider à s’enfoncer à six pieds sous terre et l’empêcher de parler pour le restant de sa vie. Il les rouvrit enfin quand il entendit Darcy, qui contre toutes attentes, lui répondit.

« Les traces de boue. T’en as laissé partout dans la maison. »

Stiles hocha simplement la tête, ses lèvres disparaissant en une fine ligne, comme s’il s’empêchait de rétorquer quelque chose. Il valait mieux faire profil bas et attendre que son caractère de maladroit soit exposé au grand jour, le laissant pataugé dans une sensation de terrible gêne et de ridicule. De toute façon voyant la mine renfrognée de Darcy, qu’il se sente mal en vue de la situation ou pas, le loup-garou ne semblait pas l’apprécier.

« Vous comptez rester là encore longtemps ? Parce qu’honnêtement j’ai des choses à faire. »

Stiles montra de la main le jean complètement trempé dans l’évier, mais il pensait réellement _je dois mourir de honte tranquillement dans mon coin, en fait._

Derek le salua de la tête dès qu’il eut fini sa phrase, et se tourna vers la porte avant de jeter un regard à Stiles.

« Tutoie-moi la prochaine fois. On est plus au XIXe siècle, tu sais. »

L’humain hocha la tête et enleva le bouchon de l’évier pour laisser évacuer l’eau sale. Il regarda dans le miroir en face de lui et aperçut Darcy, la main sur la poignée, un air pensif sur le visage. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis finalement se rétracta et s’en alla sans un dernier regard pour Stiles.

###

Le majordome vint le voir quelques instants après, faisant sursauter à nouveau Stiles. Au début, il pensait qu’il s’agissait de Darcy, revenant le voir pour lui annoncer ce qu’il n’avait pas osé dire tout à l’heure, mais non. Alfred se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, un regard dépité sur le visage  en voyant l’état de la salle de bain.

« Je vais tout nettoyer, promis ! se précipita de dire Stiles.

-Laissez Mr Bennet. Je m’en charge. »

Il tendit la main vers le jean que Stiles était en train d’essorer tant bien que mal au-dessus de l’évier.  Le jeune homme le lui tendit ce qui laissa échapper des gouttes d’eau  sur le sol déjà bien trempé.

« Merci Alfred ! »

Le majordome lui lança un regard noir, mais ne prit pas le soin de corriger son nom.  Stiles essuya ses mains mouillées sur le jean propre que Darcy lui avait apporté plus tôt et leva les pouces avec un sourire en direction du plus âgé. Il se dirigea vers la porte et, à la fois soulagé de ne plus avoir à nettoyer son jean et d’enfin voir sa sœur, il quitta la pièce.

###

Il trouva plus facilement la chambre où résidait temporairement Allison que tout à l’heure la salle de bain. Cela résidait sûrement dans le fait qu’on lui avait tout de suite indiqué où elle se trouvait, et pas l’autre. Certes il avait oublié de demander, mais Derek ou Erica auraient pu penser à le lui dire. Ils savaient très bien qu’il ne connaissait pas les lieux, non ? Ou alors ça les amusait de le voir perdu, désespérément à la recherche d’une salle de bain pour laver une part de ridicule de son pantalon ? Cette deuxième possibilité fut si probable à Stiles que ça le rendit malade. Les loups-garous devaient bien s’amuser à voir un petit humain sans défense tourner en rond chez eux.

Stiles arriva dans la chambre d’Allison, ce qui le coupa net dans ses pensées. La jeune fille tourna tout de suite la tête vers la porte et sourit en voyant son frère. Elle était allongée dans un grand lit à baldaquin qui faisait face à une fenêtre donnant vue sur la forêt.  Elle avait une serviette humide sur le visage et semblait plus pâle que d’habitude.

« Stiles ! Je suis contente que tu sois là », dit-elle d’une voix assez faible.

Le jeune homme s’approcha du lit et s’assit au bord, prenant la main d’Allison dans la sienne.

« Maman finira par tous nous tuer à concocter des plans diaboliques comme ça… murmura-t-il, un faible sourire aux lèvres. 

-Ce n’est rien, Stiles, répondit-elle. »

Il roula des yeux, même malade elle continuait encore à défendre tout le monde, même ceux responsables de son état.

« Je t’assure, continua-t-elle, Scott et Erica prennent bien soin de moi. Derek est même venu me rendre visite une fois. Scott a engagé une infirmière exprès pour moi, il est… »

Allison rougit et Stiles comprit qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une montée de fièvre subite.

« Adorable ? continua Stiles pour elle, un sourire compréhensif sur le visage. »

C’est à ce moment-là que Scott entra dans la pièce.

« Qui est adorable ? demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

-Je croyais que les loups-garous avaient une ouïe surdéveloppée ? dit Stiles en levant les sourcils.

-Oui, j’ai juste demandé pour faire une super entrée. »

Stiles et Scott éclatèrent de rire. L’humain remercia le ciel d’avoir mis au moins une personne dotée d’humour dans ce manoir funeste.  

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Stiles. Je ne sais pas si ta sœur te la déjà dit, mais elle va rester ici jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit guérie. Je ne veux surtout pas qu’elle retombe malade en sortant, à cause de moi. Et puis, on essaye de tous prendre très bien soin d’elle. »

Scott jeta un regard plein de tendresse vers Allison qui lui renvoya un sourire chaleureux.

Stiles se sentit tout d’un coup de trop dans la pièce. Il pouvait presque voir des cœurs flotter tout autour de Scott et Allison. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa sœur ne le remarqua même pas, trop absorbée par les yeux de Scott pour pouvoir s’en détacher.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait eu ce qu’il voulait en venant ici, c’est-à-dire s’assurer qu’Allison était bien soignée et que son état n’était pas grave. Il était en train de traverser le grand salon près de l’entrée quand quelqu’un accourut vers lui.

« Stiles ne t’en va pas comme ça ! »

Celui-ci se retourna et trouva Scott à quelques pas de lui.

« Tu n’as même pas dit au revoir à ta sœur, et en plus j’avais quelque chose à te proposer. 

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous étiez si mignons, répondit Stiles en souriant. »

Scott passa une main derrière sa nuque et afficha un sourire à la fois gêné et content.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais rester ici quelques jours, le temps que ta sœur aille mieux. Je sens que sa famille lui manque, et en plus le manoir a trop de chambre vide… Qu’est-ce que t’en dit ?  »

Stiles et Scott ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps et ce dernier l’invitait déjà chez lui ? Stiles n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’amis, il avait toujours été quelqu’un de solitaire. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne voulait pas en avoir, non. C’est juste qu’à part Isaac, tout le monde le trouvait trop bavard ou maladroit pour vouloir l’approcher. Ils le trouvaient trop… _spécial_.

« Euh… Oui bien sûr ! Faudra juste que je prévienne mes parents, mais oui, pas de problème. Merci, répondit-il.

-Pas de soucis ! répondit Scott en s’approchant et en passant son bras sur les épaules de Stiles. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et se dit qu’il allait sûrement très bien s’entendre avec Scott. Qu’il devienne son beau-frère ou non.

Il allait vivre quelques jours dans un immense manoir, rempli des loups-garous les plus riches et convoités du comté. Ces prochains jours risquaient d’être inoubliables. Il ne sut cependant pas si ça allait être dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens du terme.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles s’était réveillé tôt ce matin-là.  En ouvrant les yeux, il ne s’était pas tout de suite rappelé où il s’était trouvé et avait eu un bref moment de panique. Tout était trop grand autour de lui pour que ça soit chez lui. Sa chambre à lui n’avait pas de lit double à baldaquin, pas de dressing ni de salle de bain privative juste pour lui. Tout était trop luxueux et sentait trop bon pour que ça soit chez lui. Tout était trop… _parfait_. Il avait réalisé quelques secondes plus tard qu’il se trouvait à Halebourne, et le battement de son cœur avait repris une allure normale. Enfin jusqu’à ce que l’odeur de pancakes et de bacon arrive jusqu’à son nez, là son pouls s’accéléra à nouveau. Pas de panique cette fois-ci, mais plutôt à cause d’une forte envie de descendre et d’avaler tout ce qu’il pouvait trouver. Son ventre gargouilla fortement et Stiles décida qu’il était temps d’écouter son estomac. Il descendit et trouva la cuisine rapidement, se fiant à son odorat. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de s’habiller ou de se doucher avant d’arriver, mais n’éprouva aucune gêne à être en pyjama face à Alfred –il avait définitivement été rebaptisé- qui posait déjà une assiette remplie de pancakes sur la table devant lui.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se précipita de s’assoir avant d’entamer son assiette.

« Mumpf, pancauf bon », dit-il tout en mangeant.

Le majordome secoua la tête, mais laissa tout de même échapper un petit sourire. Il ressemblait à un parent qui ne savait pas s’il devait punir ou bien laisser son enfant faire des bêtises.

Stiles était si obnubilé par sa nourriture qu’il ne remarqua même pas la présence d’une nouvelle personne dans la pièce, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’assît devant lui.

« Comme toujours Mr Darcy ? » demanda le majordome.

Derek acquiesça légèrement avant de s’assoir sur une chaise en face de Stiles. Il observa le jeune homme d’un air dégoûté et plissa le nez. Stiles se demanda s’il n’aurait finalement pas dû se doucher avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Alfred déposa une assiette avec quelques morceaux de bacons quasiment crus et un verre de jus d’orange devant Darcy avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant tous les deux seuls.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Stiles en observant le contenu de l’assiette.

Derek ne répondit pas, mais leva simplement un sourcil tout en prenant un morceau de bacon avant  de  le manger tranquillement.

« Vous mangez vraiment vos aliments crus ? …Comme les vrais loups ? Enfin pas que je vous considère comme un _faux_ loup, mais vous êtes plutôt humain. Enfin je n’ai jamais vraiment vu un loup-garou transformé mais c’est ce que je suppose. Je pensais que c’était un mythe, le fait de manger tout cru. Vous savez, comme celui de la rivalité entre les loups-garous et les vampires. A moins que les vampires existent, mais ça m’étonnerait. Attendez… Ils existent ? Est-ce que les Cullen vont débarquer et vous déclarer la guerre ? »

Plus Stiles débitait n’importe quoi, plus Derek fronçait profondément les sourcils. Quand l’humain eut fini de parler, le loup-garou ne bougeait plus, un regard mêlé d’incompréhension et de colère sur le visage.

Stiles ne sut pas trop comment réagir face à ça et gesticula maladroitement sur son siège. Derek cessa finalement de le regarder et recommença à manger, comme si de rien n’était. L’humain comprit alors que c’était son moyen à lui de dire _fin de la conversation_ , même si en réalité il n’y avait jamais eu de début. Stiles soupira et recommença à manger, se demandant toujours plus s’il était finalement nécessaire de discuter avec Darcy, car de toute manière il ne lui répondait jamais.

Le petit-déjeuner dura encore quelques instants et seuls le bruit de leur mastication et des couverts rompirent le silence pesant de la pièce. Stiles racla finalement son assiette pleine de sirop d’érable avec son doigt, et le lécha, émettant un petit bruit satisfait. Derek leva immédiatement la tête et fronça les sourcils. Ils échangèrent un bref regard où Stiles ne détermina pas si Darcy le regardait avec un air de dégoût ou… d’autre chose.

###

Scott, Derek, Erica et Stiles se  retrouvèrent dans le petit salon en fin d’après-midi, une fois qu’ils avaient pris des nouvelles d’Allison un par un. D’après le médecin, les médicaments marchaient à une vitesse incroyable, et Allison pourrait quitter la maison dès le lendemain après-midi. D’ici là elle resterait dans sa chambre pour récupérer un maximum de forces et ne pas retomber malade une fois sortie du lit. En attendant donc de repartir, Stiles passait son temps dans le salon pour admirer la vue et pour discuter avec Scott, qui se relevait être un jeune homme formidable. Les deux avaient développé une étonnante complicité et s’entendaient sur tous les sujets.

Derek était en train de lire un classique de la littérature quand Erica se leva de son fauteuil et s’assit sur le canapé, extrêmement proche du loup-garou. Celui-ci ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, et continua sa lecture comme si de rien n’était. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Il ne lui répondit pas et on aurait cru qu’il n’avait pas remarqué qu’elle s’était adressée à lui, s’il ne s’était pas finalement décalé d’elle. Stiles observa la scène en haussant les sourcils et en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas que Darcy plaisait à Erica autant que ça. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu’elle pouvait lui trouver, enfin mise à part son physique et sa fortune. Peut-être qu’Erica cherchait juste ça, en fait. D’après les quelques mots qu’il avait déjà échangés avec elle, elle semblait hautaine et ne l’appréciait pas vraiment. Elle le trouvait sûrement trop banal et maladroit pour un humain. Incomparable à _Mr_ Darcy, probablement.

Scott aperçu le visage pensif de Stiles et il ricana dans son coin avant de se jeter sur la place vide à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter comiquement.

« Eh ben alors Stiles, tu cogites dans ton coin ? »        

Celui-ci hocha les épaules et détacha son regard de l’étrange scène se déroulant entre Derek et Erica devant lui.

« Viens mon pote, on va faire le tour de la pièce, ça te changera les idées et te dégourdira un peu les jambes ! » proposa Scott en se levant.

Le loup-garou lui fit des yeux de chiens battus et Stiles ne put s’empêcher d’accepter, non sans souffler d’exaspération, juste pour faire croire qu’il ne se laissait pas influencer si facilement. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu’il connaissait Scott et celui-ci pouvait déjà tout faire de lui, avec son regard de chiot aussi adorable, il ne pouvait jamais résister.

Ils firent doucement le tour de la pièce, en silence. Stiles regardait Erica qui se frottait à Derek et ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Mlle Reyes et Mr Darcy sont ensemble ? » chuchota Stiles à Scott.

Celui-ci ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

« Erica aimerait bien, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que Derek le veuille. Il est plutôt du genre solitaire. 

-Mais il vous a vous, non ? demanda Stiles.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je voulais dire qu’il n’est pas du genre à avoir une petite amie.

-Oh. »

Le jeune homme se tut quelques instants, son cerveau cogitant à une allure folle dans sa tête.

« C’est à cause de son caractère, c’est ça ? » laissa-t-il finalement échapper le plus bas possible.

Scott rit à nouveau, ses yeux se plissant, et il passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles.

« Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là, mon pote ?

-Tu sais… Il ne parle jamais et regarde tout le monde comme s’il voulait tous nous tuer… Il n’a pas vraiment de qualité, je…

-J’en ai au moins une, celle d’entendre toutes les conversations, comme tous les loups-garous, le coupa Derek en levant les yeux de son livre et les braquant sur l’humain. »

Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre et commença à rougir. Il s’arrêta de marcher et passa une main autour de sa nuque.

« C’est pas ce que je voulais dire… Désolé, c’est juste que…

-Mais tu as raison, le coupa à nouveau Derek en fermant son livre bruyamment, j’ai plus de défaut que de qualité. J’ai surtout beaucoup de mal à pardonner, quand on perd mon estime, c’est définitif. 

-C’est pas vraiment un défaut, tenta-t-il pour se rattraper. Je ne peux même pas me moquer pour ça, c’est plutôt honorable en fait. »

Ils échangèrent un regard de quelques secondes où Stiles mourrait d’envie de lui demander qui avait déjà perdu son estime et pourquoi. Peut-être que l’humain l’avait déjà perdu, à force de trop parler et de se rendre ridicule à raconter n’importe quoi. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Erica se colla à nouveau au loup-garou. Celui-ci soupira d’exaspération et rouvrit son livre pour reprendre sa lecture. Scott tapota l’épaule de Stiles puis ils reprirent leur marche. Les minutes passèrent et le jeune homme, trop absorbé par ses propres pensées, ne remarqua pas que Darcy levait régulièrement ses yeux vers lui.

###

Quand Stiles descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner le lendemain, il se félicita de s’être lavé et d’avoir enfilé des vêtements décents : Derek était déjà présent dans la pièce. Il leva rapidement ses yeux de son assiette et le salua de la tête avant de recommencer à manger. Stiles s’assit en face de lui, et l’observa quelques secondes avant qu’Alfred ne lui dépose son petit-déjeuner sur la table. A ce moment-là le cerveau de l’humain fut totalement absorbé par la délicieuse odeur de nourriture et oublia quasiment le loup-garou devant lui qui lui faisait –autant se l’avouer- plutôt peur à manger de la viande quasiment crue.

« T’as bien dormi ? » demanda Derek au bon d'un certain temps.

Stiles failli s’étouffer avec un bout d’omelette et dû se taper la poitrine pour que le morceau puisse passer convenablement. Darcy venait-il vraiment de lui poser une question ? Une question banale et… polie ? Sans préjugés ni air hautain ? Stiles se secoua, comme s’il venait de rêver la question et qu’il allait maintenant se réveiller. Peut-être qu’il avait mal entendu, peut-être qu’il ne lui demandait que… de lui passer le sel ?

L’humain prit le sel posé à côté de lui et le tendit à Derek. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à Stiles qui voulait clairement dire _T’es attardé mental ou quoi ?_

« Je t’ai demandé si tu avais bien dormi… » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se frotta l’arrière de la nuque. Ok, il n’avait pas rêvé et maintenant Derek le prenait pour un handicapé mental. Super, leur relation progressait à merveille !

« Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr. De toute façon avec une chambre et un lit aussi spacieux on ne peut que bien dormir ! Il pourrait y avoir au moins cinq personnes qui dorment dans mon lit, je suis sûr qu’on y serait encore tout à fait confortable ! T’as déjà essayé d’amener cinq personnes dans ton lit ? Enfin pas dans le sens, _tu vois_ , dans le sens vraiment pour dormir. Enfin, tu peux les inviter pour autre chose, je ne te juge pas. Moi je n’y connais pas grand-chose à ces choses-là, aussi nombreux en tout cas. C’est juste que… »

Derek plissa ses yeux et regarda le jeune homme d’un air menaçant.

« J’ai compris je me tais ! dit Stiles en levant les mains devant lui comme pour se rendre. Je voulais juste te demander si toi aussi tu avais bien dormi, tout simplement...

-Oui, répondit le loup-garou laconiquement. »

Stiles comprit que la conversation se terminait là. Il recommença à manger -plus rapidement que d’habitude- pour camoufler sa gêne. Le petit-déjeuner continua son cours, avec quelques questions banales par-ci par-là puis ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives une fois le repas terminé.

###

Allison et Stiles étaient debout côte à côte devant la porte d’entrée et faisaient face à Scott et Derek. La fille Bennet était complètement guérie et le médecin l’avait autorisé à rentrer chez elle après trois jours de repos à Halebourne.  Scott avait demandé une bonne demi-douzaine de fois au médecin s’il était sûr de sa décision, et tout le monde avait compris qu’il avait plus peur qu’Allison s’en aille que du fait qu’elle retombe malade. Il ne cachait pas sa déception de la voir partir et celle-ci ne cessait de rougir quand il lui disait combien il regrettait de la voir partir. Derek était aussi venu la voir pour lui exprimer poliment qu’il avait déplaisir à la voir partir. Stiles n’arrivait toujours pas à savoir s’il avait été sincère ou s’il avait juste continué son rôle de milliardaire/loup-garou hautain. Mais ce n’était pas avec les quelques jours qu’il avait passé en sa compagnie qu’il pouvait se certifier de le connaître véritablement, donc il laissa le doute s’installer entre ses deux impressions. Scott était aussi déçu de voir Stiles les quitter –même s’il ne ressentait pas le sentiment avec la même intensité que pour Allison, évidemment. Le loup-garou et le jeune homme avaient passé leur dernière après-midi ensemble à jouer aux jeux-vidéos dans la salle de jeu spécialement conçue pour ça. Ils avaient passé des heures à tuer le personnage de l’autre, jusqu’à ce que le médecin leur annonce le rétablissement complet d’Allison. Scott et Stiles s’entendaient drôlement bien et ce dernier se demandait continuellement comment il pouvait apprécier autant quelqu’un et ressentir tout le contraire pour son ami le plus proche. Cette question restait encore un mystère pour lui et il ne pensait malheureusement jamais pouvoir y répondre.

« Eh mec je ne suis pas une créature surnaturelle, rappelles-toi! » s’écria Stiles en tapant le dos de Scott pour se libérer de son étreinte un peu trop serrée à son goût.

Scott rit et le relâcha avant de se diriger vers Allison et de la prendre dans ses bras, beaucoup plus délicatement cette fois-ci. Stiles roula des yeux, mais ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire.

« Merci pour tout…, remercia Allison doucement. 

-C’est normal, ça m’a fait plaisir que tu sois là. Enfin pas que tu sois malade, évidemment, mais… voilà, dit Scott en haussant les épaules après s’être décollé de la jeune fille. »

Stiles comprit à ce moment-là pourquoi il avait aimé Scott si vite et aussi naturellement : il se ressemblait sur un tas de points. Ils avaient le même humour, se frottaient l’arrière de la nuque quand ils étaient gênés et… ils étaient particulièrement maladroits avec ceux qu’ils aimaient.

« J’allais oublier de vous dire, annonça finalement Scott pour cacher sa gêne. On va organiser une fête ici dans deux semaines, j’espère que vous pourrez venir. »

Allison ne prit pas le temps de se concerter avec Stiles et lui répondit tout de suite par l’affirmative. Un peu trop hâtivement au goût de son frère et celui-ci roula à nouveau des yeux.

« Bon retour Miss Bennet. »

Derek s’approcha d’Allison et lui tendit la main. Elle le lui saisit et lui sourit agréablement. Il passa ensuite devant Stiles et le salua de la tête avant que l’humain ne lui tende la main en roulant des yeux.

« Allez, on a partagé deux petits déjeuners on peut bien partager une poignée de main, c’est la moindre des choses. »

Derek acquiesça sans grande conviction et lui serra la main brièvement.

Une fois fait, Scott ouvrit la porte et Allison ainsi que Stiles quittèrent la maison. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Jeep du jeune homme et celui-ci se retourna une dernière fois pour faire signe de la main à ses hôtes de quelques jours. Cependant il remarqua chez Derek une attitude des plus étranges. Celui-ci était posté dans l’entrée, impassible, et contractait sa main comme si elle le brûlait. La main même qui avait serré celle de Stiles, quelques instants auparavant.

Il ne sut pas comment il devait interpréter ce geste, mais ce qui fut certain, c’est qu’il se sentit vexé et énervé.  


	4. Chapter 4

« Stiles ! Va ouvrir la porte s’il te plaît ! »

Le jeune homme se traîna jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, maudissant ses parents de le prendre trop souvent pour un « Alfred » plutôt que pour leur propre fils. Il ouvrit la porte en soupirant, puis fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut la personne présente devant lui. Il était plus petit en taille que lui, mais ses cheveux poivre-sel trahissait un âge plutôt avancé. Il portait des habits clairs en lin et avait des lunettes orangées qui agrandissaient affreusement ses yeux.

« Deucalion Collins, enchanté. Tu dois être Stiles, je suppose », se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main. 

Celui-ci la lui serra brièvement avant d’appeler sa mère, qui accourra vers eux en lissant d’une manière frénétique sa jupe et en affichant un sourire factice.

« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, Mr Collins ! Je m’excuse d’avance pour tout le désordre que vous pourrez trouver dans notre modeste maison. Je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré Stiles, il va se faire une joie de nettoyer un peu la maison avec ses sœurs pour qu’on puisse vous accueillir comme il se doit, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme commença à rouspéter en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, mais sa mère lui fit les yeux ronds et il se résigna. Il monta à l’étage et alla chercher ses sœurs pour leur annoncer leur _merveilleux_ programme de l’après-midi.

###

Quand ils eurent terminé leur tâche, Stiles utilisa son talent d’enquêteur pour découvrir qui était Mr Collins et, à la fin de la journée, quand tous les Bennet se retrouvèrent en compagnie de Deucalion pour dîner, Stiles connaissait tout de lui.

Il s’agissait du cousin éloigné de son père, et l’héritier principal de leur grand-père commun. Plus clairement s’il arrivait malheur à John avant Deucalion, ce dernier possèderait en héritage la fortune ainsi que la maison des Bennet. D’après les dire de Melissa, Mr Collins n’était pas encore marié, et il était venu les visiter pour choisir un des enfants Bennet et l’épouser. Ce mariage rétablirait ainsi l’héritage et les Bennet pourraient récupérer leur bien à la mort de John.

Toutes ces histoires d’héritages étaient un peu compliquées, mais Stiles avait en tout cas compris l’enjeu de sa venue. Il était néanmoins dégoûté de se dire que ses sœurs ou lui devraient sûrement se marier avec un homme aussi… désagréable. Physiquement en tout cas. Il espérait tout de même que dîner en sa compagnie lui fera ressortir une quelconque qualité.

###

Les espoirs de Stiles tombèrent à l’eau. _Complètement_. Deucalion était encore pire que ce qu’il avait deviné, ou même imaginé. Il n’avait aucune conversation intéressante, se vantait sans cesse, était incroyablement tourné vers la religion, et n’était même pas intelligent -même s’il s’en donnait l’air en parlant avec un accent bourgeois du siècle dernier.

« Le repas fut délicieux, Mrs Bennet, vous avez vraiment des dons de cuisinières. Ce fut presque aussi parfait que chez Sir Peter de Bourgh, le responsable du comté mais aussi le loup-garou le plus aimable que nous poussions imaginer. C’est lui qui m’a nommé comme pasteur dans l’église où je travaille. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour toute la confiance qu’il m’a accordée. »

Stiles fit semblant de jouer du violon et Allison, assise en face de lit, lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Stiles s’arrêta, lui tira la langue et laissa échapper un petit rire. Allison lui sourit, amusée.

« Et vous Miss Bennet, appréciez-vous les balades dans la forêt au crépuscule ? » lui demanda Mr Collins.

Stiles roula des yeux et Lydia éclata de rire, faisant semblant de tousser pour faire comme si de rien n’était.

« J’ai emmené mon appareil photo pour vous montrer ma maison ainsi que celle de Sir Peter de Bourgh. Enfin, que dis-je, il s’agit plutôt d’un château ! Il y a même une dépendance complète pour ses serviteurs. Cet homme est si généreux ! »

La soirée se finit dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Deucalion montra ses photos à Melissa, qui les regardait avec un enthousiasme semi sincère. John et Allison lisaient dans un coin alors que Stiles jouait sur son téléphone. Lydia dormait sur un fauteuil la bouche ouverte, mais personne n’osa la réveiller pour lui demander de mieux se tenir.

Quand le stock de photo fut enfin écoulé, Lydia, Allison et John étaient déjà montés se coucher depuis une bonne heure. Stiles était encore dans la pièce, somnolant les yeux fermés, mais l’oreille aux aguets à l’affut d’une quelconque information intéressante. Il ne fut pas déçu quand Mr Collins, avant de souhaiter la bonne nuit à sa mère, lui avoua quelques précieux renseignements.

« Ma chère cousine, je crois bien que ma visite ne sera pas vaine. Je pense que vous avez conscience que je possède une très jolie maison et que ma proximité avec Sir Peter de Bourgh n’est pas négligeable pour l’épanouissement de l’un de vos enfants.  J’ai désormais tout dans ma vie, à l’exception d’une femme qui pourrait ainsi combler totalement mon bonheur. Vos enfants ont bien grandi et sont devenus des jeunes gens pleins de beauté. Votre ainée, Miss Allison Bennet a tout particulièrement captée mon attention. C’est pourquoi j’aimerais…

-Oh Mr Collins, vos compliments me vont vraiment droit au cœur mais je dois vous arrêter. Allison a rencontré quelqu’un il n’y a pas très longtemps et je pense qu’elle va nous annoncer ses fiançailles d’ici peu. Son cœur est donc déjà pris, j’en suis vraiment navré. Mais mon fils, Stiles… »

Ce dernier tendit l’oreille à l’entente de son prénom, et toute trace de sommeil sembla comme par magie envolée. Il garda néanmoins les yeux fermés, et écouta en silence.

« …est un garçon plein de vie qui saura, j’en suis sûr, vous distraire à merveille. Il succède très bien à Allison par la beauté et l’intelligence, qu’en pensez-vous ? »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence et Stiles crut bien que sa mère ainsi que Mr Collins avaient quitté la pièce. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Mr Collins allait poliment décliner, en prétextant qu’il n’était pas son type. Il était de toute façon si rare de trouver des hommes partageant le même bord que Stiles à Beaconshire, que ça n’aurait pas été pas une grande surprise.

« Certes, Mrs Benett… Mais… Non, vous avez raison. Stiles est en effet une agréable alternative. »

Ils quittèrent -cette fois-ci pour de bon- la pièce et le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes avant de se relever d’un bond, les yeux écarquillés. Il murmura avec une voix mêlée de surprise et d’effroi :

« Oh non, _pitié_  ! »

###

Mr Collins était rentré chez lui le lendemain matin et avait promis aux Bennet de revenir les voir le plus tôt possible, dès que Sir Peter de Bourgh le lui autoriserait. Les Bennet avaient laissé une très forte et belle impression à Mr Collins, et au moment des adieux, il serra la main de Stiles particulièrement longtemps, en le regardant fixement. Le jeune homme fut très embarrassé et balbutia des âneries à une vitesse impressionnante pour récupérer sa main et expulser Mr Collins hors de chez eux le plus rapidement possible. 

Stiles ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire du reste de sa journée et décida de quitter sa maison et de se rendre au centre-ville pour le reste de l’après-midi. Il s’installa dans le seul bar/restaurant de la ville et, assis au comptoir, il commanda un soda.

« Pas d’alcool pour toi beau gosse ? Tu as pourtant un visage déprimé et l’âge de boire, non ? lui demanda la serveuse.

-Beau gosse, sérieusement ? Je pensais que plus personne n’utilisait encore cette expression… Mais… Non, pas d’alcool. Il est quatre heures de l’après-midi, il est un peu trop tôt pour prendre une cuite.

-J’espère que tu resteras assez tard pour en commander alors, je fais un cocktail parfait pour les gens dans ton état.

-Les gens dans mon état ? répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- _J’en ai marre de ma vie, je suis vraiment  le plus malchanceux du monde ?_  »

Stiles ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais ! rit la serveuse. Ne t’en fais pas, tu verras, ça va s’arranger. Allez, je t’offre ton prochain soda et j’arrête de t’embêter, enfin pour la prochaine minute. »

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et Stiles lui sourit.

« Stiles Bennet au fait, enchanté.

-Kate Wickham, ravie de faire ta connaissance, répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire éclatant. »

###

Stiles resta jusqu’à la fermeture du bar/restaurant, sirotant les cocktails de Kate les uns après les autres. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était sûrement plus âgée que Stiles, mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Elle était attentionnée, marrante, jolie, elle le draguait ouvertement et _punaise_ , c’était bien la première personne qui s’intéressait à lui de cette manière. Une fois les portes fermées derrière eux, ils quittèrent le bâtiment ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous.

« Je vogue de ville en ville depuis une demi-douzaine d’années, je vis de petits boulots, la plupart du temps comme serveuse. J’ai déjà fait la plupart des états du sud des États-Unis, mais c’est quand même la Californie que je préfère.  J’y fais de belles rencontres, comme toi, dit-elle en lui pinçant légèrement la joue en riant, et il fait tout le temps beau, c’est le paradis ! »

Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre et se contenta de sourire. Les multiples cocktails qu’il avait bu, bien qu’ils n’étaient chacun pas beaucoup alcoolisés, l‘empêchaient de penser clairement. Il ressentait une sensation de bien-être continu qui l’avait fait totalement oublier son dégoût pour Mr Collins et le souvenir d’un Mr Darcy invivable.

« Et tu vis où, Kate aux yeux de chouettes ? »

Aux yeux de chouettes, sérieusement ? Il devait y avoir plus d’alcool dans les cocktails qu’il ne l’avait imaginé, en fin de compte.

La jeune femme éclata néanmoins de rire et dut s’agripper fortement au bras de Stiles pour reprendre contenance. Tout comme le jeune homme, elle ne marchait plus tout à fait droit.

« Je vis dans une petite caravane près de… commença-t-elle avant de s’arrêter brusquement en chemin. »

Figée en plein milieu de la rue, Stiles se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet. »

Elle ne répondit pas et tout d’un coup, comme dans les films d’horreur que Stiles adorait, quelqu’un apparu devant eux. Il faisait noir dans la rue et seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient le sol, rendant la scène encore plus effrayante.

« Bonsoir. »

Stiles sursauta et posa sa main libre sur son cœur une fois qu’il reconnut la personne postée devant eux.

« Darcy, punaise, tu m’as  fait peur ! Y a truc qui cloche chez toi ou quoi ? On n’apparaît pas devant les gens comme ça, pas à cette heure ni avec cet éclairage à deux balles autour de nous ! J’ai vraiment cru que t’étais un serial-killer et que t’allais tous nous tuer ! s’écria-t-il en le pointant du doigt. »

Derek roula des yeux devant toute cette dramatisation et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

« Je vois que t’es pas tout seul, passe une bonne soirée, articula-t-il. »

Il toisa Kate un bref instant en contractant sa mâchoire puis salua Stiles de la tête. Il enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches et disparut comme il était venu. Stiles n’eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu’il n’était déjà plus dans la rue, comme envolé.

###

Stiles avait attendu le mercredi suivant avec impatience. Il s’agissait du jour de congé de Kate, et ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous dans un des parcs de Beaconshire pour passer l’après-midi ensemble. 

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans l’herbe sur une nappe que Kate avait emportée, et grignotaient des biscuits tout en discutant.

« Depuis combien de temps Mr Darcy vit ici ? » demanda Kate.

Stiles ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’ils abordent ce sujet aujourd’hui. Pourquoi gâcher une si jolie après-midi ?

« Un mois je crois, répondit-il tout de même. Il est arrivé en même temps que Mr Bingley mais… Ouais. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

-Hum, oui. On a comme qui dirait eu une histoire.

-Une histoire ? répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-On était en couple il y a une demi-douzaine d’années. »

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué. Darcy et Kate ? Kate et Darcy ? _Impossible !_ Il n’imaginait déjà pas Darcy avec des amis alors avec une _copine_ , c’était tout à fait improbable !

Devant son air ahuri, Kate tenta de s’expliquer.

« Il était au lycée et moi à la fac, on s’est rencontré par hasard et on est resté trois ans ensemble puis… ça s’est mal terminé. Il est aussi rentré à la fac, pas dans la même que moi, et on a commencé à moins se voir. Il y a eu des tentations de mon côté, et du sien aussi. Je n’ai jamais craqué, mais lui si, dit-elle en baissant la voix comme si rien que le fait d’y penser lui faisait encore du mal. Quand je l’ai découvert j’ai rompu, et il l’a mal pris. _Très mal pris_ , apparemment. C’est vrai qu’il était déjà l’un des loups-garous les plus riches du pays et il ne pensait peut-être pas qu’il pouvait être largé de cette façon, il se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde »

Stiles se rapprocha de Kate et passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules, lui souriant pour l’encourager.

« Justement son statut et son argent lui ont permis de se venger. Tu te rappelles quand je t’ai dit hier que je voyageais de ville en ville ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence.

« C’est à cause de lui. Il a usé de son influence pour que je ne retrouve plus aucun travail stable et que je vive de petits boulots sans jamais pouvoir me poser. Mes patrons finissent toujours par apprendre quelque chose, de faux _évidemment_ , et me virent juste après. J’en peux plus de cette situation Stiles, je veux arrêter de fuir de villes en villes. Je veux juste une vie rangée et stable, tu comprends ? Une vie où je pourrais construire quelque chose et ne pas avoir peur d’être virée à tout moment juste parce que j’ai blessé l’égo d’un garçon prétentieux, finit-elle dans un souffle avant d’éclater en sanglots. »

Stiles ne réfléchit pas et la serra fort dans ses bras avant de tracer des symboles mystérieux dans son dos jusqu’à ce qu’elle se calme.

« Toi t’es pas comme lui Stiles, toi t’es un mec bien. » lui chuchota-t-elle à l’oreille.

Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille ? Kate était si adorable, c’était une femme qui avait tout pour elle. Comment Darcy avait-il pu la traiter ainsi ? Avait-il autant d’orgueil que son cœur pouvait se transformer en glace à ce point ? Les premières impressions de Stiles et tout ce qui se disait sur le loup-garou étaient donc vrai. Il avait beau être riche, la gentillesse, la bonté ou l’amour ne pouvaient pas s’acheter. Darcy le dégoûtait de plus en plus et il ne comprenait pas comment Scott pouvait l’apprécier. Lui qui était si gentil et drôle, était le meilleur ami -ou plutôt le _seul_ ami- de Darcy. Ils étaient tellement différents l’un de l’autre, quelque chose clochait forcément. Et Allison qui allait sûrement se marier avec Scott, devra-t-elle supporter Darcy toute sa vie ? Sera-t-il aussi méprisable avec elle qu’il l’avait été avec Kate ou même avec Stiles ? S’il faisait du mal à sa sœur, il se jura qu’il irait voir Darcy et qu’il lui ferait autant de mal, si ne n’est même plus. Force surnaturelle ou pas, Stiles ne réfléchirait pas.

Plus il cogitait, plus il s’énervait contre le loup-garou et moins il avait envie de le voir. Pourtant il n’aura bientôt plus le choix et sera obligé de se retrouver dans le même endroit que Darcy, lors du bal organisé à Halbourne. Il avait déjà confirmé sa venue à Scott et de toute façon, il n’avait aucune excuse pour se désister. _Excuse-moi, finalement je ne viens pas. Quelqu’un m’a révélé le vrai visage de Darcy et si je le vois je vais devoir me retenir de lui mettre une claque._ Non, il ne pourrait jamais dire ça à Scott. Il allait devoir assumer et accepter sa présence dans la même maison. Oui, _juste_ dans la même maison. Il allait faire en sorte de ne plus jamais rencontrer Darcy de toute sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles et Allison arrivèrent aux alentours des vingt-et-une heures à Halebourne, pour le bal organisé par Scott. Tout le monde était bien habillé ; Allison avait mis une robe blanche à dentelle et s’était remonté les cheveux dans un chignon. Stiles portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir qui le vieillissait de quelques années mais qui, selon sa sœur, faisait de lui le plus beau de la soirée. Le jeune homme soupçonnait Allison de mentir pour lui faire plaisir car il était clair que, pour elle, le plus beau de la soirée était incontestablement Scott, mais il ne lui en dit rien. Un compliment de temps en temps faisait toujours du bien.

Scott vint justement les accueillir dès qu’il les aperçut dans la salle de réception, et ne tarit pas d’éloges sur la beauté d’Allison.  Stiles les abandonna poliment en prétextant avoir soif, afin de les laisser seuls avec leur affection naissante. Il était heureux de voir sa sœur comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux au-delà d’un certain seuil de niaiseries. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon où la plupart des invités dansaient déjà sur la piste, tout en regardant constamment autour de lui. Il inspectait chaque recoin et chaque personne des yeux afin de s’assurer de ne pas tomber sur Darcy. Il avait un nœud au ventre, la gorge sèche et son cœur s’accélérait de plus en plus à force de jeter des coups d’œil un peu partout à une vitesse affriolante. S’il tombait sur le loup-garou, il ne saurait même pas comment réagir. Allait-il le frapper ? L’insulter ? Faire une scène et se tourner en ridicule devant tout le monde comme il avait toujours l’habitude de le faire ?

Ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’il ne pourrait pas supporter la présence de Darcy auprès de lui, car il ne pourrait pas contrôler son comportement. Ce qu’il avait fait à Kate lui donnait la nausée et rien que d’y penser, il sentait la colère lui monter au visage et sa respiration s’accélérer. Pourrait-il vraiment se mesurer à une force surnaturelle de loup-garou ? En y repensant bien, il n’aurait sûrement aucune chance. Stiles se décida donc à continuer d’observer toutes les personnes autour de lui et à éviter, s’il le croisait, Darcy le plus possible.

« Tu cherches quelqu’un ? »

Stiles sursauta et faillit tomber par terre. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait des gouttes de sueur couler sur son front.

« Mr Collins, bonsoir. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là ce soir, salua le jeune homme en riant nerveusement pour cacher son état de panique.

-En effet, dès qu’il a su que j’étais venu vous rendre visite, Mr Bingley m’a gentiment invité.

-C’est très aimable à lui… répondit Stiles non sans ironie.

-M’accordes-tu la prochaine danse ? Je ne pense pas me vanter en te disant que je sais plutôt bien danser, même Sir Peter de Bourgh l’a remarqué !»

Danser avec Deucalion ? Il en était hors de question. Et bizarrement à cette idée, Stiles sentit une bribe de panique le traverser et son pouls s’accéléra encore plus qu’avant. Ou alors est-ce cette étrange sensation qui le parcourait qui le fit encore plus paniquer ? Il avait comme l’impression que Darcy n’était pas très loin de lui et que d’une minute à l’autre ils allaient se rencontrer. En pensant à cela, il eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer et sa vision commença à se flouter. Il comprit à cet instant ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Désolé Mr Collins, je ne me sens pas… bien, il faut que je… »

Stiles laissa Deucalion en plan et quitta précipitamment la pièce sans finir sa phrase. Il monta l’escalier principal d’un pas fébrile et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu’il avait utilisé la dernière fois qu’il était venu.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea en titubant vers le lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet avec des mains tremblantes et s’aspergea le visage avec de l’eau froide.

« Re…spire.  Ce n’est p-pas le moment de faire une cri…se de p-panique, se dit-il avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait. P-pense à quelque chose de b-beau, de ré…confortant. Un c-coucher de soleil. S-sur la plage. Pense à un cou…cher de soleil sur la p-plage. » 

Sa technique ne marcha pas et il avait toujours plus de mal à respirer. Sa vision se brouilla et il mit sa tête complètement sous le jet d’eau froide comme pour se réveiller. Sans succès. Il sentit ses jambes faibles trembler et elles ne purent plus supporter son poids bien longtemps. Stiles tomba à terre, s’agrippant tant bien que mal au lavabo devant lui. Il se sentit de plus en plus mal et s’assit en boule, comme pour se protéger d’une force invisible qui l’entrainait vers le fond. Il sentait un nœud dans sa gorge qui l’empêchait de parler, de _crier_ , et qui le murait dans un silence inhabituel.

Il ne comprit pas bien ce qui lui arriva ensuite. Tous les événements se déroulaient comme dans un rêve, comme s’il n’était plus maître de ses faits et gestes. Derek Darcy arriva avec précipitation et fit claquer la porte derrière lui dans un fracas surhumain. Il accourut vers Stiles avec une expression que l’humain ne lui avait jamais vue. Etait-ce de l’inquiétude qu’il apercevait dans ses yeux ? De la peur ? Non, ce n’était pas possible, Stiles était dans un état trop second, il devait avoir des hallucinations.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?! »

L’humain ne réagit pas et ne répondit pas à la question. Il haletait bruyamment et serrait ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il regarda fixement dans le vide et resserra sa prise autour de lui.

«  Est-ce que tu m’entends ? »

Il ne bougea toujours pas et, tel un signal, Derek s’agenouilla à ses côtés et mit ses deux mains sur ses joues.

« Stiles, regarde-moi, tout va bien. »

Il ne sut pas si c’était dû au fait que Derek l’appelle pour la première fois par son prénom ou à cause du contact froid sur son visage brûlant, mais il frissonna. Il réussit à fixer son regard sur le loup-garou et remarqua que les veines de celui-ci, au niveau de ses poignées et de ses avant-bras, devenaient de plus en plus noires. Etrangement, sa respiration se calma petit à petit et il leva les yeux vers le plus âgé. Sa mâchoire était fortement contractée et il affichait une expression de douleur, les yeux fermés.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la gorge de Stiles se dénoua, son pouls reprit une allure normale et les ténèbres l’entourant se dissipèrent. Il reprit petit à petit maîtrise de lui-même et il se sentit libéré d’un énorme poids au niveau de la poitrine.

Les veines du loup-garou reprirent peu à peu leur couleur naturelle et il rouvrit les yeux. Il accrocha le regard de Stiles et ils ne purent détourner les yeux l’un de l’autre. Il y avait quelque chose de fort dans cet  échange, quelque chose d’ _intense_. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain moment, jusqu’à ce que Derek –à la grande surprise de Stiles- rompe le silence et les ramènent tous deux à la réalité.

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu me laisses m’en aller maintenant, non ? »

L’humain ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu’il voulait dire et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Derek lui indiqua d’un geste de tête ses mains, et Stiles rougit d’un coup. Il avait posé ses propres mains sur celles du loup-garou et il les serrait fort, comme s’il ne voulait pas qu’elles s’en aillent.

Quand il remarqua ça, il enleva rapidement ses mains et se releva maladroitement, encore étourdi par sa précédente crise.

« Euh, merci… Darcy. Je ne sais pas ce que t’as fait mais… merci. »

Derek se releva à son tour et hocha la tête.

« Tu peux m’appeler Derek, tu sais. »

Stiles leva les sourcils, étonné, mais il acquiesça finalement. Il se frotta l’arrière de la nuque, mal à l’aise. Que pouvait-il dire à quelqu’un qui venait de le voir aussi faible, aussi vulnérable ? Une fois encore le loup-garou rompit le silence et cette action commençait à réellement désorienter Stiles, plus qu’il ne l’était déjà.

« Tu veux bien m’accorder la prochaine danse ? »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, totalement surpris. Comment le loup-garou pouvait-il lui demander une chose aussi banale après avoir vu Stiles dans cet état ? Ne voulait-il pas se moquer de lui, lui dire qu’il n’était qu’une mauviette humaine qui ne pouvait même pas gérer ses propres crises tout seul ?

Mais Stiles ne se rendit même pas compte que pendant qu’il se posait toutes ces questions il avait déjà acquiescé, acceptant sans réfléchir la proposition. Le plus âgé le salua de la tête et quitta quasiment instantanément la pièce après ça, sans un regard en arrière.

Stiles se retrouva seul et se retourna vers le miroir. Il avait complètement oublié qu’il devait éviter Darcy, _Derek_ , le plus possible. Il fallait dire, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait pu penser à ça ou à _quoi que ce soit_ alors qu’il n’arrivait même plus à respirer. Comment aurait-il pu le repousser alors qu’il était en train de suffoquer ? Comment aurait-il pu ensuite l’insulter, une fois sa crise finie, alors que c’était grâce à _lui_ qu’il avait survécu ?

Stiles passa ses doigts sur ses joues, là où quelques minutes auparavant Derek y avait posé ses mains et laissa son esprit divaguer. Il secoua finalement la tête pour chasser ses pensées et essuya ensuite d’un geste absent les traces de larmes qu’il n’avait même pas senti couler. 

###

Stiles ne remarqua pas le regard étonné qu’Allison lui envoyait quand il commença à danser avec Derek. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à danser avec Scott, comme si de rien n’était.

« Tu danses plutôt bien, je suis surpris, dit Stiles à son cavalier pour rompre le silence embarrassant qui trônait entre eux.

-Ce n’est pas parce que je n’aime pas danser que je dois forcément _mal_ danser, lui répondit-il laconiquement. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Stiles ne relance la conversation. A croire que Derek ne démarrait la conversation que dans les moments critiques.

« Je voulais te remercier pour euh… tout à l’heure, dit-il en baissant le ton pour que les oreilles indiscrètes autour d’eux n’entendent pas. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as fait mais… Je vais beaucoup mieux. Tout a disparu si vite c’était… hallucinant. Je ne sais pas dans quel état j’aurais été  si tu ne m’avais pas trouvé donc… ouaip, merci.  »

Derek hocha simplement de la tête et lâcha une espèce de petit grognement. Etait-ce sa manière à lui de dire _Y a pas de quoi_  ? ou _C’est normal, j’allais pas te laisser agoniser seul dans ton coin ?_

« Tu connais Miss Wickham depuis longtemps ? »

Stiles fut coupé dans ses pensées par Derek. La question le surprit et il crut même avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi Derek abordait-il ce sujet délicat, surtout sachant sa position dans l’affaire, en plein milieu d’une salle de bal et entouré de personnes avides de commérages ? Stiles avait pensé que le loup-garou aurait voulu cacher le sujet « Kate Wickham » à tout prix car si tout le monde l’apprenait, il risquait de voir le jeune homme d’une toute nouvelle manière. Mais non, Derek l’abordait en plein milieu d’une danse, comme si c’était la chose la plus banale qui soit.

« Je l’ai rencontré le jour où tu nous as croisés dans la rue, je ne sais pas si tu t’en souviens. C’est une femme géniale, elle a vraiment toutes les qualités, répondit finalement Stiles. »

Derek contracta sa mâchoire. Il ne savait sûrement pas que l’humain était au courant de l’histoire qu’il avait eue avec Kate.

« Elle a toujours eu un don pour se faire des amis, répondit le loup-garou. Les garder par contre…

-Oui elle m’a dit que vous n’étiez plus… que vous aviez perdu contact. Je suppose que c’est définitif, comme tu l’as dit la dernière fois.

-Je vois que tu as bien retenu ce…

-Je mémorise les propos des gens qui me marquent, le coupa Stiles en s’arrêtant de danser, souvent dans le mauvais sens du terme. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence puis Derek s’approcha du jeune homme, un air menaçant sur le visage. Stiles plissa les yeux pour lui prouver qu’il n’était pas intimidé. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il l’avait aidé dans sa crise qu’il pouvait oublier son comportement hautain et dédaigneux si facilement. 

« Qu’est-ce que t’es en train de me dire ? demanda le loup-garou entre ses dents serrées.

-J’essaie de mieux comprendre ton caractère parce que depuis que je te connais, je n’arrive pas à te cerner. Tu peux très bien être adorable et deux minutes après tout à fait menaçant ! Y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi ou quoi ? lui répondit Stiles en le pointant du doigt pour se donner un air accusateur, ou plutôt un air _tout court_ en fait. »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite et les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence, méfiants l’un de l’autre.

« J’espère pouvoir t’éclairer à l’avenir, alors. » finit par dire le plus âgé avant de reculer.

Il reprit sa place et la danse comme si de rien n’était. Stiles ne comprit pas bien où il voulait en venir. Il changeait de caractères et d’humeurs comme de chemise, ça en devenait épuisant. Pourquoi était-il si compliqué à cerner ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être le Derek qu’il l’avait aidé dans la salle de bain, qui lui avait dit que tout allait bien et qui n’avait pas eu honte de poser ses mains sur lui ? Avait-il une double personnalité ? Une qu’il portait en public et une autre en privé, et _punaise_ lui allait si bien ? Le cerveau de Stiles cogitait à une allure folle, tentant de trouver des réponses à ses questions, mais en vain. Il jeta un œil à Derek, qui bougeait en rythme en face de lui, comme si le seul fait de le regarder pouvait lui apporter les réponses dont il avait besoin.

Leurs regards finirent par se rencontrer et Stiles fut parcouru d’un frisson. Etait-ce du regret qu’il apercevait dans les yeux émeraude du loup-garou ? Pourquoi s’était-il arrêté de danser et s’approchait-il maintenant de lui ? Voulait-il une nouvelle fois le menacer ?

Stiles ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de l’homme qui venait vers lui, trop captivé par son regard qui semblait le percer de part en part. Derek s’arrêta finalement à quelques centimètres de lui et tout autour d’eux sembla disparaître. Ils ne virent plus les danseurs autour d’eux, ils n’entendirent plus la musique ni les bavardages des invités, tout semblait si… fluide et silencieux. Ils étaient seuls au monde ; Stiles ne remarquait plus que l’intensité du regard de Derek posé sur lui. Il sentait que s’il continuait à le regarder ainsi, il pourrait tout lui pardonner. Comme si un regard pouvait tout changer, comme s’il voyait enfin qui était Derek réellement. Il revoyait dans ses yeux l’homme qui l’avait aidé pendant sa crise, celui qui était honnête, prévenant et inquiet. Son attitude hautaine, sa suffisance, son orgueil... tout semblait disparaître. Tout sauf... ce qu’il avait fait à Kate. Oui, son passé était encore présent dans son regard, accroché à lui. Stiles ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner une cruauté pareille.

Le jeune homme détourna alors les yeux et tout autour de lui reprit vie. Il remarqua que la chanson venait de se terminer et salua Derek avant de s’enfuir, _littéralement_. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il venait de lui arriver, mais tout ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il devait s’éloigner de Derek. Cet homme était vraiment trop étrange, ce qu’il lui faisait ressentir était insupportable, il n’arrivait même pas à mettre un mot dessus ! Comment pouvait-il apprécier et détester quelqu’un en même temps ? Il ne comprenait en rien toutes les émotions qui le traversaient en ce moment et il n’avait qu’une envie : rentrer à la maison.

Il sortit quelques instants du manoir et s’assit sur les marches du perron pour reprendre ses esprits. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s’accéléraient. Plutôt éviter la crise de panique si Derek comptait rappliquer pour lui refaire Dieu seul savait quoi.

« C’est une charmante soirée. La brise est légèrement fraîche pour dissiper les chaleurs du bal, n’est-ce pas ? »

Stiles se retourna et vit Deucalion Collins s’approcher de lui. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça pour gâcher la soirée dans son intégralité.

« Tout va bien, Stiles ? »

_Mis à part votre présence, je vais parfaitement bien !_

« Oui, je prends l’air, c’est tout, répondit-il.

-Tu as bien raison. Il faut profiter du ciel dégagé et des étoiles. Elles resplendissent ce soir… Comme toi. »

_Oh non. Non. Non pitié pas là, pas maintenant._

« Ecoute j’ai bien réfléchi et j’en ai déjà parlé à ta mère, qui approuve ma décision. Tu es un jeune homme en très bonne santé, charmant. Je suis sûr que tu plairas beaucoup à Sir Peter de Bourgh mais surtout tu… Tu me plais à moi, avoua Deucalion en passant une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement stressé. »

_Pitié, non, que quelqu’un l’arrête !_

Stiles se prit la tête dans ses mains et la secoua. Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé, ce n’était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas vivre une soirée aussi affreuse. Qu’avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça ? C’était parce qu’il ne s’était jamais couché quand son père le lui avait demandé quand il était petit ? Ou qu’il avait cassé une demi-douzaine d’assiettes ou qu’il n’aidait pas suffisamment sa mère à faire le ménage ? 

« J’aimerais donc…

-Ecoutez Mr Collins je vous arrête tout de suite, le coupa-t-il finalement en se levant pour lui faire face. Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me demander et je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je ne suis pas…

-Te demander si… continua obstinément Deucalion en mettant un genou à terre.

-Je ne suis pas la bonne personne qu’il vous faut ! s’écria Stiles, paniqué. Vous ne seriez pas heureux à mes côtés et même si je suis flatté par votre prop…

-Je sais que les jeunes de ton âge aiment feindre un certain détachement, ou alors c’est de la gêne mais ne t’inquiète pas une fois que nous serions mariés…

-Je ne me marierais pas avec vous Mr Collins, est-ce que c’est clair ? Jamais ! »

Et une nouvelle fois, Stiles s’enfuit ce soir-là. Mais cette fois-ci, il se dirigea vers sa Jeep et rentra directement chez lui. Il laissa Deucalion en plan, un genou à terre sur le perron du manoir.


	6. Chapter 6

« Stiles, je ne rigole pas ! » s’écria Melissa Bennet en pointant son fils du doigt.

Le jeune homme toisa sa mère puis secoua la tête.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’ait passé par la tête, bon sang ?! continua-t-elle. Il te proposait une situation, une maison, un avenir heureux et toi tu refuses ? Tu penses un peu à nous ? A ton avis, qui va hériter quand ton père ne sera plus là ? Tu crois que c’est nous ? »

Melissa avait appris ce matin même que son fils avait refusé la demande en mariage de Mr Collins, faite la veille à Halebourne. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu répondre par la négation. Cette demande aurait pu lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce qu’elle avait toujours espéré pour lui. Qui sait si une occasion pareille se présenterait une nouvelle fois ? Elle avait toujours su que son fils ne faisait jamais les choses comme les autres, mais là… Heureusement qu’il lui restait ses deux filles, qui suivraient ce qu’elle dirait.

Lydia voyait depuis quelques jours un certain Jackson Whittemore, un homme assez riche, il paraissait. Mais c’était surtout Allison qui la rendait très fière. Elle passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Scott, et Melissa en était sûre, les fiançailles ne seraient tarder. 

« Parce que tu crois qu’il m’aurait rendu heureux ? rétorqua Stiles. Tu as vu à quoi il ressemble ? Il se vante tout le temps, il ne parle jamais sans évoquer Peter je-sais-pas-quoi et il a plus de deux fois mon âge ! 

-Et si tu n’as plus jamais de demande, que ferons-nous de toi ? »

Les mots transpercèrent Stiles comme un couteau en plein cœur. Sa mère le considérait-elle donc comme un vulgaire sac-poubelle qu’elle et son père devaient trainer jusqu’à ce qu’il se marie et leur fiche enfin la paix ? Pensait-elle que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui ?

Stiles réfléchit à ces mots et se dit qu’elle avait peut-être raison en fin de compte ; pourquoi quelqu’un s’intéresserait-il à une personne comme lui ? _Il parle trop, il n’est que passable._ Derek l’avait cerné dès leur première rencontre ; il n’avait aucune qualité. Si les gens l’évitaient et s’il n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’amis, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Et s’il se l’était toujours nié, la vérité éclatait maintenant au grand jour. Sa _propre_ mère venait de le lui dire. Il ne trouverait jamais personne et restera seul avec ses rêves d’un amour pur et désintéressé jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

« Je… Je dois prendre l’air, » dit-il précipitamment en se dirigeant vers la porte d’entrée. 

Ses mains tremblaient et il avait du mal à respirer. Sa vision commençait à se troubler mais il lui suffit de cligner des yeux pour comprendre qu’il ne s’agissait que de l’effet de ses larmes. Il n’allait pas avoir de crise de panique, il le sentait. Il était juste… triste. _Profondément_ triste.

_La vérité ne fait pas toujours du bien à entendre_ , son père lui avait dit un jour. Il avait raison, car Stiles aurait préféré ne jamais l’entendre. Il aurait préféré garder quelques petites lueurs d’espoir au fond de lui, imaginant au cours de ses nuits d’insomnie trouver enfin la personne qui lui correspondrait et le rendrait heureux. Mais sa mère avait tout gâché en quelques instants et l’avait ramené à la dure réalité. Jamais personne ne  voudra de lui.

« Oh je suis si désolée Stiles. Viens là, tu sais que ce n’est pas ce  que je voulais dire… tenta Melissa en s’avançant vers son fils. Mes nerfs sont à vif en ce moment, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Si tu n’as pas envie de l’épouser, alors soit. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions. Excuse-moi. »

Stiles se retourna vers sa mère, des larmes coulant de ses joues à son sweat-shirt.

« Viens par-là mon lapin. »

Melissa le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle lui frotta doucement le dos et lui murmura des excuses jusqu’à ce que ses pleurs cessent. Stiles se détacha ensuite de sa mère et essuya ses larmes avec l’une de ses manches.

« Si tu dis que je suis assez grand maintenant, évite de m’appeler mon lapin juste après… » dit le jeune homme en affichant un sourire factice.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui fit des pancakes pour se faire pardonner. Stiles accepta ses excuses –surtout avec l’estomac rempli, c’était plus facile- et ils ne reparlèrent plus de Deucalion. Le jeune homme repensa tout de même à la conversation précédente et ne put l’oublier pour autant. Sa mère n’avait peut-être pas réfléchi avant de parler, mais ses paroles ne restaient pas moins vraies pour le jeune homme. Il décida tout de même à les laisser à sa petite voix intérieure, et la repoussa en lui le plus loin possible. Il avait de toute façon l’habitude d’ignorer les problèmes jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent finalement.

###

Le calme ne revint pas chez les Bennet dans les jours suivants le petit incident entre Stiles et sa mère. Bien au contraire.

Le jeune homme avait pensé qu’après ce qui s’était passé il se sentirait bien mieux et qu’aucune nouvelle ne pourrait le rendre aussi mal qu’il ne l’avait été. Seulement il se trompa, complètement.

Un mois après, Stiles avait décidé de faire un petit tour dans la forêt de Beaconshire pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il n’avait jamais pu rester toute une journée entière chez lui, tournant dans sa chambre comme un lion dans sa cage. Son hyperactivité ne le quittait quasiment jamais et il devait toujours s’occuper l’esprit. Une petite marche à l’extérieur de temps en temps lui faisait du bien et lui permettait de se sentir moins oppressé, une fois rentré chez lui.

Sa promenade le calma donc et il ouvrit la porte de chez lui avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il alla dans la chambre d’Allison pour discuter un peu, mais lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, son sourire s’effaça vite. Sa sœur ainée était assise sur son lit, des larmes au bord des yeux. Elle avait une boîte de mouchoirs à côté d’elle et dès qu’elle aperçut Stiles, elle s’essuya le visage avec l’un d’entre eux. Elle ne voulait apparemment pas qu’il la voit dans cet état.

« Allison, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda Stiles en s’asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.

La jeune fille n’osa pas le regarder et lui tendit simplement une lettre pliée en deux.

Stiles ouvrit la lettre et repéra immédiatement le signataire. _Scott Bingley_. « Oh non, ça n’annonce rien de bon. » se dit-il. Il jeta un regard à sa sœur et quand celle-ci acquiesça, il commença à lire la lettre.

_Allison,_

_Je t’annonce que Derek, Erica et moi quittons Beaconshire. Une meute de loups-garous est apparue dans le comté de New-yorkshire et elle est incontrôlable. Un ami de la famille a fait appel à nous pour l’aider à la calmer, chose que nous ne pouvons refuser car comment rester les bras croisés ici alors qu’un vrai carnage a lieu là-bas ? Contrôler cette meute nous prendra du temps et nous ne pourrons pas gérer le loyer de deux demeures à la fois c’est pourquoi nous comptons vendre Halebourne et nous installer dans le New-yorkshire._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te dire adieu en face._

_Salue Stiles et ta famille de ma part,_

_Scott Bingley._

Il n’avait rien dit de plus. Pas un mot sur un retour potentiel, une visite prévue ou le nom précis de la ville où ils logeraient. Pas un mot plus _sentimental_  à Allison, et Stiles pouvait bien sentir que c’était la raison principale de la tristesse de sa sœur. La lettre du loup-garou était glaciale pour quelqu’un qui la lisait tout en connaissant plus personnellement Scott. Lui qui avait toujours été chaleureux, invitant chez lui les gens qu’il connaissait à peine, toujours avide d’étreintes et de topes-là.

Stiles replia la lettre et se leva du lit. Il jeta un regard à sa sœur qui avait levé la tête vers lui et le regardait maintenant avec étonnement. Il se dirigea vers la poubelle présente à côté du bureau d’Allison et déchira la lettre en deux avant de la jeter. Il revint ensuite vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

La jeune fille acquiesça très légèrement puis son frère desserra son étreinte. Il quitta la pièce peu de temps après, préférant laisser sa sœur digérer la nouvelle, seule avec son chagrin qu’elle tentait plus que tout de camoufler.

###

Stiles ne sut pas vraiment comment gérer le départ des loups-garous, alors comment Allison aurait-elle pu le faire ? Stiles s’était attaché à Scott, qu’il avait considéré très rapidement comme un très bon ami. Ils avaient le même humour, le même âge et des tas d’affinités. C’était bizarre à dire mais il avait considéré Scott comme un frère seulement quelques jours après l’avoir connu. Il aurait pu lui raconter n’importe quoi, il savait qu’il était sincère envers lui et qu’il n’avait pour lui que de la bienveillance.  Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux chez le loup-garou qui le rendait attachant.

Le départ d’Erica, ça, le jeune homme le vivait mieux. Il le vivait même _bien_ en fait. La jeune fille ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance et son air de _je suis loup-garou donc supérieure à toi_ lui était toujours resté au travers de la gorge. Il s’était rendu au Halebourne plusieurs fois le mois dernier et Erica n’avait jamais levé la tête pour le saluer ou pour montrer qu’elle savait qu’il était là. Elle se contentait de l’ignorer, comme s’il ne valait pas assez à ses yeux pour qu’elle daigne le remarquer.

Le départ de Derek… C’était autre chose. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu’il ressentait, ses émotions étaient devenues tellement floues… D’un côté il était soulagé, il n’y aura plus aucun problème concernant Kate et il ne verra plus son air supérieur qu’il arborait parfois. Oui, seulement _parfois_ car il n’avait plus revu cet air depuis qu’il l’avait aidé dans la salle de bain alors qu’il avait eu une crise de panique. Quand il l’avait en quelque sorte guéri et qu’il avait inconsciemment posé ses mains sur ses joues. Le visage inquiet et surpris qu’il possédait ce jour-là avait fait découvrir à Stiles un tout nouveau Derek. Un qu’il appréciait et qui le rendait tellement plus humain que ce qu’il semblait vouloir montrer. Donc oui, d’un autre côté Derek  allait lui manquer. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec lui pour pouvoir mieux le connaître et enfin sonder sa vraie personnalité. Derek était parti en laissant le mystère de son caractère derrière lui.  Etait-il finalement le Derek que Stiles pouvait si facilement mépriser ou alors celui dont Stiles aurait pu…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Derek avait quand même fait du mal à Kate et il ne saura jamais s’il était capable de le refaire. Etait-il fier de ce qu’il lui avait fait ? Prenait-il du plaisir à la voir vivre un enfer de villes en villes, sans pouvoir avoir d’attaches comme elle le souhaiterait ? Oui mais s’il était vraiment comme ça, pourquoi l’aurait-il aidé dans la salle de bain ? Pourquoi l’aurait-il demandé de danser avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il oublié tout ce qui l’entourait quand il avait plongé son regard émeraude dans le sien ? Il aurait tellement voulu avoir un nouveau moment comme ça avec lui. Un moment qui lui faisait oublier tous ses préjugés et le faisait se sentir si bien.

Stiles barra mentalement une de ses pensées précédentes et la rectifia. Même s’il avait terriblement envie de le nier, ce qu’il ressentait était trop fort. Derek ne lui manquerait certainement pas, non. _Il le manquait dès maintenant_.

###

Allison resta enfermée dans sa chambre pendant une semaine après avoir reçu la lettre. Elle ne se montrait à sa famille que pour le repas, et encore. Quand elle venait à table elle ne mangeait presque rien et quand Stiles la voyait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter de la pâleur de sa peau et du creusement de ses joues. Toute la famille se faisait un vrai sang d’encre pour elle, mais ils se rassuraient tous en se disant que ça allait passer. Un chagrin d’amour, d’après Melissa, ça finissait toujours par se dissiper.

Stiles, quant à lui, était presque dans le même état émotionnel qu’Allison. Il ne le montrait pas, c’était tout. Il se forçait à sourire et à rire, pour cacher son immense tristesse et surtout sa profonde incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Si _vide_ , comme s’il lui manquait une partie du corps, ou même de son âme. Il n’avait rien ressenti de si fort quand il était en présence de Derek. A croire que les sentiments se révélaient une fois que l’être cher  n’est plus à proximité. Quel paradoxe de se dire qu’il fallait que Derek s’en aille pour que Stiles réalise qu’il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer à sa famille s’il s’enfermait dans sa chambre et déprimait toute la journée alors que lui-même n’avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il ressentait tout ça ? Alors il sortait, riait et souriait pour combler le manque qu’il éprouvait, et surtout pour, petit à petit, l’oublier.

###

Cette fameuse semaine où Allison était comme un fantôme aux yeux des Bennet passa et la jeune fille recommença à sortir de sa chambre. Elle mangeait à nouveau et reprenait des couleurs, mais de grands cernes violets restaient encore perceptibles sous ses yeux. Elle passait ses journées dehors, à faire de grandes balades dans la forêt. Stiles l’accompagnait parfois, mais ils n’abordaient jamais le sujet _Scott Bingley_. Le jeune humain s’était promis de ne plus parler de lui avant qu’il ait réussi à refaire rire Allison. La joie de vivre de sa sœur lui manquait et quelque chose lui disait qu’il faudrait _beaucoup_ de temps pour que celle-ci revienne.

La semaine suivante Allison reçut une lettre. Elle se précipita dessus comme une enfant sur ses cadeaux de Noël, mais elle fut déçue quand elle remarqua qu’elle ne venait pas de Scott. Il s’agissait d’une lettre de son oncle et de sa tante lui proposant de venir chez eux à Washingtonshire pour quelques temps. Ils savaient qu’elle n’y était jamais allée et Melissa leur avait dit qu’elle passait en ce moment une mauvaise phase. Ce voyage avait donc pour but de lui changer les idées.

Allison y réfléchit quelques jours, durant lesquels les membres de la famille vinrent la voir tour à tour pour lui dire combien il était important pour elle qu’elle y aille. Elle les écouta finalement et partit chez son oncle et sa tante la semaine suivante.

Cette même semaine Kate quitta la ville, s’étant fait congédiée du bar où elle travaillait. Des rumeurs couraient qu’elle avait volé de l’argent dans la caisse, donc aucun autre bar n’avait voulu l’embaucher. Son départ affecta Stiles, qui se sentit plus seul que jamais. Son oreille attentive et sa joie de vivre avaient été les seuls réconforts qu’il avait eus ces dernières semaines.

###

« Stiles, tu peux descendre s’il te plaît, il y a quelqu’un pour toi ! » cria Melissa depuis le salon, à l’étage d’en dessous.

Le jeune homme arriva dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, sans se presser.

« Bonjour, Stiles. »

Quand celui-ci aperçut leur invité, il fut à la fois étonné et exaspéré.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas ici pour te renouveler mes vœux. J’ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi, et aujourd’hui je m’en suis très bien remis, expliqua Deucalion en serrant dans ses mains un chapeau noir démodé. Je suis justement venu vous annoncer, à toi et à ta famille, que j’ai rencontré une femme merveilleuse et qu’elle a accepté de m‘épouser. Je ne te causerai donc plus aucun souci à l’avenir Stiles. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tenta de sourire, mais il afficha plutôt une grimace qu’autre chose.

« Je suis content pour vous, je vous avais bien dit que je n’étais pas celui qu’il vous fallait », dit-il.

Deucalion lui sourit et discuta ensuite avec Melissa. Stiles s’excusa et remonta dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas écouter la conversation sans fond de sa mère et Collins. Il s’assit sur sa chaise de bureau et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il était tout seul à présent. Plus de loup-garou, plus d’Allison, plus rien pour occuper son esprit. Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à l’extérieur et remarqua qu’il se mettait à pleuvoir. Il fixa les gouttes tomber une à une et il attendit. Voilà ce qu’il allait faire pour passer le temps. Attendre.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles perdit peu à peu sa joie de vivre. Il passait ses journées à s’ennuyer, tantôt enfermé dans sa chambre à faire des recherches toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres sur son ordinateur, tantôt à l’extérieur, jouant un peu au Lacrosse pour se dégourdir les jambes. Depuis le départ des personnes qui occupaient habituellement son esprit, il avait sombré dans une semi-dépression. Ses parents ainsi que Lydia tentaient tant bien que mal de le distraire, mais rien n’y fit : il n’arrivait pas à se remettre des départs successifs des personnes chères à son cœur. 

Allison lui envoyait régulièrement des sms pour lui dire que tout allait bien pour elle et qu’il n’avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter. L’air de Washingtonshire lui faisait beaucoup de bien et elle arrivait même à ne plus penser à Scott des journées entières. Rien que le fait qu’elle évoque le loup-garou par message montrait à Stiles qu’elle commençait à passer outre. Kate l’appelait aussi de temps en temps d’une cabine téléphonique de l’endroit où maintenant elle travaillait. C’était tout de même assez rare car elle préférait économiser le moindre sous pour pouvoir vivre plutôt que pour les utiliser en _« divertissements »_ , comme elle appelait leurs discussions.

Les nouvelles de sa sœur et de Kate lui mettaient du baume au cœur et il s’y accrochait, sachant en plus qu’il s’agissait des seules nouvelles qu’il recevait. Ni Scott et encore moins Derek ne lui avaient envoyé quelque chose. Bon _d’accord_  ils n’avaient pas son numéro, mais ils connaissaient son adresse et une lettre aurait largement pu combler ses interrogations. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier les Bennet comme ça ? Avaient-ils si peu compté à leurs yeux ? Le fait d’être loup-garou leur permettait-il d’oublier les gens plus facilement ?

Stiles jouait à un jeu vidéo sur son ordinateur quand il avait enfin reçu une lettre quelques semaines après le départ d’Allison. Il s’était précipité de l’ouvrir, avide de connaître le destinateur. Il espérait tellement qu’il s’agisse d’un des deux loups-garous qu’il avait fait tomber la lettre deux bonnes fois avant de réussir à l’ouvrir. Sa déception fut aussi grande que son espérance quand il avait aperçu la signature : _Deucalion Collins_. Il avait alors lancé le bout de papier quelque part dans sa chambre, trop blasé et dégoûté pour la lire. Il s’était maudit lui-même d’avoir été aussi naïf pour avoir pu penser que Scott ou Derek tenteraient finalement de le contacter. Il n’aurait plus jamais de nouvelles d’eux, il aurait dû s’en douter.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles était allongé sur son lit, lançant une balle de tennis au plafond. La lettre n’avait pas bougée depuis qu’il l’avait balancé quelque part, toujours fermée et non lue. Il joua quelques instants avec sa balle, jusqu’à ce que, lancée trop fortement, il n’arrive pas à la rattraper. Dans un soupir d’exaspération il se leva de son lit et alla la chercher ; elle avait atterrie derrière son bureau. Quand il la ramassa, il repéra la lettre de Collins située juste à côté de son armoire. Il haussa les épaules et la récupéra avant de s’assoir sur son lit et de l’ouvrir finalement.

_Stiles,_

_Ma femme et moi nous sommes finalement installés ensemble pour bâtir un foyer. Nous avons déménagé dans le comté de Alphasford, non loin du château de Sir Peter de Bourgh, qui peut ainsi nous conseiller sur une multitude de sujets tout près de chez nous. J’ai beaucoup parlé de toi à ma femme et à Sir de Bourgh. Mes compliments semblent avoir fait leurs effets car l’un comme l’autre seraient très heureux de te rencontrer. Je présume qu’une jeune personne comme toi a beaucoup à faire de ses journées, mais pourrais-tu nous rendre visite dès que ton emploi du temps te le permettra ? Tu pourras rester autant que tu veux chez nous, tu es évidemment le bienvenu._

_Embrasse bien toute ta famille pour moi et dis leur que je pense souvent à eux,_

_Deucalion Collins._

Stiles relu la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois, ne sachant trop que faire ou quoi répondre. La première fois qu’il la lut, il se dit qu’il n’irait pas et qu’il inventerait un prétexte pour y échapper. Deucalion n’était pas vraiment quelqu’un qu’il appréciait, même si ses intentions semblaient sincères et _maintenant_ désintéressées. Cependant, quand il la lut une seconde fois, il se dit qu’actuellement rien ne le retenait à Beaconshire et qu’il aurait peut-être lui aussi besoin de prendre un peu de vacances. Deucalion avait tellement parlé et fait l’éloge de ce Peter de Bourgh que la curiosité de Stiles le piquait de le rencontrer.

Il demanda conseil à sa famille le soir même et Melissa fut ravie. Il fallait que quelqu’un conserve de bons liens d’amitié avec Deucalion, sachant qu’il y avait encore une histoire d’héritage. Son père et Lydia furent unanimes : partir lui ferait du bien et lui changerait les idées. Stiles avait l’impression de revivre la même scène et de recevoir les mêmes arguments qu’Allison, il y a des semaines de ça, mais il s’en fichait. Il suivit finalement les conseils de sa famille et prépara sa valise.

Il quitta Beaconshire la semaine suivante.

###

Stiles arriva à Alphasford tôt dans la matinée, garant sa Jeep devant une grande maison du type coloniale. Elle était bâtie en bois en plein milieu d’un grand espace vert où les arbres ainsi que les fleurs semblaient très bien entretenus.

Il prit sa valise dans le coffre et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée en sifflotant le générique de _La petite maison dans la prairie_. L’air pur de la campagne semblait avoir déjà apaisé son moral. Il n’eut même pas le temps de toqué à la porte que celle-ci s’ouvrait déjà, laissant échapper Deucalion, en habit de jardinier.

« Stiles ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Je suis content que tu sois venu ! Laisse, on va prendre ta valise. »

Un majordome apparut à ce moment-là et prit le bagage de Stiles avait de disparaître dans la maison. Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir que la famille Collins avait de quoi se payer un serviteur. Peut-être aurait-il dû se marier à Deucalion, finalement. Il n’aurait jamais manqué d’argent, peut-être de dignité ou de bonheur, oui, mais il aurait eu tout ce qu’il voulait.

Deucalion l’invita à entrer et, tout en plaquant ses cheveux gras sur son crâne, il commença à commenter la décoration de sa maison ainsi que les conseils que Sir de Bourgh lui avait donnés pour bien choisir les couleurs des différents objets.

 « Les couleurs pastelles permettent de faire ressortir les boiseries de la maison, qui datent de… Ah mais voilà ma femme ! Il faut à tout prix que je vous présente. »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fit son apparition dans la pièce, un tablier noué autour de sa taille. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le jeune homme se demanda comment une femme aussi jolie avait pu _délibérément_ choisir de vivre avec Deucalion.

« Alors voilà Stiles, le fils de mon cousin John, je te présente Jennifer Blake -enfin Collins depuis quelques semaines- ma femme. »

Jennifer tendit sa main et ils se saluèrent en souriant. Stiles trouva qu’elle dégageait quelque chose de sympathique et de réconfortant qui lui souffla qu’ils allaient tout de suite bien s’entendre.

Le téléphone sonna dans la pièce et le majordome arriva quelques secondes après, le combiné téléphonique en main.

« Mr Collins, un appel pour vous. C’est très important, annonça-t-il. 

-Oh, excuse-moi quelques instants Stiles. Jennifer, peux-tu faire visiter la maison à notre invité ? J’essayerai de ne pas être trop long. »

Sa femme acquiesça et ils se sourirent avant que Deucalion ne quitte la pièce, le téléphone déjà à l’oreille.

Jennifer fit visiter la quasi-totalité des pièces à Stiles et ils restèrent quelques instants à discuter dans la chambre où le jeune homme allait dormir ces prochains jours, avant de se diriger au salon. Ils y trouvèrent Collins qui venait tout juste de terminer sa conversation téléphonique. Il les regarda arriver, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Je viens d’avoir Sir Peter de Bourgh au téléphone. Il a appris que tu restais quelque temps chez nous, Stiles, et pour fêter ton arrivée il vient de nous inviter à dîner ce soir dans son château ! 

-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Il faut tout de suite que j’aille choisir la robe que je mettrai pour y aller, annonça gaiment Jennifer en quittant déjà la pièce. »

Stiles ne comprit pas la réaction un peu trop hâtive de Jennifer, mais en regardant le visage heureux et surpris de Deucalion il se dit qu’une invitation de Peter de Bourgh comme celle-ci ne devait pas se faire très souvent.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Stiles. Sir Peter de Bourgh a l’habitude de voir des gens qui ne sont pas de son rang social, il ne te tiendra pas rigueur pour ta tenue. Mets juste ce que tu as emmené de mieux et tout ira bien. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et, bien que vexé de la remarque que Deucalion venait de lui faire, il réussit tout de même à se contrôler et à ne pas lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante.

###

La famille Collins ainsi que Stiles arrivèrent cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous prévu chez Sir de Bourgh, pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression. Pendant le trajet jusqu’au château, Deucalion avait donné une multitude de précisions sur la vie et l’histoire de la famille de Bourgh, afin que Stiles ne soit pas trop perdu si le riche homme abordait le sujet durant le repas.

Le château des de Bourgh était immense et Stiles ne crut pas avoir vu une bâtisse aussi énorme de toute sa vie. L’intérieur du bâtiment était très chargé en décorations, avec des tableaux de famille et des tapisseries sur la quasi-totalité des murs. En voyant le style de la maison, Stiles se dit qu’il devait sûrement refléter la personnalité du fameux Peter de Bourgh, c’est-à-dire qu’il devait être une personne extravagante qui aimait se montrer.

Les trois invités arrivèrent dans un des salons de réception du château, où Sir Peter de Bourgh les attendait. Il était assis sur un canapé, un cocktail à la main. Dès que Deucalion l’aperçu, il se précipita vers le canapé et mit un pied à terre pour le saluer. 

« Bonsoir Sir, je vous suis très reconnaissant de nous avoir invité ce soir. Quelle merveilleuse journée nous avons eu aujourd’hui ! »

Devant l’absence de réaction du Sir, Jennifer se précipita devant lui et souleva le bas de sa robe pour le saluer. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné, ne sachant apparemment pas trop comment se comporter face à cet homme si riche et renommé. Il n’avait vraiment pas dû les inviter souvent. Peut-être était-ce finalement bien la première fois ?

« Et voici Stiles Bennet, dont je vous ai déjà parlé, présenta Deucalion, sortant ainsi le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il est arrivé ce matin même et se fait une immense joie d’être ici, n’est-ce pas ? »

Deucalion le montra du doigt et lui fit les gros yeux pour lui indiquer qu’il devait dire quelque chose. Malheureusement Stiles était complètement perdu et il ne savait ni comment réagir ni que dire.  Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure et il se contenta  finalement de se diriger vers Peter de Bourgh et d’incliner la tête en lui souriant timidement. Sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu’à autre chose, mais bon. Il en profita pour observer l’homme assis devant lui et se dit qu’il n’était pas du tout comme il se l’était imaginé. Il était beaucoup plus jeune et plus mince qu’il aurait cru. Stiles avait pensé qu’avec autant d’argent, Sir de Bourgh aurait passé sa vie à manger tout ce qu’il voulait et donc qu’il serait plutôt enrobé. Or l’homme assis devant lui était plutôt musclé, il avait les cheveux bruns, une barbe d’un ou deux jours, et surtout –ce qui montrait qu’il était vraiment riche-un air hautain qui lui disait quelque chose. Il portait, non pas une fourrure comme dans l’imagination du jeune homme, mais un tee-shirt en col V et une veste vert pétant qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Plus personnes ne parlaient dans la pièce depuis quelque temps déjà, tout le monde se contentant de s’observer sans un bruit. Stiles se sentit obligé de rompre ce silence trop embarrassant à son goût et  dit la première chose idiote qui lui passa par l’esprit.

« Joli veste », commenta-t-il en se souvenant que les personnes de haut rang aimaient qu’on les flatte, même si ce n’était pas la vérité.

De Bourgh leva la tête vers lui et braqua ses yeux bleus d’une manière menaçante sur lui.

« Tu mens, répondit-il.

-Non je vous jure elle vous… »

Mais Stiles n’eut pas le temps de finir car Peter de Bourgh s’était levé d’un coup, ses yeux avaient viré au rouge, ses canines s’étaient transformées en crocs et il hurlait à quelques centimètres de Stiles, la main serrée autour de son cou. Celui-ci était terrorisé, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Ok j’ai menti, je ne savais pas que vous étiez un loup-garou, s’il-vous-plaît lâchez-moi je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! débita Stiles les yeux écarquillés. »

Le loup-garou tira Stiles par le cou et l’amena à travers le château jusque dans une chambre. Il jeta le jeune homme sur le lit et enleva sa veste avant de la jeter à travers la pièce.

« Pitié ne me faites pas de mal, je ne vous mentirai plus jamais, je vous le promets ! » paniqua Stiles de plus belle.

Peter de Bourgh s’arrêta à ce moment-là, ses yeux reprirent une teinte normale et ses crocs disparurent. Il éclata ensuite de rire et tendit la main à Stiles pour qu’il puisse se relever du lit.

« Je t’aime déjà, Stiles. Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais rien. J’ai un petit penchant pour les sorties théâtrales, c’est vrai, mais je t’ai juste emmené ici pour que je puisse ranger ma veste. Je l’aime bien, mais je comprends qu’elle ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée avec toi, lui dit-il en lui donnant un petit coup amical sur l’épaule. Ce sera déjà bien plus amusant qu’avec les deux Collins tout frigides et ennuyeux à mourir ! Allez, on y retourne ? Ils vont finir par s’inquiéter. »

Le loup-garou sortit de la chambre et Stiles le suivit sans se faire prier. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ? Il n’avait rien compris à la situation, juste qu’il avait eu la peur de sa vie et que de Bourgh était un homme vraiment _très_ étrange. Sa personnalité avait changée en un instant, passant d’un loup-garou terrifiant à un homme qui semblait juste vouloir s’amuser. Si le Sir pouvait rester la personne qui avait blagué sur le caractère ennuyeux de Collins toute la soirée, ils pourraient peut-être bien s’entendre. Il fallait juste savoir s’il ne se retransformerait pas en loup-garou et, sur un coup de tête, déciderait de lui arracher la tête.  

Stiles secoua la tête et se demanda à ce moment-là pourquoi il arrivait toujours à se mettre dans ses situations pas possibles.

###

Peter revint dans le salon avec le sourire aux lèvres. Deucalion et Jennifer se levèrent d’un bond des chaises où ils s’étaient assis, et le regardèrent d’une manière inquiète.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l’ai pas mangé. Même si j’en avais terriblement envie », leur dit Sir de Bourgh en adressant un clin d’œil à Stiles. 

Les deux Collins écarquillèrent les yeux et blêmirent à vue d’œil.

« Je plaisante, enfin ! »  tenta-t-il de les rassurer en riant.

Le couple ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant et il fallut que Stiles leur dise à son tour que tout allait bien pour qu’ils se détendent enfin.

Le jeune homme alla voir Peter de Bourgh et lui murmura,  à la fois amusé et inquiet :

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils supportent une nouvelle blague comme celle-là, Sir.

-Oh s’il-te-plaît, appelle-moi Peter. Et de toute façon je t’avais prévenu, ils n’ont vraiment aucun humour. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et retourna voir les Collins avec un sourire gêné.

Une sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, et Peter frappa dans ses mains d’une manière joyeuse.

« C’est sûrement mon dernier invité qui vient d’arriver ! Il ne changera jamais, toujours en retard celui-là. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le majordome arriva dans la pièce.

« Mr de Bourgh, votre neveu est arrivé. Je l’ai fait patienter dans la salle de réception car le dîner est prêt. Vous pouvez donc vous y rendre dès à présent. »

Peter hocha la tête et congédia son majordome. Il fit signe à ses invités de le suivre et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Deux domestiques ouvrirent la porte pour qu’ils entrent dans la pièce, et Stiles ne put s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi les personnes riches avaient toujours besoin qu’on leur ouvre les portes. N’arrivaient-ils pas à le faire tout seul  ou alors avaient-ils peur que les microbes de la poignée contaminent leur main ? Stiles n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question car ils entrèrent dans la pièce et celle-ci la subjugua. Il y avait une longue table en bois au milieu de la salle avec des couverts en argent et des assiettes en porcelaine. Il y avait de splendides lustres au-dessus de la table et des tables représentant le comté sur les murs. Le parquet à leur pied brillait tellement que Stiles pouvait presque y voir son reflet sans déformation.

« Ah mon neveu, tu es venu finalement ! Je savais que tu allais m’écouter, il faut que tu sortes un peu au lieu de te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin !»

« Peter, lâche-moi, je n’aime pas les câlins. Et je ne me morfondais pas. »

Stiles n’avait pas fait attention à l’invité, trop émerveillé par la pièce. Il ne l’avait pas remarqué, non, mais la voix qu’il venait d’entendre… Cette voix à la fois grave et grincheuse, elle ressemblait si fort à…

« Mr, Mrs Collins et Stiles je vous présente mon neveu. Il est un peu timide et grognon, mais je vous le promets, il ne mord pas ! Enfin la plupart du temps… » présenta Peter le sourire aux lèvres avant de pousser son neveu devant lui pour que les invités le voient. 

Le neveu soupira, visiblement agacé, puis il salua les invités de la tête avant que son regard ne croise celui de Stiles. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger et son cœur s’accéléra. Il ne pensait plus jamais revoir _Derek_ , et encore moins ici.


	8. Chapter 8

Le regard de Derek accrocha celui de Stiles quelques instants. L'incompréhension et la surprise de l'un reflétaient dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que... commença Stiles.

-Ravi de vous revoir, Mr Darcy, le coupa Collins en se plaçant entre les deux hommes. Que faites-vous dans la région ? Je vous croyais parti en direction du New-yorkshire. »

Derek détacha son regard de Stiles et toisa Deucalion. Il hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question, sans émettre aucun son. Peter remarqua la situation et décida d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère quelque peu tenue.

« Allons, passons à table avant que notre dîner ne refroidisse ! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Je m'assois en bout de table. Mr et Mrs Collins placez-vous face à face, s'il-vous-paît. »

Les invités suivirent les ordres de Peter et les domestiques arrivèrent instantanément avec l'entrée. Les convives commencèrent à manger et Collins ainsi que Sir de Bourgh accaparèrent la conversation. Stiles ne participa pas à la conversation, d'une part car les discussions des deux hommes n'étaient pas très intéressantes, et d'une autre car la présence de Derek en face de lui bloquait chacun de ses mots dans sa gorge serrée. Il lançait quelques fois des regards discrets vers le loup-garou, mais plus il le regardait, plus il se sentait mal. L'homme en face de lui fixait son assiette d'une manière un peu trop prononcée pour être naturelle et ne levait la tête que pour acquiescer aux questions que lui posaient Collins ou son oncle. Stiles pouvait voir les muscles parfaits de la mâchoire du loup se contracter lorsqu'il mangeait et, à cette vision, Stiles avait envie de retourner des mois en arrière et de poser à nouveau ses mains sur son visage, sans éprouver aucune gêne.

En pensant à ça, son ventre se noua et il ne put quasiment rien avaler de la suite du repas. Pourquoi Derek était-il là ce soir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais tenté de le contacter ? Pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il ne le connaissait pas ? Pourquoi ne lui jetait-il aucun regard pour simplement lui montrer qu'il avait conscience de sa présence ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Stiles, mais il n'arrivait à en formuler aucune à voix haute. Il se mura dans le silence durant tout le reste du dîner.

###

Après avoir terminé le repas, la soirée se poursuivit dans un petit salon où les convives pouvaient se servir en thé ou en café tout en discutant. Stiles s'était éclipsé au fond de la pièce pour se prendre une tasse de thé, échappant ainsi aux diverses conversations.

« Je t'ai connu plus bavard que ça. »

Stiles sursauta à la voix grave de Derek qui lui chuchota ces paroles à l'oreille. Il renversa du thé brulant sur sa chemise blanche et fit un bond en arrière.

« Nom de… ! T'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? Je viens de me bruler ! s'écria Stiles en agitant sa chemise comme si ce geste pouvait refroidir le tissu.

-Salle de bain, dit simplement le loup en quittant déjà la pièce. »

Stiles le suivit non sans rechigner. Décidément, Derek n'était pas non plus devenu plus bavard qu'avant.

Il arriva dans la salle de bain où le loup avait disparu il y a quelques instants à peine. Celui-ci avait déjà ouvert le robinet et était en train d'humidifier une serviette de toilette.

« Ta chemise, dit le loup sur le même ton autoritaire que tout à l'heure.

-Wouah du calme ! T'as dit quoi ?

-Enlève-la. »

Stiles regarda Derek, puis sa chemise, puis à nouveau Derek, qui maintenant levait ses sourcils en soupirant d'exaspération. L'humain ne put riposter plus longtemps et retira finalement son vêtement en bougonnant.

« Il m'a déjà vu sans pantalon et maintenant torse-nu. Un jour faudra bien qu'on inverse les rôles », se murmura Stiles pour lui-même.

Quand il termina d'ôter sa chemise il releva la tête vers le loup et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que celui-ci avait tout entendu.  _Foutues oreilles surnaturelles._  Le corps du jeune homme prit une couleur écarlate et  _fort heureusement_  Derek ne commenta pas. Celui-ci se contenta de fermer le robinet et d'approcher Stiles avec la serviette humide en main. Il observa le corps de l'humain de haut en bas avec une expression indéchiffrable puis posa le tissu sur la zone rouge vif située au-dessus de son nombril. Stiles siffla entre ses dents au contact, dû à la fois à la douleur de la brûlure mais aussi à l'étrange proximité de Derek dont il avait perdu l'habitude.

Il ne pût le supporter bien longtemps et rompit le silence pesant et gêné de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Derek ?

\- J'ai été invité par mon oncle, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Ça je  _sais._ Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors que tu devrais être dans le New-yorshire à t'occuper d'une meute incontrôlable ? »

Derek mit quelque temps à répondre, comme s'il cherchait les mots exacts pour s'expliquer. Ou alors pour se chercher une excuse suffisamment valable ?

« Des négociations sont en train de se faire avec la meute. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour régler ça, donc je suis venu. J'aurais peut-être pas dû si j'avais su que t'étais là. »

Stiles se figea complètement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Derek le remarqua et leva la tête vers lui.

« Tu ne voulais plus me voir, c'est ça ? » demanda l'humain d'une voix faible.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua imperceptiblement la tête. La vérité semblait si évidente maintenant qu'il y était confronté.  _Bien sûr_  que Derek ne voulait plus le revoir. S'il était parti et avait tout fait pour ne pas le contacter, il y avait sûrement une bonne raison. Celle-ci étant que Stiles était insupportable, trop bavard et qu'il exaspérait Derek. Comment le jeune homme avait-il pu croire un seul instant que le loup-garou le considérait autrement ?

« Non ce n'est pas ça, Stiles. C'est… » commença Derek.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et, voyant de l'hésitation dans le regard de l'autre homme, il se dit tout de suite que les paroles qui suivraient n'allaient pas lui faire plaisir.

« Laisse tomber », murmura alors Stiles.

Il n'était pas prêt à connaître la vérité, celle qui le blesserait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se dégagea alors de Derek, récupéra sa chemise tombée à terre et quitta en trombes la salle de bain, laissant le loup-garou déconcerté, seul au milieu de la pièce.

###

Quand Stiles retourna dans le petit salon de réception sans s'être perdu une seule fois, il fut surpris de n'y trouver que Peter. Celui-ci leva un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme arriver avec sa chemise pas encore complètement reboutonnée.

« Eh ben, je me disais bien que vous mettiez du temps. Mais si c'est pour faire des choses comme ça, vous auriez pu me prévenir, je vous aurais donné la clef d'une des chambres d'amis ! commenta Peter en agitant ses sourcils de manière comique tout en souriant d'un air entendu.

-Lâche-le, Peter, grogna Derek qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée.

-Ouh la la, je ne te connaissais pas si protecteur, mon neveu.

-Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à boire ? coupa Stiles avant que Derek ne réponde. »

Les allusions de Peter étaient déjà assez gênantes comme ça, pas la peine d'ajouter une dispute entre neveu-oncle par-dessus le marché.

« Si, il y a du thé et du café juste derrière le…

-Non, le coupa Stiles. Je voudrais quelque chose de plus  _fort_.

-Oh, je me disais bien que tu allais me plaire, Stiles. »

Peter appela un de ses domestiques.

« Brighton, apporte-nous de quoi faire la fête ! » s'exclama-t-il en frappant des mains joyeusement.

###

L'organisation surprise d'une petite fête avait bien allégée l'atmosphère préalablement tendue. Peter avait mis de la musique forte dans la pièce et ramené beaucoup de bouteilles. Les trois convives en étaient déjà à leur troisième verre quand Stiles demanda enfin où étaient passés les Collins.

« Vous avez mis beaucoup de temps à vous amuser dans votre coin tous les deux. Mr Collins devait se lever tôt demain matin pour son travail alors ils sont partis. Je leur ai dit de ne pas s'en faire pour toi et que je t'invitais à passer la soirée et à dormir ici. Je suis content qu'ils soient partis, ils étaient vraiment d'un ennui mortel ! » expliqua Peter en riant sans véritable raison.

Stiles hocha la tête et pouffa à son tour. Mr Collins n'avait pas dû partir rassuré. Déjà que Peter avait fait semblant d'attaquer Stiles à son arrivée, l'inviter à dormir devrait sûrement l'inquiéter davantage, mais qu'importe. Le jeune homme se sentait bien en ce moment. Il buvait verres sur verres pour oublier son dernier moment en tête à tête avec Derek et surtout pour noyer tous les sentiments véridiques ou non qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard de ce dernier.

Il est vrai que boire n'a jamais été la solution à ses problèmes, mais ça lui permettait au moins de les mettre de côté pour un instant. Il se sentait plus détendu, se fichant de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il profitait du moment présent et ne contrôlait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. C'est pourquoi il se surprit lui-même quand il vint se poster juste devant Derek –qui avait lui aussi un verre à la main- et commença à discuter.

« Comment va Scott ? cria Stiles pour se faire entendre par-dessus le fond musical bien trop élevé.

-Bien. Je crois qu'il se fait à la vie dans le New-yorshire. »

Stiles ne releva pas ces informations. Trop éméché pour faire de liens dans sa tête, il ne pensa même pas à demander si Scott s'était trouvé une petite-amie ou s'il avait réussi à oublier Allison. Son cerveau était dans un brouillard total et, au lieu de réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait tirer des informations au loup-garou, il se contenta de danser gauchement sur la chanson qu'il entendait en fond.

Derek regarda Stiles se dandiner en sirotant tranquillement son verre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'alcool pouvait avoir un effet comme celui-ci sur les humains. Pourquoi un simple liquide amer pouvait-il rendre les personnes aussi inertes et complètement bizarres, dansant comme le faisait Stiles sans aucune gêne ? Il haussa les épaules et profita de la vue qu'il avait du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que le loup l'observait intensément. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de se défouler sur la piste de danse, il s'approcha de Derek, un peu essoufflé. Il accrocha le regard du plus âgé et les deux hommes s'observèrent sans un mot, comme interdit.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Derek n'arriva pas à retenir les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Ils avaient quitté sa bouche sans son consentement et il se surprit lui-même quand il les entendit. Il se figea sur place et guetta la réaction du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? cria ce dernier par-dessus la musique. J'ai rien compris ! »

Derek laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il sourit et fit un geste de la main qui voulait signifier que ce n'était pas important. Stiles acquiesça sans rouspéter -l'alcool n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés finalement- et se remit à danser comme si de rien n'était.

Derek avait eu chaud. Et ce n'était certainement pas un effet secondaire du liquide ambré présent dans son verre.

###

La fête avait battu son plein jusque tard dans le nuit ou tôt le matin, cela dépendant de la perception de chacun. Stiles avait principalement dansé toute la nuit, discutant par-ci par-là avec Derek ou Peter. Ce dernier était venu taquiner les deux autres hommes plusieurs fois et en avait profité pour glisser une ou deux blagues inappropriées au passage. Derek, lui, n'avait pas fait grand-chose mise à part rouspéter après son oncle ou regarder discrètement Stiles se balancer en rythme.

L'humain se réveilla sur le canapé du petit salon avec un mal de tête insupportable. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de la fête, et peut-être qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Il avait l'habitude de faire des choses embarrassantes quand il était soûl, et il préférait avoir tout oublié plutôt que de devoir faire face à des souvenirs bien trop gênants.

Il était seul dans la pièce et en déduisit que Peter et Derek étaient partis se coucher dans un  _vrai_  lit, contrairement à lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça car le canapé était quasiment aussi confortable que le lit d'une place qu'il possédait chez lui. Il se leva le plus doucement possible et massa ses tempes le temps que la pièce arrête de tourner devant ses yeux. Il attrapa la veste qu'il avait apportée la veille et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Stiles ! Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

La voix de Peter le fit sursauter et il se retourna, la main sur la porte d'entrée. Le loup-garou était à quelques mètres de lui, en robe de chambre noire, une tasse de café fumant entre les mains.

« Oui, il faut que je rentre. J'avais promis aux Collins d'arroser leur plante aujourd'hui. »

« J'espère que tu as au moins passé une bonne soirée, à bientôt j'espère ? » répondit contre toute attente Peter, les yeux un peu plissés.

Stiles acquiesça simplement et quitta la demeure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Peter n'avait pas relevé son mensonge, mais ça n'était pas plus mal. Il n'aurait pas voulu s'expliquer devant lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu avouer à voix haute qu'il voulait s'enfuir au plus vite pour ne pas croiser Derek. Il avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée, mas il ne pouvait pas être certain d'avoir été irréprochable. Comment aurait-il pu assumer le regard du loup s'il lui avait avoué des choses que l'un comme l'autre n'auraient pas voulu connaître ? Non, il avait bien fait de s'échapper. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir avant de le croiser une nouvelle fois.

###

Stiles n'eut malheureusement pas tout le temps qu'il avait espéré pour méditer tranquillement. Quand il fut enfin rentré chez les Collins, il prit tout de suite un cachet d'aspirine et Jennifer lui conseilla de se reposer dans sa chambre tout le reste de la matinée. Il se réveilla un peu avant le déjeuner et sentit que son mal de tête se dissipait peu à peu.

Le jeune homme se baladait dans le jardin des Collins dans l'après-midi quand il aperçut une silhouette familière approcher vers lui.

Que faisait Derek ici ?

« Mr Collins m'a laissé entrer et il m'a dit que tu prenais un peu l'air. Tu en avais besoin après hier, je pense. »

Stiles se figea. Alors c'était vrai, il avait fait n'importe quoi durant la soirée ? Il lança un regard de détresse et de panique à Derek, qui s'empressa de s'expliquer, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Tu as juste passé ton temps à danser, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le jeune homme se détendit et il acquiesça.

« Il fait un temps splendide aujourd'hui », annonça étrangement Derek.

Ce dernier se balançait sur ses pieds et regardait autour de lui de manière indécise. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais la referma tout de suite après, ravisant indubitablement ses propos. Stiles ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire. Le loup voulait visiblement lui annoncer quelque chose, mais il semblait se l'interdire. Il bougeait constamment sur place et le jeune homme eut du mal à le reconnaître. Lui qui était toujours très stoïque et maître de lui-même était méconnaissable.

« Je vais rester quelques jours chez mon oncle », avoua-t-il finalement.

Stiles acquiesça à nouveau, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire car la situation le rendait perplexe.

Derek tenta à nouveau de parler, mais il se ravisa encore une fois. Il fixa quelques instants le visage de l'humain puis le salua avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

Stiles resta sans bouger quelques instants, trop perturbé pour faire un seul geste. Que venait-il de se passer ? Derek voulait-il parler d'hier, lui demander pourquoi il était parti si rapidement de la salle de bain ? Il se repassa la scène plusieurs fois dans la tête, mais plus il le faisait, moins il comprenait la situation.

Le reste de la journée passa sans encombre et Derek ne revint pas s'expliquer. Stiles se coucha tôt ce jour-là, des questions tournoyant inlassablement dans son esprit. Deux interrogations le hantèrent toute la nuit et il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil : pourquoi Derek était-il venu le voir et  _surtout_  qu'aurait-il voulu lui avouer ?

 


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Stiles n’avait toujours pas élucidé le mystère du comportement étrange de Derek. Il s’était pourtant réveillé tôt, son esprit cogitant déjà à toute allure, mais rien ni fit, il ne put mettre de mot sur l’attitude inattendue du loup-garou.

Les Collins et lui venaient de terminer de déjeuner. Deucalion avait à nouveau monopolisé la conversation et Stiles -quasi muet- était resté plongé dans ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Stiles ? Il fut un temps où tu ne gardais pas la langue dans ta poche, il me semble, lui fit remarquer Deucalion.

-Oui ça va, j’ai un peu mal à me remettre de la soirée. Il s’est passé pas mal de choses.

-Comme quoi ? demanda le plus âgé, avide de connaître tout ce qui pouvait relier de près ou de loin Sir Peter de Bourgh.

-Rien d’important,  déclara Stiles sur un ton qui indiquait que la conversation était close. »

Deucalion haussa les épaules et se leva avant d’annoncer qu’il irait s’occuper du jardin aujourd’hui. Il quitta la pièce en sifflotant gaiement.

« Stiles, tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi ? » demanda étonnamment Jennifer, qui n’avait –elle non plus- pas décroché un mot du repas.

La jeune femme avait été très discrète depuis son arrivée et, comme elle dégageait une aura de gentillesse, le jeune homme était content qu’elle lui adresse enfin la parole.

Il réfléchit rapidement à sa question, se disant qu’il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu’il comptait passer le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre à ruminer ses pensées, alors il lui répondit finalement par la négation.

« J’aimerais faire une promenade dans le petit bois derrière la maison, tu m’accompagnes ? »

Il haussa les épaules, mais acquiesça tout de même. _Ça me changera peut-être les idées_ , pensa-t-il.

Stiles et Jennifer quittèrent donc la salle à manger et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives pour se changer et mettre des habits adaptés à la marche en forêt, avant de se rejoindre sur le perron de la maison. Stiles portait son sweat à capuche rouge préféré et Jennifer une veste kaki cintrée qui lui allait à merveille. Ils traversèrent le jardin, où Deucalion leur fit signe de la main, puis ils se dirigèrent jusqu’au bois.

###

« Il fait encore beau, mais je doute que le temps se maintienne. Il y aura bientôt de l’orage, je pense », commença à converser Jennifer.

Pourquoi les gens d’Alphasford voulaient-ils toujours parler du temps qu’il faisait au lieu d’aller droit au but ? Déjà Derek hier, puis Jennifer aujourd’hui. L’atmosphère météorologique de la région était-elle si spéciale ou alors servait-elle d’une bonne approche pour en venir au fait juste après ? A en croire le comportement étrange de Derek la veille, ça ne devait sûrement pas être la dernière proposition. Le loup-garou avait préféré s’en aller sans élaborer et sans lui avouer la véritable raison de sa visite. Qu’avait-il bien pu vouloir lui dire ou lui demander ? Stiles revoyait encore son regard agité qui se posait tantôt sur lui, tantôt sur les alentours, sans véritablement se fixer.  Il avait vu Derek sous un nouveau jour, celui d’un homme hésitant et non sûr de lui. Il était très loin du loup-garou intimidant qui, de son air hautain, invitait tout le monde à le mépriser. Quelque chose avait dû le…

« Stiles ! appela Jennifer d’une voix qui indiquait clairement que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle l’interpelait.

-Désolé, je pensais à… Peu importe. Vous disiez ? répondit-il d’une manière gênée car Derek avait _une nouvelle fois_ obnubilé ses pensées.

-S’il-te-plaît, tutoie-moi, ça me ferait plaisir, lui demanda-t-elle. »

Stiles acquiesça et afficha un petit sourire. Il fallait qu’il se concentre sur la conversation pour que son cerveau ne se remette pas à divaguer.

« Je te demandais donc si tu avais vu Mr Darcy hier. Il était venu voir Deucalion dans l’après-midi et je me demandais si tu l’avais remarqué. »

Venu voir Deucalion ? Il devait y avoir un problème là. Derek était venu le voir _lui_ , pas ce vieux Collins simple d’esprit. Etait-il allé le voir avant d’aller parler à Stiles ? Est-ce pour ça que Derek avait eu un comportement aussi étrange ? Deucalion lui avait-il raconté quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu ?

« Euh… Non, je ne l’avais pas remarqué, mentit Stiles en évitant le regard de Jennifer. Il peut se faire très discret quand il veut.

-Oui, c’est vrai, acquiesça la jeune femme. Je crois qu’il est venu pour annoncer qu’il restait encore quelques jours dans la région. Il avait encore deux trois petites choses à régler avant de s’en aller.

-Quels genres de choses ? demanda Stiles, intrigué. ( _Et si Jennifer lui donnait les réponses aux questions qu’il s’était posé toute la journée ?_ )

-Il doit signer des papiers pour la mise en vente du manoir Halebourne. Il a dit que le propriétaire, un certain Scott Bingley, n’était pas en état de venir le faire lui-même. »

Le jeune homme se figea à l’évocation de son ami, -ou ancien ami ?- et son cerveau se mit à cogiter à une allure folle. Derek ne lui avait-il pas assuré que Scott allait bien ? S’il n’était pas en état de venir jusqu’ici, c’est qu’il n’allait définitivement pas _bien,_ non ? Pourquoi Derek lui avait-il menti ? Pourquoi lui avait-il caché des choses sur Scott ? Ils avaient été pourtant proches à une époque, Derek l’avait-il oublié ? Il tenta tout de même de reprendre ses esprits, et quand il répondit à Jennifer, sa voix ne trembla quasiment pas.

« C-comment ça ? Bingley est malade ?

-Non, non, ce n’est pas ça. Il ne revient plus dans la région car il a eu une histoire de cœur qui s’est mal terminée. »

Devant le regard perplexe et intrigué du jeune homme, Jennifer continua son explication.

« Bingley était très proche d’une jeune fille qui habitait Beaconshire. Ils se voyaient très souvent, mais des bruits ont très vite courus sur la malhonnêteté de la jeune fille. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qui était la « jeune fille » en question. Ça ne pouvait être qu’elle, ça ne pouvait être qu’ _Allison_. Comment des gens avaient pu mettre en doute l’honnêteté de sa sœur ? C’était la fille la plus serviable, aimable et sincère qu’il connaissait. Qu’avaient bien pu  raconter les vieilles commères de Beaconshire pour tarir ainsi sa réputation ?

« Ses intentions n’étaient pas bonnes ? demanda le jeune homme en secouant la tête, incrédule.

-Sa famille ne roulait pas sur l’or, d’après ce que j’ai compris. Les gens disaient qu’elle ne s’intéressait qu’à Bingley pour son argent et que sa famille l’a poussé à le faire, surtout sa mère. Ils ont tous été jugés indésirables et manipulateurs. »

Stiles n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les mots de la jeune femme l’atteignaient en plein cœur, et sa gorge se serra. Alors c’était comme ça que la population de Beaconshire voyait sa famille ? Comme des êtres menteurs dont les actions n’étaient motivées que par l’argent ? Ces pensées lui donnaient envie de vomir.

« Heureusement que Mr Dracy était là pour repérer tout ça. Il a tout expliqué à Bingley et ils ont quitté la région pour s’installer ailleurs et oublier cette famille qui avait bien failli les mettre sur la paille. C’est un brave homme, ce Darcy. Sa future épouse sera la plus heureuse des femmes », termina Jennifer en affichant un petit sourire. 

Elle ne pensait pas faire de mal à Stiles en lui racontant cette petite histoire. Elle pensait simplement lui faire la conversation, pour faire un peu plus ample connaissance. Elle n’imaginait pas l’effet que ces révélations avaient pu faire au jeune homme en face d’elle. Mais elle vit dans ses yeux, quand elle termina de parler, que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Stiles avait la gorgée serrée d’amertume et d’incompréhension. Il se sentait minable aussi. Minable d’avoir pu faire confiance à Derek, d’avoir cru ressentir des choses pour lui alors que pendant ce temps ce dernier le poignardait dans le dos. Il s’était bien moqué de lui avec son air innocent, ses regards brillants comme si de rien n’était. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu revenir le voir et prendre soin de lui quand il s’était brûlé alors qu’il avait causé le malheur de sa sœur ? Sa sœur qui avait été terriblement malheureuse, qui s’était rendue malade du départ soudain de Scott et qui essayait de remonter la pente même si elle n’arrivait toujours pas à passer à autre chose. Comment Derek avait-il pu être aussi cruel ?

Stiles secoua la tête et rit jaune intérieurement. La réponse était évidente en y repensant. Derek avait toujours été dur, sans cœur et considérait tout le monde comme inférieur à lui. Il s’était déjà comporté de la même façon avec Kate, lui rendant la vie impossible et sans avenir. Stiles avait pensé qu’il avait changé, ou du moins qu’il ne se comporterait jamais comme ça avec lui ou sa famille. Mais il s’était lamentablement trompé. Cette histoire lui avait montré qu’il devait arrêter de croire que les gens pouvaient apprendre de leurs erreurs et ne plus les reproduire. Derek resterait le même jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, un être sans scrupule qui ne pense qu’à lui-même. Stiles se trouvait pathétique d’avoir pu avoir des sentiments pour un homme comme ça. Il se dégoûtait d’avoir pu éprouver des choses comme ça.

« Je crois qu’il est l’heure de rentrer, je vais aller préparer du thé, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Jennifer, sortant ainsi Stiles de ses pensées amères.

-Je-je vais rester encore un peu. Je vais faire un tour, réussit-il à répondre malgré l’énorme poids qu’il avait en travers de la gorge. »

La jeune femme acquiesça puis lui sourit comme pour lui redonner courage. Elle lui tapota l’épaule sans lui poser de questions puis s’en alla.

Stiles, quant à lui, se mit à marcher droit devant lui, sans véritable but. Les paroles de Jennifer tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête inlassablement et il tentait toujours plus de comprendre comment Derek avait-il pu faire une chose pareille. Etait-ce ce qu’il avait voulu lui dire la veille ? Voulait-il que Stiles le pardonne ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, le loup-garou ne regrettait jamais rien. Il était peut-être même fier d’avoir fait ça. Briser le bonheur des gens était peut-être un passe-temps pour lui, qui sait. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, consterné par cette pensée.

Il marchait encore, la tête basse et l’esprit agité, quand une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur la tête. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et jura entre ses dents ; cette journée était vraiment un pur désastre. Les nuages au-dessus de sa tête étaient devenus gris-noir et il entendit le tonnerre au loin. De plus en plus de gouttes tombèrent sur le sol et bientôt une averse éclata. L’odeur de la terre mélangée à l’eau de pluie entoura Stiles et il se mit à marcher plus vite pour tenter de trouver un abri. Il s’était beaucoup éloigné de la maison des Collins et un retour en arrière ne servait à rien. Il n’avait plus qu’à prier pour que l’orage ne l’atteigne pas avant qu’il n’ait trouvé quelque chose pour se protéger.

Il rabattit la capuche de son sweat rouge sur la tête et se mit à courir. Il pensa que se dépêcher pouvait le sauver de l’orage, ou peut-être de la situation qu’il avait laissée derrière lui. Qu’avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi naïf et altruiste ? Pourquoi être aussi _humain_ le blessait-il autant ?

###

Le jeune homme aperçut enfin une clairière où se situait une rotonde en marbre au milieu. Il remercia le ciel pour cet abri et s’y dirigea comme s’il s’agissait de son salut. Une fois à l’intérieur, il s’appuya contre une des colonnes en pierre qui soutenaient le toit en forme de dôme et ferma les yeux.

« Inspire, un, deux, trois, expire, un, deux, trois… » se dit-il à haute voix pour calmer les battements de son cœur bien trop élevés.

Il laissa ses pensées divaguer et se diriger inexorablement vers le responsable de son état actuel. Il se revoyait dans la salle de bain à Halebourne des mois auparavant. Il avait les mains sur les joues de Derek, leurs regards étaient plongés l’un dans l’autre. Le loup-garou avait semblé si parfait à ce moment-là. Comment Stiles aurait-il pu croire un seul instant qu’il allait faire du mal à sa sœur et lui gâcher ainsi un avenir comblé et heureux avec Scott ? Comment aurait-il…

« Stiles ! »

Quelqu’un lui toucha l’épaule. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et recula d’un bond en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant lui : Derek je-cache-bien-mon-jeu Darcy.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le loup-garou avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

Il jouait drôlement bien son rôle, Stiles aurait presque pu tomber dans le panneau. Dommage que maintenant le jeune homme connaisse enfin la vraie nature de l’homme en face de lui. 

« Stiles, je… je ne peux plus rien garder pour moi. J’ai besoin de te l’avouer car je vais devenir fou à force de te le cacher, commença Derek d’une voix hésitante et timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas. J’ai déjà voulu te le dire hier, mais je me suis dégonflé. Ces derniers mois ont été terribles pour moi, je devais toujours faire attention à ce que je disais ou à ce que je faisais. Je ne suis pas venu à Alphasford pour Peter mais uniquement pour toi, pour _te_ voir. »

C’était la première fois que le jeune humain entendait Derek parler aussi longtemps. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu’il devienne si subitement loquace ? Stiles ne comprenait rien à la situation et afficha un froncement de sourcils. Son énervement s’était transformé en incompréhension totale, mais sa colère n’avait pas disparue pour autant.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je suis pas certain d’avoir tout compris, réussit-il tout de même à articuler en paraissant le moins amer possible. 

-Je t’aime Stiles, répondit immédiatement Derek comme s’il savait que s’il ne le disait pas tout de suite il ne le dirait jamais. »

Le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise et son cœur loupa un battement. Si un jour quelqu’un lui avait dit que _Derek Darcy_ aurait de tels sentiments pour lui, il aurait bien pu lui rire au nez. Et si Derek lui avait avoué son amour quelques jours auparavant... Mais les _si_ ne l’amèneraient à rien. Aujourd’hui tout était différent. Derek n’était plus l’homme attentionné et mystérieux qu’il avait paru être, non, il était à présent l’être manipulateur, orgueilleux et égoïste qui détruisait le bonheur des gens en un claquement de doigt. Cette déclaration était-elle sincère ou était-elle encore une manipulation du loup-garou ?

Derek interpréta le silence du jeune humain comme un temps de réflexion, alors il reprit.

« J’ai de sincères sentiments pour toi, Stiles. J’ai murement réfléchi et je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser. Est-ce que euh… »

Il marqua une pause, respira un bon coup, puis tenta de fixer son regard dans celui du jeune homme en face de lui avant de demander :

« Est-ce que c’est réciproque ? »

Stiles n’en cru pas ses oreilles. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et une idée passa rapidement dans sa tête… Mais non, c’était de la pure folie, alors il se ressaisit. Derek n’était absolument pas le genre d’homme qui lui fallait, il détruisait toutes les personnes proches de lui. Il fallait que Stiles lui réponde par la négation et que sa réponse lui fasse autant de mal que ce qu’il a fait endurer à Kate ou à Allison.

Le jeune homme se mit enfin d’accord avec ses pensées et son visage étonné se transforma rapidement en un visage dur, prêt à avouer à Derek tout ce qu’il pensait de lui, quitte à mentir pour arriver à ses fins.

« Je suis flatté des sentiments que tu peux éprouver, Derek. Je suis désolé qu’ils t’aient fait souffrir ces derniers mois, je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte, répondit Stiles avec une once d’ironie dans la voix.

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? demanda le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils, un regard incompréhensif sur le visage.

-Non.

-Tu me rejettes, alors ? C’est ça ta réponse ? demanda-t-il plus incrédule encore.

-Tu as peut-être souffert à cause de moi, mais moi au moins je n’en avais pas conscience.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Comment tu peux faire autant de mal autour de toi sans même t’en préoccuper ? Pourquoi détruire le bonheur d’Allison en éloignant Scott ? N’était-elle pas aussi bien pour lui ? Ne répond-elle pas à tes critères juste parce qu’elle est humaine et qu’elle n’a pas assez d’argent comparée à lui ? s’énerva Stiles.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De toi et de ton aptitude à détruire le bonheur des autres ! s’emporta-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré de voir que Derek n’assumait même pas ses actes.

-Je ne… commença le loup-garou.

-Et Kate, alors ? continua Stiles sur le même ton.

-Quoi, Kate ? répondit Derek en s’avançant vers Stiles, les yeux légèrement plissés.

-Elle m’a tout raconté. A la fois sur votre histoire mais aussi sur la manière dont ça s’est terminé. T’as pas honte de lui avoir fait et de _toujours_ lui faire autant de mal ? Tu réalises que tu gâches tout son bonheur ?

-Oh, _pardon_ , Kate doit vraiment être très malheureuse ! s’écria Derek plein d’amertume.

-Attends je rêve ou j’entends de l’ironie là ? T’es à ce point insensible aux autres ? Tu peux au moins nier le fait que tu l’as menacé de mort ? »

Kate lui avait fait part des différentes menaces qu’elle avait reçues de la part de Derek. Aller jusque-là pour une simple rupture mal digérée était inacceptable.

A l’entente de ces mots, Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. Il fixa le sol et sembla se calmer du mieux qu’il pouvait avant de répondre d’une voix mi-hésitante mi-énervée.

« Je…Non. C’est la vérité, je ne peux pas nier. »

Stiles prit cette révélation comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Alors tout était vrai, Kate ne lui avait pas menti. Il était bien le Derek manipulateur et égoïste qu’il s’était imaginé. Savoir que tout ce qu’il avait pensé d’horrible sur le loup-garou était vrai lui donna la nausée. Une petite partie de lui-même avait encore espéré se tromper, être allé trop loin dans son imagination, avoir exagéré les faits ou les traits de caractère de Derek, mais non. La vérité lui éclatait en pleine figure et Stiles lutta contre le paysage qui valsait devant ses yeux.

 « Pourquoi Kate a mérité ça ? Toutes tes conquêtes finissent comme ça ? demanda le jeune homme après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Non, Kate était une exception.

-Comment veux-tu que je… commença Stiles.

-Alors tu ne me fais pas confiance ? l’interrompit Derek en relevant les yeux. Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi ?

-Comment faire confiance à une personne aussi manipulatrice, égoïste et hautaine que toi ? s’écria Stiles en le pointant du doigt d’une manière énervée. »

Derek hoqueta et sembla blessé par ces derniers propos.

« Alors c’est comme ça que tu me vois ? répondit ce dernier en haussant le ton. Comment je peux être égoïste alors que je viens de te dire que je t’aime ? Toi, un _simple_ humain sans argent et dont la famille semble si peu instruite que les parents cherchent à tout prix à marier leurs enfants plutôt qu’à travailler ! »

Stiles resta bouche-bée, le regard fixant Derek avec rage. Comment avait-il pu avoir des sentiments pour un tel homme ? Comment avait-il pu lui trouver des qualités ? Ces propos lui avaient noué la gorge et il dut se retenir pour ne pas s’effondrer. Le loup-garou paru le remarquer car il ravala tout de suite ses paroles, mais le mal était déjà fait.

« Excuse-moi, ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire. J’étais énervé, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a…

-Comment aurais-tu pu croire que je puisse accepter d’être avec toi ? le coupa Stiles d’une voix pleine d’amertume. La première fois que je t’ai vu je me suis demandé pourquoi tu étais toujours tout seul, mais maintenant j’ai compris. La suffisance et l’orgueil que j’ai remarqué en un coup d’œil font de toi un être détestable. Derek, tu es bien la dernière personne avec qui j’aurais envie de partager ma vie, tu entends ? La _dernière,_ cracha-t-il entre ses dents. »

Derek voulut répliquer, mais se rétracta. Il releva la tête et tenta de faire bonne figure pour ne pas s’effondrer devant le jeune humain. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles pour tenter d’y déceler un brin de mensonges, mais il n’y trouva rien que de la vérité. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il s’approchait toujours plus de l’humain et qu’il se retrouvait maintenant qu’à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Leurs regards étaient plongés l’un dans l’autre et plus aucun des deux hommes ne bougeaient. Le cerveau de Stiles ne fonctionnait plus, mélangé entre l’énervement, l’amertume, la honte mais aussi quelque chose d’incontrôlable qui ne faisait que grandir en voyant Derek de si près. Ce dernier détacha son regard de celui de Stiles pour se diriger plus bas, droit sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit pour tenter de ravaler toute l’appréhension  et le doute  qu’il ressentait en ce moment même et s’approcha finalement plus près. Il sentait maintenant sur son visage le souffle chaud et la respiration rapide de Stiles. Il entendait les battements de son cœur s’affoler et il eut bien peur que le jeune homme face une crise de panique pile à ce moment-là. Derek avança encore, comme poussé par un être invisible qui l’attirait irrévocablement vers Stiles. Ce dernier ne sembla plus réfléchir et ferma les yeux, prêt à…

Rencontrer le vide.

Il ouvrit les yeux, incrédule et surpris. Il observa autour de lui, mais Derek était déjà loin. Il se précipita à l’extérieur de la rotonde, la pluie battante le trempant à nouveau. Il regarda à nouveau les alentours, mais ses émotions s’abattirent sur lui toutes en même temps. Il se laissa tomber sur l’herbe mouillée, anéanti par les derniers événements.  Il replia ses jambes devant lui et les entoura de ses bras. Il se persuada ensuite que ce n’étaient que des gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur son visage et non des larmes d’amertume et de déception.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête le lendemain matin. Il avait passé la nuit à cogiter sur les derniers événements, alternant des moments de colère, de déception et de tristesse. Il avait enchaîné cauchemars et moment de semi-conscience, où il se mettait à pleurer sans raison, complètement accablé par la situation. Il se demandait sans cesse comment il avait pu se tromper autant sur un seul homme.

Il se leva de son lit et enfila les premiers habits qui lui venaient sous la main : un sweat-shirt bleu et un jogging gris. Il n’avait pas la tête à réfléchir à sa tenue vestimentaire et encore moins à manger quelque chose ou à parler à quelqu’un. Il prit donc une feuille de papier et écrivit qu’il n’avait pas faim et qu’il aimerait rester dans sa chambre à lire toute la journée. Il glissa le mot sous la porte afin que les Collins ne le dérangent pas.

Il s’étira ensuite et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour tirer les rideaux. Le ciel était encore teinté de gris, et il se dit que la météo reflétait bien son état d’esprit : maussade et sans aucune lueur.

Stiles retourna finalement vers son lit et s’écroula dessus. Il se força à dormir pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient encore de s’échapper de ses yeux.

###

Stiles rêva.

_Quelqu’un montait les escaliers d’un pas hésitant. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Stiles et frappa trois coups légers à la porte. Le jeune homme souffla d’exaspération, il avait pourtant dit –ou en tout cas_ écrit _\- qu’il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Deux nouveaux coups se firent entendre puis la porte s’ouvrit finalement sans son autorisation._

_« Deucalion, t’as pas lu le mot ? Je voulais rester tranquillement dans ma chambre aujourd’hui, sans voir personne, grommela Stiles entre ses dents._

_-Je-je fais vraiment tout de travers apparemment. Mais je ne serais pas long. »_

_La voix était grave et hésitante, ce n’était pas celle de Deucalion. Stiles se retourna dans son lit pour observer la personne présente dans la pièce._ Derek.

_« Je voulais juste te laisser des explications, se justifia le loup-garou une lettre à la main. Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne te renouvelle pas mes sentiments. T’as été assez clair hier. »_

_Le jeune humain acquiesça simplement, ne trouvant rien d’autre à faire._

_Derek posa le bout de papier sur le bureau qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et s’en alla sans rien ajouter de plus._

###

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, manquant d’air. Il haleta, tentant désespérément de remplir ses poumons, puis il se leva en courant et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il mit sa tête à l’extérieur et inspira. Ses poumons se remplirent d’air frais et ses battements de cœur affolés se calmèrent peu à peu. Avoir des crises de panique en rêvant de Derek, alors que des mois précédents ce dernier l’avait empêché d’en avoir une, était tout à fait ironique.

Une fois qu’il reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, il se dirigea à nouveau vers son lit dans un état second. Il s’allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Le rêve qu’il avait fait précédemment avait été très étrange. Il avait semblé si réel que Stiles avait pu sentir le parfum mentholé de Derek quand il était entré dans la pièce. Il avait pu observer les mains du loup-garou se lier entre elles et se tordant d’une manière gênée. Il avait pu voir ses dix doigts… Ses _dix_ doigts. Qui lui avait déjà appris que dans un rêve les personnes n’avaient jamais dix doigts mais beaucoup plus… ?

Stiles tourna la tête doucement, perplexe. Il posa son regard sur le bureau et aperçut un bout de papier blanc dessus. Il se leva d’un bond tout en se disant que ce n’était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être une lettre de Derek. Tout s’était passé dans son _rêve_ , nom de Dieu ! Il prit néanmoins le papier entre ses mains et l’ouvrit fébrilement. Il regarda immédiatement le destinateur et pria pour ne pas être devenu complètement fou. _Derek Hale_. D’accord, il était officiellement devenu complètement fou. Derek était vraiment venu dans sa chambre et Stiles l’avait traité comme s’il n’était pas important voire qu’il n’existait même pas. Mais en fait, comment aurait-il dû réagir en sa présence ? Aurait-il dû lui crier dessus ? Aurait-il dû lui dire qu’il pensait tout ce qu’il avait dit la veille ou qu’au contraire il avait tout inventé ? Savait-il lui-même si ses propos étaient véridiques ou non ? Il avait pourtant pensé ne plus jamais revoir Derek après leur dernière conversation bien trop houleuse et embarrassante pour que l’un ou l’autre n’ait envie de se rencontrer à nouveau. Et puis Stiles se l’était déjà dit, il préférait ignorer toutes formes de problèmes jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’existent plus. Alors était-ce une bonne chose d’avoir quasi ignoré le loup-garou ? Il haussa les épaules, sachant déjà qu’il ne trouverait pas de réponse à ses questions, puis commença à lire la lettre.

_Stiles,_

_Je t’écris car je ne peux pas te laisser avec toutes ces fausses idées que tu as sur moi. Je sais déjà que mes explications ne changeront rien aux sentiments que tu as pour moi, ou plus précisément l’absence de ceux-ci, mais je te dois la vérité._ _À propos de Kate, d’abord. Elle n’est pas ce que tu crois. Kate et moi avons eu une histoire il y a quelques années, je croyais qu’elle était la personne parfaite pour moi, mais j’ai été trop naïf. Sa famille et elle sont des chasseurs, ils veulent tuer tous les loups-garous car d’après eux nous sommes une menace pour l’espèce humaine. Elle s’est servie de moi pour atteindre ma famille et a assassiné une grande partie de mes proches. Donc oui, je l’ai déjà menacé plusieurs de fois de mort. Je ne suis pourtant jamais passé à l’acte, car je ne veux pas lui ressembler. Nous sommes des prédateurs, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés d’être des tueurs. Kate vogue de villes en villes car elle recherche toujours plus de loups-garous à assassiner, je n’ai aucune responsabilité là-dedans._

_Pour ce qui concerne l’éloignement de Scott et d’Allison, je peux t’expliquer. Nous avons été appelés dans le New-Yorkshire pour régler des problèmes de meutes. Pour tout t’avouer, j’y ai vu l’occasion rêvée. J’avais rapidement développé des sentiments pour toi et plus nous nous voyions, plus ils étaient devenus insoutenables. Je ne savais pas comment les gérer et ça commençait à me rendre fou. Scott l’a très vite deviné et une fois que nous avons été appelés il m’a conseillé de m’en aller pour que je reprenne mes esprits, loin de toi. Je lui ai demandé de rester à Beaconshire car il y avait Allison, mais il a préféré me suivre car il voulait m’aider à t’oublier. Ce sont les choix de Scott et non les miens. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû les faire, mais ce n’est pas mon rôle de le juger._

_J’espère avoir éclairé tes interrogations, je quitte Alphasford dans quelques heures, tu n’auras donc plus à te préoccuper de moi, je ne te dérangerai plus._

_Salue ta famille de ma part,_

_P.-S . : Tu auras remarqué que je suis bien plus bavard sur le papier qu’en réalité._

Stiles plia la lettre dans ses mains et regarda par la fenêtre, pensif et choqué. Il ne s’était pas attendu à de telles révélations, et il se sentit lamentable pour la énième fois ces derniers jours. Derek avait perdu toute sa famille à cause de Kate et Stiles l’avait traité comme un moins que rien. Comment Derek faisait-il pour le supporter, comment faisait-il pour continuer à vivre sans sa famille ? Mais finalement les explications de Derek étaient-elles véridiques ? Stiles s’était-il trompé sur lui encore une fois ?

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, qui croire. Toutes les informations se mélangeaient dans sa tête et le paysage tourna devant ses yeux. Kate chassait les loups-garous et voulait les tuer ? Elle lui avait menti depuis le début, comme elle avait menti à Derek ? Scott s’était éloigné d’Allison délibérément car il ne voulait que le bien de Derek ? Comment Stiles avait-il pu se leurrer à point sur tout le monde ? Etait-il à ce point naïf et stupide pour ne rien avoir compris sur la situation plus tôt ?

Mais si c’était Derek qui lui mentait encore une fois et qui inventaient des soi-disant explications tout ça pour que Stiles tombe dans ses bras… ? Non, ce n’était pas ça. Le jeune homme pouvait le sentir en lui, Derek ne lui mentait pas. Il lui avait révélé toute la vérité, tous les événements collaient aux situations. Stiles s’était trompé depuis le départ, les sentiments qu’il avait plus ou moins éprouvés pour Derek n’avaient donc pas été des erreurs. Mais que faire ou que dire maintenant ? Devait-il…

Stiles laissa tomber la lettre qu’il avait entre les mains, et sortit de sa chambre en trombe. Il passa par le salon, où Jennifer et Deucalion le regardaient avec des yeux interrogatifs, puis il sortit de la maison. Il se dirigea droit vers sa Jeep et démarra la voiture. Il quitta le territoire des Collins et prit la route en direction d’Alphasford. Il roulait à la vitesse maximale autorisée et tambourinait le volant avec ses doigts d’une manière impatiente. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il devait gérer la situation, mais il était sûr d’une chose : il devait parler à Derek.

###

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller sa voiture quand il jaillit de celle-ci, une fois arrivé à la maison de Peter. Il martela la porte d’entrée pour signaler sa présence. En attendant que quelqu’un vienne lui ouvrir, il s’appuya contre la porte et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui étaient à une vitesse bien trop affolante pour son propre bien. Un majordome vint enfin lui ouvrir et il faillit tomber à la renverse car il était encore appuyé contre l’embrasure.

« Où est Derek ?  demanda-t-il tout en haletant.

-Mr Bennet, attendez quelques inst…

-Où est Derek ? répéta-t-il d’une manière pressée.

-Stiles ? »

Peter venait de faire irruption derrière la porte, un regard interrogateur posté sur le visage. Il renvoya d’un geste de la main son majordome.

« Qu’est-ce que tu… tenta-t-il de demander.

-Où est Derek ? s’écria presque Stiles, ayant toujours plus de mal à respirer.

-Derek ? Mais il est parti depuis bientôt deux heures, il m’a dit qu’il t’avait prévenu. »

Stiles ferma les yeux et jura intérieurement. _Trop tard_.

###

2 SEMAINES PLUS TARD

###

Stiles frappa à la porte entrouverte de la chambre d’Allison puis entra. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que le jeune homme était rentré chez lui, mais sa sœur, elle, venait à peine d’arriver. Elle avait passé un très long séjour loin de chez eux et, malgré les quelques coups de téléphone ou les sms qu’elle lui avait envoyé, Stiles n’avait pas eu toutes les nouvelles qu’il avait espérées. Il venait donc voir sa sœur pour connaître le maximum de détails possible sur son voyage.

« Ah, Stiles, tu tombes bien ! l’accueillit-elle en souriant. Je voulais justement te voir pour qu’on discute un peu, viens t’assoir près de moi !

-Comment était le New-Yorkshire ? demanda Stiles en s’asseyant sur le lit à côté de sa sœur.

-C’était merveilleux. Le paysage est magnifique et si différent d’ici !

-Tu as pu te… changer les idées là-bas ?

-Tu veux parler de Scott, pas vrai ? lui sourit sa sœur. Je le vois à ton air embarrassé. Mais ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi, je m’en suis bien remise. Je ne pense plus à lui, je suis sûre que si je le recroisais dans la rue, je ne le remarquerais même plus ! »

Stiles secoua la tête ; il ne croyait pas un seul mot de sa sœur. Son sourire était bien trop faux à ses yeux, et il eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant comme ça.

« Allison… commença-t-il sur un ton légèrement apitoyé.

-Non Stiles, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ce n’est pas vrai. Je suis vraiment passé à autre chose, crois-moi. J’avais tellement de choses à faire là-bas que j’ai eu très peu de temps pour penser à lui. Il est sorti de mes pensées comme ça, naturellement, lui expliqua-t-il avec ce même sourire faux. Et toi, il s’est passé quelque chose durant ton voyage ? »

Le jeune homme remarqua le changement de sujet plutôt habile de sa sœur, mais il ne releva pas car il se demandait ce qu’il devait répondre à sa sœur. Devait-il tout lui avouer ? Si oui, par où commencer ? Il s’était passé tellement de choses, en y repensant. Tellement de joie et de déception, de sentiments contradictoires qui débouchèrent sur une fin déchirante. C’était globalement le résumé qu’il pouvait faire de son voyage et en y repensant, ça sonnait vraiment comme une tragédie grecque.

« Rien de spécial, mentit-il finalement en mimant le sourire factice d’Allison. C’était sympa sans être fantastique. Les Collins sont un peu ennuyeux, mais j’ai rencontré Peter de Bourgh. Il est plutôt drôle, et surtout il sait faire la fête. Il m’a bien aidé à ne pas mourir d’ennui.

-Tu n’es pas resté longtemps, d’après ce que maman m’a dit. Une raison particulière ?

-Euh… non. Disons que Beaconshire me manquait, répondit-il en jouant avec ses mains de manière gênée. »

Allison parut vouloir lui répliquer quelque chose, lui demander probablement plus de détails, mais elle fut coupée par leur mère qui leur annonça que le dîner était servi. Stiles fut soulagé de l’entendre, échappant ainsi à l’interrogatoire de sa sœur. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais il voulait garder son « histoire » avec Derek secrète. _Rien que pour lui._

###

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond, plongé dans ses pensées. Cela faisait trois jours qu’Allison était rentrée, et il ne lui avait toujours rien dit à propos de Derek et encore moins de Scott. Il ne savait pas s’il le ferait un jour car elle faisait si bien semblant d’avoir oublié le jeune loup-garou que reparler de lui ne ferait que la ramener en arrière.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte, l’extirpant de ses interrogations. C’était étrange car il était déjà tard, Stiles pensait donc que tout le monde dormait déjà.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Allison en chemise de nuit.

Le jeune homme acquiesça à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, seule luminosité de la pièce. Il tapota la place à côté de lui pour que sa sœur la rejoigne. Elle s’allongea à ses côtés, et fixa le plafond. Un truc de famille, apparemment.

« C’est faux. » dit-elle simplement.

Stiles tourna la tête vers elle, et leva les sourcils d’une manière interrogative.

« Tout est faux, je t’ai menti. »

Elle marqua une pause et soupira pour se donner du courage.

« Je pense tout le temps à lui, j’arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête. Je comprends pas pourquoi il est parti comme ça, pourquoi il m’a laissé. Ça me dévore de l’intérieur de pas savoir. »

Elle tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Je veux juste qu’il revienne », lui confia-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux brillants.

Son frère acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Voir sa sœur dans cet état lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il savait bien qu’elle n’avait pas si facilement oublié Scott, mais de là à ce que la blessure de son départ soit encore si ouverte, il ne s’y attendait pas. Que pouvait-il dire pour la rassurer ? Sûrement pas la vérité, ça risquerait de la détruire encore plus.

« J’ai vu Derek, annonça-t-il de but en blanc sans réfléchir.

-Tu as _quoi_  ? dit Allison en criant presque le dernier mot.

-Chut, tu vas réveiller les autres ! gronda-t-il.

-Désolée, chuchota-t-elle, mais tu as fait _quoi_  ?

-Il était là quand je suis allé chez Peter. On s’est croisé et il…

-Est-ce qu’il a parlé de Scott ? Tu sais comment il va ? Est-ce qu’ils vont venir nous voir un de ces jours ? demanda Allison soudainement pleine d’espoir. » 

Comment Stiles pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Devait-il détruire toutes les attentes de sa sœur ? Devait-il lui avouer que Scott avait préféré choisir le bonheur de son ami plutôt que celui d’Allison ? Mais Derek ne lui avait jamais dit si Scott avait fait ça sans regret ou au contraire avec beaucoup de difficulté. Alors s’il disait la vérité à sœur, ne risquait-il pas de se tromper et de rendre la situation pire que ce qu’elle était déjà ? _Dilemme, dilemme._

« Il m’a juste dit que Scott allait bien », répondit-il finalement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, espérant qu’Allison ne remarque pas son mensonge.

Ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge, c’était plutôt un détournement de la vérité en fin de compte. Ce n’était donc pas si grave, non ? Il détestait cacher des choses à sa sœur, mais il valait mieux la protéger car apprendre les véritables faits lui feraient bien trop de mal. Allison ne sembla pas remarquer sa supercherie et elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le plafond. Stiles comprit par ce mouvement qu’elle ne pousserait pas la conversation plus loin que ça, alors il se retourna et se mit dos à sa sœur. Il tendit ensuite son bras gauche et éteignit sa lampe de chevet, ce qui plongea la pièce dans la pénombre la plus totale. Allison lui murmura _bonne nuit_ , mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il repensa à tout ce qu’il cachait à sa sœur et tenta tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu’il avait pris la bonne décision. Après quelques instants de conflit intérieur, il ferma finalement les yeux, espérant que sa sœur ne remarque pas les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur son oreiller. 


	11. Chapter 11

Plus les jours passèrent moins Stiles pouvait supporter l’atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison. Il arrivait de moins en moins à assumer ses choix et à mentir à toute sa famille sans afficher le moindre remord. Tout le monde mentait à chacun et cette situation devenait vraiment insupportable. Allison et lui n’avaient pas reparlé de Scott depuis cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient dormi ensemble, et sa sœur continuait à afficher son sourire factice à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient. Ils n’avaient pas non plus reparlé de Derek, en même temps ça paraissait normal car Stiles avait assuré que rien de spécial ne s’était passé donc il n’y avait pas matière à converser là-dessus. C’est pourquoi entre les mensonges d’Allison et les siens, Stiles se sentait submergé de toutes parts. Il ne savait plus comment gérer la situation et avait peur de craquer à n’importe quelle seconde. Et même s’il se disait que ses mensonges avaient pour but de protéger sa sœur, rien n’y faisait, il se sentait terriblement coupable.

Finalement, en se réveillant un samedi matin avec cet énorme poids qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à tirer derrière lui, la solution apparue à lui comme par magie. Il fallait qu’il prenne _l’air_. Loin de sa famille.

Il avait donc pris un sac à dos, l’avait rempli de vêtements pour deux jours, avait enfilé son sweat-shirt rouge ainsi qu’un jean foncé et était descendu dans la salle à manger. Il avait annoncé à sa famille, qui prenait tranquillement le petit-déjeuner, qu’il partait en week-end avec des anciens amis du lycée. _Nouveau mensonge, évidemment._ Il n’attendit pas vraiment leur approbation, après tout il était majeur et vacciné donc il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait, et il quitta la maison en trombes. Il démarra sa Jeep bleu ciel et souffla un bon coup. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il allait faire ces quelques jours, mais il était au moins sûr d’une chose : être loin de sa famille lui ferait le plus grand bien.

###

Stiles roulait sur l’autoroute depuis deux bonnes heures déjà et, comme il n’avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner, son ventre commençait déjà à faire des bruits plus qu’étranges. Il prit donc la première sortie possédant une station-service et remit un peu d’essence avant de se garer devant le bâtiment qui faisait aussi - _Dieu merci_ \- fast-food. Il entra et se dirigea tout droit vers les caisses.

« Bonjour, je vais vous prendre un hamburger, un soda et des curly fries avec supplément curly fries. A emporter s’il vous plaît », commanda-t-il automatiquement, habitué depuis des années à demander la même chose.

Le serveur le fit payer et lui demanda de patienter le temps qu’il prépare tout ça.

« Comment ça elle ne marche pas?! s’écria une jeune fille qui commandait juste à côté de Stiles. Réessayez, il y a sûrement un problème de contact, ça n’a jamais fait ça !

-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous s’il vous plaît. J’ai déjà essayé, mais votre carte ne passe pas. Vous n’avez pas de monnaie ? tenta d’apaiser le serveur en commençant à lancer des regards inquiets vers ses collègues.

-Non, j’ai que ma carte… Attendez je vais appeler mon frère, il aura sûrement une solution. »

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro. Heureusement pour elle il n’y avait pas beaucoup de clients dans le fast-food –uniquement Stiles et elle, en vérité- donc elle put téléphoner tranquillement sans provoquer d’attentes derrière elle.

« Oui, ma carte ne passe pas… Mais je te jure !... Non, j’ai rien d’autre… Attends !... Mais… Allô ?... Allô ?!... Derek !... »

Stiles se figea immédiatement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Venait-elle de dire _Derek_  ? A ce moment-là, il se rappela soudainement qu’il n’avait même pas repensé au loup-garou ces derniers jours. Entre les mensonges qu’il avait dû inventer à Allison et au reste de sa famille, son esprit avait été bien trop occupé pour repenser à lui. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Etait-il en train de tourner la page, de se dire que de toute façon ils ne se reverront plus jamais alors à quoi bon se torturer l’esprit avec lui ? Ou alors se forçait-il à ne plus penser à lui car s’il le faisait des tas de scénarios lui viendraient en tête et les uns comme les autres lui rappelleraient juste qu’il n’était pas arrivé à temps ? Punaise il avait été en _retard_ et maintenant il se sentirait minable et ridicule jusqu’à la fin de sa vie pour ça.

Il ne sut pas si c’était dû aux souvenirs qu’il se repassait en tête ou si c’était une envie de se racheter complètement tirée par les cheveux, mais il se dirigea vers la caisse à côté de la sienne et paya la commande de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds, totalement surprise, avant de le remercier chaleureusement. Stiles haussa simplement les épaules en lui souriant timidement. Quelque chose chez la jeune fille l’intimidait étrangement. Etait-ce ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui donnaient un air sauvage, ses hautes pommettes ou son air naturellement grincheux qui…

« Monsieur, votre commande ! »

Stiles sortit de ses pensées et s’excusa auprès du serveur qui lui tendait sa commande par-dessus le comptoir depuis il ne savait trop combien de temps. Il saisit son repas et s’en alla sans se retourner vers la jeune fille qui l’avait bien trop perturbé. Alors c’était ça ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pensé à Derek que maintenant il le voyait partout, même sur le visage d’une simple jeune fille qui n’avait rien…

« Hé, attends ! »

Quelqu’un posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. La fille aux cheveux bruns l’avait rattrapé et le salua en s’inclinant légèrement.

« Tu ne peux pas me payer à manger et partir comme ça. Je m’appelle Cora. Cora Darcy. »

Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement. _Darcy_ comme… _Derek_ Darcy ?

« Oui c’est mon frère, tu le connais ? »

Stiles comprit qu’il avait dit sa dernière pensée à voix haute et il se maudit intérieurement, _cette fois-ci_ en silence.

« Euh, un peu. Je suis Stiles, enchanté, dit-il en la saluant d’une manière un peu gauche.

-Oh Stiles ! Mais oui, mon frère m’a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais par ici ? »

Derek avait parlé de lui à sa sœur ? Qu’avait-il bien pu lui dire et surtout à quel moment ? Quand Derek avait encore des sentiments pour lui ou quand Stiles lui avait piétiné le cœur en lui lançant toutes formes de méchancetés au visage ?

« Je suis parti en week-end prendre un peu l’air, s’expliqua-t-il pour couper son fil de pensées qui le torturait.

-Donc tu as un peu de temps pour passer à la maison, génial.

-Euh… quoi ? Non, attends, je t’arrête tout de suite. C’est très gentil mais je ne pense pas que ce soit…

-C’était pas une question, Stiles, l’interrompit Cora en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils. »

_Attitude héréditaire apparemment_ , pensa-t-il.

Il n’eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de lui rétorquer quelque chose car elle tournait déjà les talons et se dirigeait vers le parking. Elle ouvrit la portière de sa Porche noire mais avant de s’engouffrer dedans elle se retourna.

« J’essaierais de ne pas aller trop vite pour que tu puisses me suivre. »

Stiles plissa les yeux et ravala une réplique pleine de sarcasmes. Cette fille était Derek tout craché et il ne savait pas si c’était une bonne chose.

###

La maison des Darcy n’était pas une maison, c’était une _demeure._ Elle était entourée d’une forêt plutôt dense et avait une bâtisse en bois gris clair. Elle possédait deux étages dont leur côté ouest était étrangement de couleur noire, comme s’il avait entièrement brûlé.

« Kate Wickham a mis le feu à la maison, il y a quelques années », expliqua Cora en voyant la mine interloquée de Stiles.

Ce dernier ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait, ce qui était rare, et se contenta de garder le silence comme pour rendre hommage à tous les Darcy qui avaient dû périr dans cet incendie criminel. Kate avait fait bien trop de mal autour d’elle, et Stiles s’en voudrait toujours d’avoir cru tous ses mensonges.

« Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter. »

Cora l’amena partout. Chaque pièce, chaque couloir, chaque recoin. Stiles ne savait pas comment elle pouvait se repérer dans ce labyrinthe qu’était leur maison. Il ne la quitta pas d’une semelle car il savait très bien que si elle le laissait seul, il lui aurait bien fallu des heures avant de pouvoir retrouver le chemin vers la porte d’entrée.

Ils finirent la visite dans une galerie d’art au rez-de-chaussée, tout près d’une véranda donnant accès à un immense jardin à l’anglaise où Stiles était persuadé d’y avoir vu un lac. Un _lac_ , nom de Dieu ! Combien d’hectares pouvaient bien posséder les Darcy pour avoir un _lac_ à quelques pas de leur maison ?!

« C’est dans cette pièce que sont entreposées les œuvres concernant la famille. On a des tableaux, des statues, que des trucs à l’ancienne qui nous font passer pour une famille de riches complètement coincés, non ? rit-elle d’une manière moqueuse. »

Stiles fut surpris de l’entendre rire car ça ne correspondait pas à l’attitude habituelle d’un Darcy. Il aurait pourtant tout donné pour percevoir ce son merveilleux de la bouche de Derek. Seulement pour cela il faudrait déjà qu’ils se revoient, ce qui n’arriverait sûrement plus jamais.

Stiles soupira et se dirigea vers l’endroit où se trouvaient des statues afin de repousser la tristesse qui l’avait soudainement envahie. Il s’arrêta devant un buste en marbre.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé la sculpture de Derek, entendit-il Cora lui faire remarquer. Il l’a faite l’année dernière pour son 25ème anniversaire. Elle est très réaliste, n’est-ce pas ? »

Stiles observa la statue plus minutieusement. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, la barbe de quelques jours, le nez droit, les petites oreilles, la mâchoire bien dessinée… Tous les détails étaient là. Il hocha alors la tête pour répondre à Cora puis il avala sa salive comme pour chasser le mélange d’émotions qui voulaient soudainement éclater au grand jour.

« Elle est bien faite, mais elle n’est pas aussi belle que son visage en réalité. » se surprit-il à murmurer.

###

Cora proposa très gentiment à Stiles de demeurer chez eux autant de temps qu’il voulait et il accepta sans rechigner, ne sachant pas encore très bien quand il allait repartir. Il préférait nettement la compagnie de Cora à celle de lui-même pendant les quelques jours où il était _censé_ être en week-end avec des amis imaginaires. Elle était très bavarde, en tout cas plus que Derek et _même_ que lui qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue depuis sa dernière rencontre avec le loup-garou, et elle souriait et riait de manière spontanée et sans fausseté. Elle lui avait avoué que son frère ne viendrait pas leur rendre visite car il était dans le New-yorkshire pour régler quelques affaires, mais Stiles le savait déjà.  Il ne le lui avoua pas pour autant car il ne savait toujours ce que le loup-garou lui avait dit à propos de leur… histoire ? Absence de relation ? _Problème_  ?

Une fois qu’ils finirent de dîner, le jeune homme s’excusa et alla se coucher, le cerveau trop plein de pensées qu’il voulait simplement faire taire. Il était dans la maison de Derek, là où il avait passé son enfance et des moments heureux, et il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’être ici. Il se sentait mal à l’aise, lui qui avait fait _souffrir_ le loup-garou, qui l’avait rendu malheureux… C’était comme si son unique présence pouvait détruire le lieu où il avait eu de bons souvenirs.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd et le ventre noué. _Si seulement Derek avait été là, j’aurais pu au moins m’expliquer_.

###

Le lendemain après-midi, Cora avait proposé à Stiles de lui faire un petit concert privé de piano. Elle en jouait depuis qu’elle était toute petite et faire quelques morceaux aux invités était devenu une sorte de rituel pour elle. Derek lui avait acheté un magnifique piano à queue noir pour ses seize ans cette année, et elle ne tarit pas d’éloges sur la générosité de son frère ainsi que sur ses autres nombreuses qualités. Plus elle parlait de lui, plus Stiles avait envie de s’enterrer profondément sous terre pour cacher tout le mal-être et la honte qu’il ressentait.

Elle se mit à jouer et, tout en l’écoutant, Stiles parcourut des yeux la bibliothèque située dans la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de livres anciens, surtout des classiques, mais un en particulier retint son attention. Il était plus grand que les autres et avait une couverture en cuir ; il s’agissait d’un grimoire sur les rites et les coutumes de loups-garous. Il le saisit et regarda Cora pour lui demander la permission de le lire, mais cette dernière était tellement concentrée sur son morceau de musique qu’elle ne le remarqua pas le moins du monde. Il se donna alors lui-même l’autorisation et s’éclipsa de la pièce pour laisser la musicienne profiter du moment. Il se dirigea alors vers la galerie d’art puis vers la véranda où il s’assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil couleur lin.

« Ah non, finalement je vais… » se dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il se releva, sa jambe buta contre une des tables basses en verre qu’il n’avait pas remarquée et alla dans le jardin en boitant comme un idiot. Il s’assit contre un arbre à l’écorce presque noire puis ouvrit son livre avec un soupir de satisfaction. Ça lui ferait du bien de se plonger dans un bon vieux bouquin de loup-garou plutôt que de penser à Derek, qui depuis le début de son séjour ici ne faisait que lui hanter l’esprit. Que pourrait-il bien s’imaginer une fois que Cora lui aura annoncé que Stiles avait squatté chez eux quelques jours ? Serait-il interloqué, consterné, furieux ? Allait-il lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents ? _Oh mon Dieu_ , il en était totalement capable. Il avait sûrement déjà voulu le faire à plusieurs reprises, comme par exemple la première fois où ils s’étaient rencontrés, il y a des mois de ça. C’était le temps où Allison croyait encore que Scott pourrait être l’homme de sa vie, le temps où Stiles pensait que Derek pourrait… Non. Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées qui ne pouvaient que lui faire du mal.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur son livre et lut la première page. Il la relut… puis la relut encore. Il la relut encore une fois et remarqua enfin que son esprit avait à nouveau divagué. Il ferma les yeux et se cria de se focaliser sur le livre quand un bruit de plongeon lui parvint aux oreilles. Il leva la tête, mais ne vit personne à l’extérieur comme à l’intérieur de l’eau. Il haussa les épaules, croyant avoir halluciné – _Eh, c’était malheureusement pas la première fois !_ \- mais il entendit un nouveau son venant du lac et en relevant la tête, il aperçut une silhouette à moitié hors de l’eau. Son cœur loupa un battement.

Il se leva immédiatement, laissant tomber inconsciemment le livre qu’il avait entre les mains. Il l’avait peut-être abimé lors de sa chute, mais il s’en fichait. Il n’y avait qu’une seule et unique chose qui l’importait à cet instant précis : la présence de _Derek_ à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Ce dernier était torse-nu et Stiles déglutit difficilement à cette vision. Il avança d’un pas, attiré comme un aimant vers le loup-garou qu’il avait tant voulu revoir, et marcha malencontreusement sur une brindille. Le son était à peine audible, il ne l’aurait même pas remarqué si l’action n’avait pas provoqué un mouvement de la part du loup. Ce dernier tourna instantanément sa tête vers Stiles et se figea alors que des gouttes d’eau dégoulinaient de ses cheveux sur son torse.

Le jeune humain s’arrêta net lui aussi, le cerveau en ébullition. Il voulait lever la main, saluer d’une manière gauche, demander comment il allait... Il _savait_ qu’il devait dire ou faire quelque chose, même un truc ridicule, peu importait… Mais non, il restait là, immobile, la respiration difficile et les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Les secondes passaient et l’un comme l’autre ne bougeaient pas. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre plus vite, _trop_ vite, et il sentit une vague de panique monter en lui. Derek sortit immédiatement de l’eau et s’approcha vers lui d’un pas rapide, mais le jeune humain ne voulait pas d’aide. Ce n’était pas à Derek de prendre soin de lui alors qu’il lui avait fait autant de mal en rejetant ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas apparaître à nouveau comme un humain _fragile_ qui ne pouvait pas s’occuper de lui tout seul. Non, ce n’était pas à Derek de l’aider après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait.

Stiles leva la main devant lui et secoua la tête, ce qui stoppa immédiatement le loup-garou. Le cœur du jeune homme s’affolait toujours et il haletait, mais il était content que Derek ait compris ce qu’il voulait, ou plutôt ce qu’il ne voulait pas. Il commença à reculer de quelques pas en voyant le regard inquiet de l’autre homme fixé sur lui puis il fit la première –et sûrement la plus stupide- chose qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il se retourna et s’enfuit à toutes jambes, sans un regard en arrière.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles courait. Il ne savait pas trop où, ni trop pourquoi, mais il avançait toujours tout droit sans s’arrêter. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de réagir comme un gamin de douze ans et de prendre la fuite ? S’échapper n’avait jamais été la solution et, du haut de ses vingt ans, il aurait dû le savoir. Mais non, il était en train de s’époumoner, le ventre tordu en un point de côté, continuant toujours son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Seulement il n’avait jamais été un athlète -même s’il avait tenté de rejoindre l’équipe de crosse quand il était au lycée- et il s’en rendit vraiment compte lorsque qu’il dut finalement ralentir le rythme pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes.

« Stiles ! »

Ce dernier s’arrêta net comme si un mur de brique venait d’apparaître brusquement devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas fuir plus longtemps, et c’était complètement ridicule, alors il se retourna vers Derek. Celui-ci avait revêtu un t-shirt Henley gris foncé et ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient doucement dessus.

« Je te croyais… commença Stiles.

-Je ne voulais pas… dit Derek au même moment. »

Les deux hommes se turent et se regardèrent d’une manière plus que gênée avant que Derek ne fasse un geste de la main pour laisser Stiles parler en premier.

« Je te croyais dans le New-yorkshire.

-Oui, répondit instantanément le loup-garou. Enfin non, je n’y suis pas. Je suis euh… ici. »

Stiles hocha la tête car il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Derek était apparemment aussi embarrassé que lui et ce n’était _vraiment_ pas une bonne chose. Il sentait son regard pesant posé sur lui et il se dit qu’il devait _à tout prix_ trouver quelque chose pour combler ce silence tendu, sinon il allait commencer à gesticuler étrangement et ça aggraverait encore plus la situation.

« Je suis tombé sur Cora hier au fast-food, par hasard, commença-t-il à raconter sans réfléchir. Elle avait un problème de carte et on s’est rencontrés comme ça. Elle m’a proposé de rester ici quelques jours, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas m’imposer mais elle a insisté et euh… Ouaip. Je ne peux rien refuser à une jolie fille. Enfin wow pas qu’elle m’intéresse. Euh je veux dire elle doit sûrement avoir beaucoup de succès mais elle est mineure et c’est ta _sœur_ . Et surtout… »

_Elle n’est pas toi,_ se retint-il de dire avant de se frapper intérieurement. Que lui prenait-il de penser des choses comme _ça_  ?! Il n’avait pas du tout oublié Derek et la potentielle relation qu’ils auraient pu avoir, pas vrai ? Oh mon _Dieu_ , il était complètement foutu.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir surpris je ne voulais pas… reprit-il pour faire taire son maudit cerveau. Cora m’avait dit que je pouvais faire comme chez moi donc j’ai emprunté un livre dans la bibliothèque et je suis allé près du lac, je ne pensais pas que… Enfin je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je ne voulais vraiment pas te déranger. Je-je vais rentrer chez moi demain, c’est promis. Si j’avais su que t’étais là je n’aurais pas… Enfin _bref_. »

Derek avait le visage fermé et les sourcils légèrement froncés comme s’il n’avait rien compris à ce que Stiles venait de raconter, ou alors qu’il voulait ignorer ses propos. Sa réponse ne confirma pas l’une ou l’autre situation.

« Je te raccompagne à la maison ? Tu t’es plutôt éloigné en courant et je ne suis pas sûr que Cora apprécie que tu te perdes en pleine forêt. 

-Non ! répondit Stiles d’une manière un peu trop abrupte. »

Il avait réagi vite simplement car il n’avait pas envie de soutenir cette atmosphère aussi tendue tout le chemin du retour, mais il parut malheureusement blesser Derek car celui-ci baissa les yeux et fixa le sol.

« Je veux dire, _non merci_ , reprit le jeune homme pour tenter de se rattraper. J’aime bien être seul. 

-Je sais. »

Stiles ferma les yeux et se traita d’idiot intérieurement. _J’aime bien être seul, sérieusement ?! T’aurais pu lui rappeler que tu avais rejeté ses sentiments il y a quelques semaines à peine, ça aurait été sympa aussi. Ah bah non, pas besoin, tu viens juste de le faire !_ se dit-il. Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour s’excuser ou pour ravaler ses paroles, Derek était déjà reparti.

Stiles donna un coup de pied dans la terre et jura. Il espéra que le loup-garou ne l’entendit pas.

###

Quand Stiles avait enfin retrouvé le chemin de la maison, le soleil était en train de se coucher et il était l’heure de dîner. Les Darcy étaient déjà attablés quand il entra dans la pièce ; Derek se leva comme à son habitude pour le saluer mais il ne lui adressa pas un regard, faisant plus ça comme un automatisme plutôt que comme une vraie attention -enfin c’était ce que Stiles en avait déduit par sa mine renfrognée-.

Cora était assise en bout de table et les deux hommes face à face, comme il y a des semaines de ça lors de leur rencontre chez Peter. L’ambiance était loin d’être chaleureuse et personne n’osait se regarder pendant qu’ils mangeaient.

« Est-ce que j’ai bien réussi le repas ? Je crois qu’il manque un peu de sel, mais bon, tenta de converser Cora après un silence seulement entrechoqué par le bruit des couverts.

-C’est très bon, répondit Stiles avant que Derek n’acquiesce.

-C’est du lapin, continua Cora, j’ai pensé que ça te plairait, Stiles. Je voulais cuisiner de la chair humaine au départ, mais ensuite je me suis rappelé que _tu_ étais humain donc... »

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête en même temps vers elle, Stiles écarquillant les yeux, horrifié, alors que Derek fronçait les sourcils comme pour la réprimander.

« C’est une _blague,_ détendez-vous.J’essaie d’alléger l’atmosphère là ! »

Elle réussit à arracher un sourire timide à Stiles et… rien, comme souvent, à Derek. Cora soupira théâtralement et après ça les trois jeunes gens terminèrent le repas en silence.

« Au fait Derek, j’allais oublier, annonça Cora alors qu’ils venaient de terminer de débarrasser la table. Il faut encore rembourser Stiles pour le fast-food de la dernière fois. Tu peux t’en charger s’il te plaît ? J’ai toujours pas de monnaie… »

Le jeune humain tenta de riposter, de dire qu’ils l’avaient déjà suffisamment remboursé en l’hébergeant, mais Cora n’accepta aucune excuse et le prit par la main avant de l’amener au premier étage jusque dans une chambre. Derek les suivit et entra à son tour dans la pièce.

« Bon je vous laisse gérer ça, je vais faire la vaisselle », prétexta-t-elle en leur souriant d’une manière énigmatique avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. 

Stiles comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond car les Darcy avaient un _lave-vaisselle_ , mais il était trop occupé à observer la décoration –ou plutôt l’absence de celle-ci- pour se poser plus de question. Ils étaient dans une pièce aux murs couleur taupe et aux meubles beiges. Il y avait un lit deux places au centre de la pièce et un bureau près de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur un potager que Stiles n’avait encore jamais remarqué. Il s’assit sur le lit et fixa ses chaussures, qui semblaient sur le moment plus qu’intéressante.

« Bienvenue dans ma chambre », annonça Derek sans grande conviction après quelques secondes de silence.

Le jeune humain voulut se relever, gêné de s’être assis sur son lit sans lui avoir demandé sa permission. C’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de demander à quelqu’un s’il pouvait _s’assoir sur un lit_ , mais peut-être que chez les loups-garous ça ne se faisait pas. Avec toutes ces histoires d’odeurs et de _propriété_ , il venait peut-être de souillerle lit de Derek. Oh mon Dieu, comment allait-il…

« Stiles, t’as rien fait de mal, lui expliqua le loup comme s’il avait lui dans ses pensées. Reste assis. »

Il sortit un porte-monnaie de la poche arrière de son jean avant de prendre place aux côtés de Stiles. Leur proximité semblait aussi étrange que… naturelle. Ça faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas été si proches qu’ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur émaner de l’autre. La dernière fois qu’ils avaient été dans cette situation ils avaient été sous la rotonde, quand Stiles s’était laissé aller et qu’il avait pensé que…

« Vous avez réussi à contrôler la meute dans le New-yorshire ? demanda-t-il pour tenter de dissiper le rougissement dû à ses pensées déplacées.

-Pas encore entièrement, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Cora m’a appelé en disant qu’elle se sentait un peu seule ici et comme Scott se débrouille bien avec la meute, je suis venu lui tenir compagnie. Mais comme t’es là, elle n’avait pas besoin de moi finalement.

-Si, c’est une bonne chose que tu sois là. »

Derek leva un sourcil.

« Elle a besoin de sa famille, s’expliqua-t-il, et… je suis content que tu sois là. »

Il murmura les derniers mots comme s’il n’osait pas l’avouer à voix haute. 

Derek leva les deux sourcils cette fois-ci et _Waouh, ça c’était du progrès_. Il ne commenta cependant pas les paroles du jeune humain et ce dernier en profita pour changer de sujet.

« Par rapport à la lettre que tu m’as laissée la dernière fois, je voulais te dire que je…

-Non, le coupa le loup-garou. J’ai pas fait ça pour que tu te sentes mal ou pour que tu me vois différemment. Je voulais juste te dire la vérité, c’est tout.

-Sache au moins que je suis désolé, avoua Stiles tout de même. »

Il posa sa main sur celle de Derek et ce dernier la contracta, comme s’il voulait se contrôler de quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui le regardait d’une manière sincère et déterminée.

« Écoute Derek, je… »

Cora entra brusquement dans la pièce. Stiles enleva tout de suite sa main et Derek s’éloigna d’un bond.

« Désolée de vous déranger, dit Cora avec un sourire entendu qui ressemblait fort à celui de Peter, mais ton portable sonne sans arrêt, Stiles. Je pense que c’est important. »

Le concerné toussota pour se redonner contenance puis acquiesça. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Derek qui fixait le sol en fronçant les sourcils, puis sortit de la pièce.

Finalement le loup-garou ne l’avait toujours pas remboursé, et c’était sûrement mieux comme ça.

###

Stiles toqua à la porte du salon où il suspectait que Cora et Derek se trouvaient. Il avait reçu cinq appels manqués d’Allison et en la rappelant, il avait remercié intérieurement Cora d’être venue le chercher. La situation chez lui était plus que catastrophique et il se devait d’en faire part à ses hôtes, bien qu’il pense qu’ils soient déjà au courant. Ils n’avaient pas d’oreilles _surnaturelles_ pour rien.

Le jeune homme entra dans le salon après avoir entendu Cora le lui autoriser. Derek faisait les cent pas derrière le canapé où était assise sa sœur qui, quant à elle, ne bougeait pas et paraissait plongée dans ses pensées. Ils se figèrent tous deux quand Stiles se posta au centre de la pièce, des traces de larmes sur les joues.

« J’ai, hum, eu Allison au téléphone. Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, annonça-t-il en se contrôlant du mieux qu’il put pour ne pas s’effondrer devant les Darcy même s’ils pouvaient clairement entendre les battements de son cœur s’affoler. Lydia a… _disparu_. »

Sa voix craqua sur le dernier mot et il ferma les yeux pour souffler un bon coup. Quand il les rouvrit, Derek s’était approché et se trouvait maintenant debout près de sa sœur.

« C’est… Kate, reprit-il. C’est elle qui a enlevé ma sœur. Mes parents ont trouvé un mot sur l’oreiller, il était marqué de ne pas chercher à retrouver Lydia, qu’elle était entre de bonnes mains maintenant et que Kate avait de grands projets pour elle. »

Stiles guetta avec appréhension la réaction des loups-garous car il s’agissait de Kate. _La_ Kate qui leur avait fait tant de mal, celle qui avait tué une grande partie de leur famille et qui avait manipulé Derek pour parvenir à ses fins.

Leur réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Cora se leva d’un bond, à moitié transformée, et grogna fortement. Derek posa une main sur sa poitrine pour la retenir et grogna à son tour pour la calmer, mais elle s’en ficha. Elle voulut bondir sur Stiles, complètement désorientée et incapable de contrôler son loup, mais Derek la propulsa à l’autre bout de la pièce avec facilité. Elle retomba sur une table en métal qui plia sous son poids et se cassa en deux. Cora grogna à nouveau et bondit sur son frère. Elle tenta de le griffer au visage, mais il esquiva sans trop de difficulté.

« Cora, reprends-toi. Contrô… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car sa sœur lui envoya un coup de pied dans l’abdomen et un coup de poing au visage. Son arcade sourcilière se mit à saigner abondamment et il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il ne fit pas attention au sang qui brouillait sa vision et réussit tout de même à attraper les épaules de Cora. Il la jeta par terre pour la surplomber de toute sa hauteur puis lui grogna dessus du plus fort qu’il pouvait. Elle ne lui répondit pas cette fois-ci, enfin maitrisée, et inclina son cou d’une manière soumise alors qu’elle reprenait forme humaine. Derek reprit son souffle avant de se retourner avec appréhension vers Stiles  qui… n’était plus là. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s’était enfui, sûrement depuis que Cora s’était transformée, mais cette idée le rendit plus qu’énervé.

« J’espère que t’es contente de ce que t’as fait ! s’emporta-t-il contre sa sœur.

-Derek, je suis désolée, j’ai essayé de me contrô…

-Laisse tomber, la coupa-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir. »

Le loup-garou quitta la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui.

###

Stiles s’était figé sur place quand Cora s’était transformée, ressentant un mélange de curiosité et de peur en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Mais quand Derek avait balancé sa sœur à l’autre bout de la pièce - _Oui,_ _balancé sa sœur !_ \- il s’était enfui, complètement terrorisé.  Il n’avait encore jamais vu la transformation d’un loup-garou, mais toute cette rapidité et ce _manque_ de contrôle de la part de Cora l’avaient complétement horrifié. Il n’avait pas eu envie d’en voir plus, qu’on lui montre qu’il n’était qu’un simple humain et qu’il ne suffisait que d’une seule seconde pour qu’un loup-garou puisse l’attaquer et l’assassiner de sang-froid.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre d’amie que Cora lui avait attitré pour le week-end et était assis sur le lit, les mains tremblantes. Il entendit un cri de douleur émaner du salon, et il se boucha les oreilles, priant pour ne pas retrouver l’un des deux Darcy dans un état irrécupérable.

L’enlèvement de Lydia n’était-il pas une situation suffisamment stressante pour lui ? Derek et Cora avaient-ils vraiment eu besoin de s’attaquer mutuellement pour le faire encore plus paniquer ? Tout ça à cause de Kate, qui avait encore une fois été le centre de ses terreurs émotionnelles. Elle avait enlevé sa sœur et décimé la famille Darcy, quelqu’un devrait vraiment s’occuper d’elle une fois pour toutes pour qu’elle cesse de faire autant de mal autour d’elle. Il pouvait comprendre que Cora la déteste autant que lui, voire même plus, mais pourquoi vouloir l’attaquer _lui_  ? Voulait-elle lui faire passer un message, lui dire qu’au fond il n’était pas forcément mieux qu’elle ?

Il enleva finalement ses mains de ses oreilles quelques instants plus tard et fut soulagé de constater que seul le silence l’entourait. Il se leva du lit et prit son sac à dos avant de le remplir avec les différentes affaires qu’il avait éparpillées dans la chambre.

« Tu t’en vas ? »

Stiles sursauta et se tourna pour observer Derek qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Brillante déduction, répondit Stiles. 

-Je suis désolé pour Cora. Elle est encore jeune et elle ne sait pas encore totalement contrôler son loup. Elle ne voulait pas t’attaquer, elle était juste très énervée… Kate est un sujet plutôt délicat dans ma famille.

-J’avais _deviné_ et c’est pas… Oh mon Dieu t’es blessé ? s’écria-t-il en détectant enfin la trace de sang bientôt sèche sur le visage du loup-garou.

-C’est rien, c’est juste… »

Derek ne continua pas sa phrase, trop surpris par la main de Stiles qui venait de se poser sur sa joue. Ce dernier caressa son visage de son pouce et le sang commença à mystérieusement s’en aller, comme absorbé par la blessure initiale de Derek. Quelques instants d’après, le sang avait totalement disparu, comme si Stiles avait _guéri_ la blessure. Comment était-ce... ?

« Le contact humain soulage la douleur », expliqua énigmatiquement Derek comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Stiles passa son pouce sur l’arcade sourcilière du loup-garou en observant son geste, fasciné, avant d’enlever sa main. Il fut persuadé d’entendre un petit bruit de protestation de la part de Derek en reculant.

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Il fait déjà nuit et Cora ne te fera plus de mal, je serais…

-Je sais Derek, mais il le faut, lui dit-il en souriant tristement. »

Stiles ne voulait pas le quitter non plus. Bien sûr il avait été terrorisé avec la transformation subite de Cora, mais elle avait été énervée et il savait que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il savait que Derek serait toujours là pour le protéger, aussi niais que ça puisse paraître. Il voyait dans le regard du loup-garou toute sa sincérité et sa peine. L’un comme l’autre savaient que si Stiles s’en allait ce soir, ils ne se reverraient plus de sitôt. Peut-être même jamais, qui sait. Mais le jeune homme devait s’en aller, sa sœur avait été enlevée et sa place était auprès de sa famille, pour les soutenir. Il avait révélé à Allison au téléphone la vraie personnalité de Kate et ses proches devaient en ce moment même être dans une détresse et une panique totale. Stiles se devait d’être avec eux, même s’il n’avait qu’une seule envie, celle de rester avec Derek et de lui avouer tout ce qu’il ressentait pour lui. Il devait vraiment d’arrêter de se mentir, il avait de _réels_ sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Cependant ce serait une erreur de les avouer à voix haute, ça ne servirait à rien, ils devaient donc rester pour lui afin que Derek puisse passer à autre chose. Ils n’étaient clairement pas faits l’un pour l’autre, ils venaient de mondes bien trop différents. Derek méritait mieux qu’un simple humain sans argent, trop pâle et sarcastique.

« Il faut que je sois auprès de ma famille. »

Et il sembla que cette phrase résumait tout ce qu’il ressentait. Derek acquiesça lentement, le regard fixé dans celui de Stiles.

« Je pourrais peut-être venir avec toi ? tenta le loup-garou d’une voix pleine d’espérance.

-Tu sais que c’est une mauvaise idée, lui répondit-il en s’approchant inconsciemment.

-Je pourrais l’arrêter, je la connais mieux que vous tous.

-La police est déjà sur le coup, Derek, tu ne pourrais rien faire de plus. »

Et Stiles ne sut pas trop pourquoi il fit ça, peut-être parce que sur le moment ça lui parut la meilleure chose à faire, mais il combla le vide entre eux et enlaça Derek, les bras autour de ses épaules. Le loup-garou se figea au premier abord, mais il s’appuya finalement contre le toucher de Stiles et le prit par la taille pour le serrer plus fort, comme si ça pouvait l’empêcher de partir.

« Et surtout elle t’a déjà fait trop de mal, je ne veux pas qu’elle recommence », chuchota Stiles alors qu’il fermait les yeux, le souffle chaud de Derek contre son oreille.

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit le loup-garou acquiescer finalement, vaincu, et ils restèrent l’un contre l’autre pendant quelques instants, sans prononcer un mot. Ils essayaient de faire passer tout ce qu’il ressentait dans cette étreinte, comme si le contact physique pouvait dire plus que de simples mots.

Ils se relâchèrent, toujours en silence, avant que Stiles ne récupère son sac à dos et se dirige vers la porte en soupirant.

« Sois prudent », lui demanda Derek en souriant pour cacher sa tristesse. 

Stiles acquiesça avant de s’en aller le cœur lourd. Sur le trajet du retour, il ne cessa de penser au fait que Derek venait de lui sourire pour la première fois, et peut-être aussi pour la dernière. Il ne réussit cependant pas à savoir si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.


	13. Chapter 13

« Stiles ! »

La famille Bennet était assise sur le canapé du salon quand le jeune homme revint de son week-end improvisé. Allison et Melissa le prirent dans leurs bras alors que son père lui ébouriffait les cheveux d’une manière  affectueuse. Sa famille avait une mine fatiguée et sa mère ne cachait pas les traces de larmes qu’elle avait sur le visage.

« Tu t’es bien amusé avec tes amis ce week-end ? demanda John alors que toute la famille retournait s’assoir sur le canapé.

-On ne peut pas dire que je me suis vraiment _amusé_ , surtout après… »

Il soupira tristement et la famille comprit ce qu’il voulait sous-entendre. Melissa réprima un sanglot et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

« Quelqu’un a des nouvelles de la police ? reprit Stiles pour combler le silence morne de la pièce. Ils ont commencé les recherches ?

-Ils ont dit qu’il fallait attendre vingt-quatre heures avant de pouvoir partir à sa recherche pour être sûr qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’une fugue. Si elle ne revient pas durant ce laps de temps, ils commenceront à la chercher, si ce n’est pas… »

John ne finit pas sa phrase et serra les poings. _Si ce n’est pas déjà trop tard_ , termina Stiles dans sa tête. Cette idée parcourue probablement toute la famille car plus personne ne parla après ça. Tout le monde gardait la tête baissée et était plongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Kate avait-elle enlevé Lydia ? Que comptait-elle faire d’elle ? Les questions devaient être globalement les mêmes dans la tête des membres de la famille, sauf pour Stiles, qui en savait plus que les autres. Kate s’était-elle servie de Lydia pour l’atteindre ? Voulait-elle faire aux Bennet ce qu’elle avait fait des années auparavant aux Darcy ? Mais dans quel but ? La dernière fois que Kate et Stiles s’étaient vus ils avaient eu de bons rapports -ils avaient même été _amis_ \- elle n’avait donc aucune raison d’en vouloir à sa famille. Alors pourquoi s’en prendre à eux tout de même ?

Punaise, avoir côtoyé Kate avait donc été la plus grande erreur de la vie de Stiles. Elle l’avait tout d’abord éloigné de Derek, et maintenant de Lydia. Kate avait bousillé toute sa vie.

###

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Stiles était revenu de son week-end et donc une semaine que Lydia avait disparu. La famille Bennet s’était installée dans une espèce de routine qui leur permettait de ne pas s’effondrer totalement. Chaque matin, John appelait la police pour savoir où en étaient les recherches et Melissa tapait _Lydia Bennet_ sur un moteur de recherche pour tenter de trouver des pistes. Allison vérifiait le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et allait même jusqu’à la poste pour s’assurer qu’ils n’avaient rien oublié alors que Stiles contactait les connaissances de Lydia tous les jours, pour tenter de savoir si elle avait pris contact avec eux.

Malheureusement toutes ces petites actions auxquelles les Bennet se raccrochaient ne leur servaient à rien car malgré tout ça, personne n’avait eu de nouvelle de Lydia. C’était comme si un jour elle avait été là, faisant partie intégrante de la famille, et puis du jour au lendemain elle avait totalement disparu. C’était comme si elle s’était évanouie de la surface de la terre, sans laisser aucune trace derrière elle. 

Cependant quand le jeudi arriva, la matinée des Bennet ne se passa pas comme toutes les précédentes. John venait d’appeler la police, qui n’avait toujours aucune nouvelles de Lydia, quand quelqu’un sonna à la porte d’entrée. Stiles venait tout juste de se réveiller et il n’avait pas encore quitté son lit alors quand il entendit la sonnette, il tomba pratiquement par terre. Il s’habilla en vitesse et dévala les escaliers pour voir le nouvel arrivant, priant si fort que sa sœur soit de retour qu’il en eut mal à la tête. Il arriva en trombes dans l’entrée, mais s’arrêta net quand il aperçut la personne qui venait d’entrer.

« Euh… Salut Stiles.  »

_Scott Bingley._

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Etait-il venu pour s’expliquer avec Allison et lui faire encore plus de mal ?

Stiles se sentit approcher du loup-garou les poings serrés, les yeux plissés d’une manière menaçante.

« Stiles, qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? le réprimanda Allison en lui faisant de gros yeux. Les gens bien élevés se saluent en inclinant la tête, pas en montrant les dents.

-Ce n’est rien Allison, lui sourit timidement Scott, il doit être assez perturbé avec tous les problèmes qu’il a. »

Tous les problèmes qu’ _il_ a. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas dit tous les problèmes qu’ils _ont_ … ? Oh non, ça ne pouvait dire qu’une seule chose. Scott _savait_. Derek lui avait probablement raconté tout ce qui s’était passé entre Stiles et lui. _Donc_ il savait aussi que Stiles connaissait la vérité sur leur départ précipité de Beaconshire, c’est-à-dire que Scott avait délibérément choisi de suivre Derek plutôt que de rester avec Allison.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir avoir une discussion », annonça Stiles en affichant un sourire des plus faux, décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec le jeune loup-garou.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant Allison et Scott s’expliquer seuls pour le moment.

###

Scott avait terminé de discuter avec Allison en fin de matinée. Le loup-garou déjeuna avec les Bennet et Stiles fut le seul à ronchonner en vue de sa présence. Melissa y voyait une bénédiction, Scott pourrait les divertir en l’absence de Lydia et _pourquoi pas_ se rapprocher d’Allison en même temps, et cette dernière semblait partager la même idée. Elle ne cessait d’envoyer des œillades ainsi que des petits sourires à Scott, ce que Stiles aurait pu trouver mignon si _Scott n’avait pas fait pleurer sa sœur pendant des journées entières._  Stiles était-il donc le seul chez lui à se rappeler cette période, à penser que Scott ne pouvait _pas_ revenir et juste reprendre son histoire avec Allison là où il l’avait laissée ?

Le jeune humain quitta la table une fois le repas terminé, trop écœuré de voir sa famille s’agenouiller devant Scott d’une telle manière. Il fut à peine arrivé dans sa chambre que quelqu’un toqua à la porte puis entra sans attendre l’autorisation. Stiles se retourna vers le jeune loup-garou en soupirant d’exaspération.

« Écoute Scott si tu es venu pour… commença-t-il.

-J’ai dit toute la vérité à Allison, le coupa Scott et Stiles leva les sourcils, surpris.

-Tout… Comment ça ?

-Je lui ai rien dit à propos de Derek et toi, rassure toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle sait là-dessus, mais ce n’est pas à moi de lui en parler. »

Stiles laissa échapper le souffle qu’il ne savait pas qu’il retenait. C’est vrai que depuis son retour il n’avait parlé de Derek à personne, même pas à Allison. Il avait décidé de tourner la page du mieux qu’il pouvait et il savait qu’éviter les commentaires de sa famille sur sa _situation_ lui permettrait déjà d’avancer. Faire sortir le loup-garou de sa tête ne serait pas une tâche facile, surtout qu’il pensait encore tous les jours à lui, à leur dernière rencontre, à ce qu’il aurait dû faire ou dire pour que leurs adieux puissent se transformer en au revoir. Derek avait été le seul homme avec qui il avait été si proche et avec lequel il avait failli avoir… quoi, une histoire ? Une relation ? Un _lien_  ? Stiles était donc constamment tiraillé entre les espoirs qui hantaient ses rêves en pleine nuit et la brutale réalité, c’est-à-dire qu’il était seul et qu’il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais Derek. Il ne savait pas s’il devait essayer d’oublier le loup-garou ou tenter au contraire de le garder en mémoire en tant que souvenir heureux.

« J’ai suivi Derek dans le New-yorkshire parce que je ne pouvais plus le voir comme ça, s’expliqua Scott, sortant ainsi Stiles de ses pensées. Il était devenu complètement dingue. Il avait tout le temps envie de te voir, mais quand il décidait enfin de te contacter il se rétractait et disait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il était persuadé que tu ne l’appréciais pas, que tu le voyais que comme quelqu’un qui méprisait tout le monde. Oh mon _Dieu_ tu aurais dû le voir ! Il faisait toujours les cent pas dans le salon en murmurant des trucs à propos de toi. Quand vous vous êtes disputés un jour il a donné un coup de poing dans le mur et il a fait un _trou_  !

-Un _trou_  ?! s’étonna Stiles qui buvait les paroles de Scott, mi-surpris mi-fasciné. »

Le jeune loup-garou lui révélait des choses qu’il n’avait jamais sues. Si Derek éprouvait déjà des sentiments pour lui à cette époque et si _seulement_ il avait fait le premier pas à ce moment-là, les choses se seraient peut-être passées différemment entre eux…

« J’ai pensé que je reviendrai vite, continua Scott, que je laisserai Derek loin de toi et qu’à force il finirait par t’oublier ou au moins par se calmer. Mais la meute dans le New-yorshire était plus tenace que prévu et vous vous êtes _rencontrés_ chez Peter et Derek est revenu dans un état pire qu’avant. Je ne pouvais pas venir voir Allison et être heureux alors que lui se dévorait de l’intérieur en pensant à toi. »

Stiles ne répondit pas à Scott. Il venait de réaliser l’impact que ses choix et ses actes avaient eu sur Derek. Il avait fait _souffrir_  celui à qui il tenait le plus, et maintenant c’est _lui_ qui se sentait dévoré de l’intérieur. Il ne le supporta pas bien longtemps et dû s’assoir sur son lit pour arrêter le paysage de tourner autour de lui. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu faire autant de mal à Derek sans l’avoir réalisé pleinement avant ?  Il y a des semaines de ça Stiles avait eu la nausée en pensant que Derek avait eu un comportement cruel envers sa sœur, mais en fait entre eux deux, c’était lui la véritable personne abominable de l’histoire. Il en avait voulu à Derek, à Kate, à Scott et même à Allison d’avoir été si faux avec les autres, de faire des choses qui blessait leur entourage, mais en fin de compte, c’était _lui_ qui avait fait tout de travers. C’était _lui_ qu’on devait détester.

« Désolé Stiles, je ne voulais pas te raconter ça pour te faire du mal, je voulais juste m’expliquer. Tu-tu veux un verre d’eau ? Je crois que je vais appeler tes parents, non ? T’es vraiment tout pâle, c’est pas normal… s’inquiéta Scott.

-Non, t’as bien fait, réussit à répondre Stiles après une grande inspiration. Il fallait que je me rende compte de ce que j’avais fait. »

Scott hocha légèrement la tête, mais n’était pas très convaincu. Il s’approcha ensuite du jeune homme et lui tapota l’épaule, comme il le faisait souvent il y a des mois de ça.

« T’as intérêt à bien prendre soin de ma sœur, lui dit Stiles avec un ton qu’il voulait menaçant mais qui ne sortit que résigné.

-Elle sera la plus heureuse de toutes. »

Scott lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était en train de quitter la pièce quand Stiles le rappela à nouveau.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois revenu en fait ?

-Je reviens habiter ici comme Halebourne ne s’est pas vendue, s’expliqua-t-il. Et puis on en a fini avec la meute du New-yorshire, donc plus rien ne me retenait là-bas. »

Stiles hocha la tête et laissa enfin Scott s’en aller. Il s’allongea ensuite sur son lit dans un soupir et finit par s’endormir en plein milieu de l’après-midi en se posant inlassablement une question qui lui nouait l’estomac : S’ils n’avaient plus de problèmes dans le New-yorkshire et que Scott était revenu, pourquoi Derek n’en avait-il pas fait autant ?

###

Scott était revenu il y a deux semaines déjà et, bien que sa présence ait mis du baume au cœur à Allison et donc par extension à toute la famille Bennet, l’atmosphère de la maison devenait de plus en plus déprimante. Plus les jours passaient, plus les chances de revoir Lydia s’amenuisant et ça, tous les membres de la famille en étaient conscients. La disparition de la jeune fille était devenu un sujet tabou, plus personne n’osant l’aborder car ils gardaient tous cette même idée en tête : et si elle ne revenait plus _jamais_  ?

Scott avait enfin posé ses bagages à Halebourne quelques jours après son arrivée et sa proximité lui permettait de venir voir les Bennet tous les jours, soit pour les réconforter, soit pour emmener Allison chez lui, où elle passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps. Stiles avait accepté assez facilement que les deux jeunes gens reprennent leur relation, dû aux explications de Scott et aussi au fait que finalement, il n’avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans l’histoire. Scott semblait aider Allison à endurer l’absence de leur sœur et pour ça, Stiles ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

Ce fut un lundi matin alors que le ciel était teinté de gris que Lydia revint. John la vit en premier, marchant dans le jardin d’un pas non assuré, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements sales. Quand elle aperçut son père elle courut vers lui et lui tomba dans les bras, des larmes de soulagement et de joie s’échappant de ses yeux. John amena sa fille dans le salon et appela le reste de la famille –y compris Scott, qui avait dormi chez eux- pour les prévenir. Ce ne fut qu’embrassades, larmes et questionnement après ça. Tout le monde voulait savoir comment elle était revenue et ce qui s’était passé. Melissa prévint tout de suite la police du retour de Lydia ainsi que les autres membres de la famille qui s’étaient inquiétés de sa disparition. 

Les Bennet se réunirent autour de la table de la salle à manger après que Lydia ait pris une douche et se soit changée. Elle leur expliqua ensuite tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« J’ étais en train de faire du shopping en ville quand Kate m’a abordé, commença-t-elle après un long soupir. C’était son jour de repos et elle m’a dit qu’elle connaissait un nouveau centre commercial à côté de Beaconshire qui venait d’ouvrir. Elle m’a proposé de m’y emmener en voiture, et j’ai accepté sans me poser de questions, vous savez que j’adore découvrir de nouvelles boutiques. »

Elle rit nerveusement, mais personne ne sourit à sa blague donc elle s’éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

« J’ai eu à peine le temps de m’assoir dans la voiture que Kate verrouillait déjà les portières en me prenant de force mon téléphone portable. J’ai essayé de crier mais elle m’a mis un tissu sur la bouche et je crois que ça m’a endormie. Je ne me souviens de rien après ça, seulement de mon réveil dans un loft délabré où il n’y avait pas beaucoup de lumière. Quand j’ai suffisamment repris mes esprits Kate m’a expliqué la situation, elle m’a dit que j’étais en sécurité avec elle, qu’elle ne me ferait aucun mal et me donnerait tout ce dont j’avais besoin à condition que je fasse tout ce qu’elle me dirait de faire. J’ai accepté parce que j’ai pas vraiment eu le choix et alors elle m’a annoncé que j’allais devenir une chasseuse de loups-garous. »

Scott laissa échapper un grognement de colère, mais Allison posa sa main sur son avant-bras et il se calma immédiatement. Lydia fixa ses mains, honteuse, mais continua son récit tout de même.

« Elle pensait que j’avais ce qu’il fallait, que je serais _douée_ pour tuer... Alors elle m’a entraîné tous les jours, m’apprenant à manier les armes et à me battre. Elle m’a fait aucun mal, elle a tenu parole, et j’ai toujours eu ce dont j’avais besoin. C’est comme ça que j’ai compris qu’il y avait un moyen pour que je m’évade. »

Lydia leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Stiles, le regardant avec une lueur qu’il n’arriva pas à définir.

« Un jour, je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait m’accompagner à la pharmacie pour acheter une crème pour une soi-disant ampoule que j’avais au pied et elle a accepté sans se poser de questions, elle pensait sûrement que je m’étais fait à mon sort. Mais une fois arrivée au magasin, j’ai réussi à détourner son attention et je me suis enfuie. »

Stiles n’arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. C’était comme si elle essayait de lui faire passer un message que seul lui pouvait comprendre, mais qu’il n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car elle rompit le contact et soupira longuement en jouant avec ses mains d’une manière embarrassée.

Melissa se leva et prit Lydia dans ses bras tout en pleurant doucement contre son épaule. Elle lui murmura qu’elle était fière d’elle et qu’elle était heureuse qu’elle soit revenue. Les autres membres de la famille la prirent aussi dans leurs bras et Stiles ne sut pourquoi entre chaque nouveau câlin, Lydia le fixait étrangement, une lueur presque triste dans les yeux.

###

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, le lendemain du retour de Lydia, le regard collé au plafond. Il se posait des questions. Un _tas_ de questions. Il se demandait ce que Lydia avait bien pu vouloir lui dire avec son comportement étrange de la veille. Voulait-elle vraiment lui faire passer un message ou avait-il juste surinterprété la situation ? Il se demandait ce qui allait arriver à la chasseuse, si elle se ferait arrêter par la police ou si elle allait à nouveau disparaître dans la nature et tuer toujours plus de loups-garous innocents. Il se demandait aussi si…

« Stiles, je peux entrer ? »

Lydia se tenait dans la chambre du jeune homme, la main sur la poignée de la porte déjà ouverte.

« Tu sais que je suis censé te répondre avant d’entrer, pas vrai ?

-Ravie de voir que ton sarcasme n’a pas bougé en un mois, lui sourit-elle et il en put s’empêcher de sourire en retour. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Elle sut qu’il allait lui répondre quelque chose comme _Rappelle-moi ce qu’on est en train de faire en ce moment ?_   alors elle le devança en roulant des yeux.

« Je veux dire, parler _sérieusement_. »

Il se releva en fronçant les sourcils, impatient de savoir ce dont Lydia voulait parler.

« Il y a des choses que j’ai pas vraiment dites hier, à propos de Kate. J’ai peut-être un peu menti sur mon… _évasion_ , avoua-t-elle en fixant ses chaussures d’une manière embarrassée.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? tenta de comprendre Stiles en s’asseyant sur le bord de son lit, sentant qu’il allait peut-être avoir les réponses aux questions qu’ils se posaient précédemment.

-Je me suis pas sauvée toute seule, s’expliqua-t-elle. J’ai eu… de _l’aide_. »

Elle marqua une pause et Stiles lui fit un geste de la main pour la pousser à continuer, avide d’entendre la suite.

« Quelqu’un est venu me délivrer, en fait. Oui, c’est ce qui s’est passé. On était en train de s’entraîner avec Kate quand on a entendu une espèce d’explosion à l’extérieur puis un grondement. La porte d’entrée s’est ouverte d’un coup et… il était là.

-Lydia, de qui tu parles ?

-C’était Derek Darcy. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se leva du lit comme s’il avait reçu un électrochoc. Il n’eut pas le temps de poser de questions car Lydia reprenait déjà son récit.

« Kate s’est mis à rire quand elle l’a vu. Elle a dit qu’elle l’attendait et qu’elle était ravie qu’il soit là même si elle avait espéré le voir plus tôt. Elle lui a dit qu’il était tombé dans le piège comme elle l’avait prévu et que me tenir prisonnière avait enfin porté ses fruits. Derek a demandé ce qu’elle voulait et elle a répondu qu’elle voulait réparer son erreur, qu’elle voulait enfin réussir à le tuer. »

Lydia marqua une nouvelle pause, soufflant longuement pour se donner le courage de continuer.

« C’est là qu’elle a sorti un taser et lui a envoyé une décharge électrique. Elle a ri et lui a dit que c’était dommage que toi, _Stiles_ , tu ne sois pas là pour le voir mourir. Il s’est jeté sur elle en entendant ton nom et il y a eu des coups de feu, mais j’ai pas voulu pas en voir ou en _savoir_ plus donc je me suis retournée et je me suis enfui. »

Stiles avait la gorge nouée et il sentait des larmes lui picoter le coin des yeux. Ses mains tremblaient et, avant de prendre la parole, il força sa respiration à se calmer pour que sa voix ne sorte pas brisée.

« Comment ça s’est fini, Lydia (ce n’était même pas une question car au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse). Dis-le-moi.

-Stiles, je… »

Elle se mit à pleurer devant lui et le jeune homme dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas s’effondrer, lui aussi.

« Il y a eu un hurlement de douleur, mais il-il n’était pas humain, c’était un cri de _loup_ , sanglota-t-elle. Je me suis retournée et j’ai vu Derek au sol… »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère, ne pouvant continuer à avouer l’inévitable.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Stiles… »

Alors il la serra le plus fort possible et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata en sanglots.


	14. Chapter 14

Lydia relâcha son frère quand ses sanglots se furent doucement calmés. Elle essuya les traces de ses propres larmes d’un revers de la main et ne put lever la tête vers son frère pour le regarder. Elle se sentait coupable d’avoir abandonné Derek et d’avoir préféré s’enfuir et se sauver _elle_ au lieu de l’aider. Elle savait que c’était de sa faute si le loup-garou ne s’en était pas sorti et elle ne pourrait pas assumer les regards accusateurs si…

« Scott ! » appela brusquement Stiles d’une voix étranglée, sortant ainsi Lydia de ses remords.

Le loup-garou déboula dans la pièce quelques instants après et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il suffisait de voir les larmes qui coulaient encore des joues de Stiles et celles que Lydia tentait tant bien que mal de cacher pour s’en apercevoir.

« T’étais au courant, pas vrai ?! s’énerva Stiles contre l’autre homme sans véritable raison. T’es un loup-garou, t’es obligé de l’avoir _senti_  ! »

Le jeune humain pointa son doigt tremblant sur Scott et continua à lui crier dessus, sans faire attention aux larmes qui coulaient inlassablement de son visage et lui floutaient la vue.

« Pourquoi t’as rien fait ? T’aurais pu l’aider ! T’as préféré choisir Allison plutôt que lui, c’est ça ?! Tu l’as déjà complètement oublié ?! 

-Stiles, mais de quoi tu parles ? tenta de le calmer Scott en le repoussant légèrement.

-Va le chercher, il y a peut-être encore de l’espoir… continua Stiles comme si Scott n’avait pas pris la parole. Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit, hein ? Pourquoi t’as voulu me cacher ça ?! »

Stiles s’approcha du loup-garou sans prévenir et lui abattit son poing dans la figure. Scott n’avait pas eu le temps de réagir et il grimaça de douleur, légèrement sonné.

« Stiles, arrête ! » intervint Lydia en tentant de retenir son frère qui levait à nouveau son poing, prêt à frapper à nouveau. 

Scott récupéra ses réflexes et saisit le bras de Stiles.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ?! s’écria-t-il, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

-Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe. Derek, il-il est…»

Stiles ne put terminer sa phrase et il sentit qu’il ne pouvait plus résister face à la situation plus longtemps. Ses genoux flanchèrent et Scott le retint juste à temps, afin qu’il ne tombe pas par terre. Stiles se sentait complétement accablé par la situation et il ne savait plus comment lutter contre la tristesse qui, comme un étau, se resserrait autour de son cœur toujours plus fort.

« Stiles, il faut que tu viennes avec moi », lui chuchota Scott d’une voix qu’il voulait réconfortante.

Il l’attrapa par les bras et le porta sur ses épaules -comme s’il s’agissait d’un banal sac à pommes de terre et non pas d’un _être humain-_ avant de quitter la pièce en disant à Lydia de ne pas s’inquiéter. Il amena Stiles jusqu’à sa voiture et le glissa sur le siège passager avant de démarrer.

Les premières minutes du trajet se passèrent dans un silence relatif, Stiles laissant échapper des larmes en reniflant, ne pouvant accepter ce qu’il était en train de lui arriver. Derek était _mort_. Il avait été tué par _Kate_. La Kate psychopathe qui avait assassiné la quasi-totalité des Hales sans avoir été un seul jour puni de _toute sa vie_  ! Ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar, ce n’était pas possible. Il était tout juste en train de se remettre de la disparition de sa sœur et du fait qu’il avait complètement foiré ses « au revoir » avec Derek et maintenant quoi ? Sa sœur était revenue et il avait échangé en vérité des _adieux_ avec le loup-garou ? Non, Stiles ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Et puis, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait dans la voiture de Scott, en fait ?

« Est-ce que t’es en train de me kidnapper ? Tu veux m’utiliser comme rançon et récupérer Derek à la place ? Tu fais ça pour qu’il revienne parce qu’il est toujours en vie, pas vrai ? Pas _vrai_?! »

Stiles cria les derniers mots et tapa du poing sur le tableau de bord, faisant quasiment perdre le contrôle de la voiture à Scott, qui n’avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans un tel état. Il ne pensait même pas qu’il était _possible_ de le voir un jour comme ça. Il tapait partout, alternant les crises de larmes et celles de colère, le regard vide et perdu. Il devenait complètement fou, se détachant toujours plus de la réalité qu’il voulait à tout prix oublier, mais le pire, c’est qu’il ne s’en rendait même pas compte. Il agissait par pur instinct, traduisant physiquement toutes les émotions qui explosaient en lui. Comment pouvait-il accepter la _disparition_ de Derek ? Comment pourrait-il se reconstruire en laissant le loup-garou absent, derrière lui ? Comment pourrait-il se lever chaque jour en pensant que… Et le jeune homme éclata à nouveau en sanglots, recroquevillant ses jambes autour de lui comme il le pouvait malgré la ceinture de sécurité qui lui barrait l’abdomen. Il avait l’impression qu’il ne pourrait jamais trouver la sortie du tunnel obscur et froid que venait de devenir sa vie. Sa vision se brouilla et il sombra dans un état second tout le reste du trajet.

###

Stiles ne réalisa pas vraiment qu’ils étaient arrivés. Il se laissa porter par Scott et amener dans une maison qu’il vit sans vraiment la voir, trop sonné par les pensées morbides qui traversaient en ce moment son esprit. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon et Scott le laissa tomber sur un canapé le plus délicatement possible. Stiles voulut prendre un des coussins du sofa et s’enfouir la tête dedans jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus respirer, mais Scott les retira d’un geste brusque avant qu’il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Stiles, tu m’écoutes maintenant et tu ne fais rien de stupide, commença à s’énerver le loup-garou.

-Comme te remettre un coup de poing parce que tu préfères laisser Derek pour _mort_  ?! »

Le jeune homme se leva d’un bond mais Scott le prit par les bras pour qu’il ne puisse pas l’atteindre. Stiles essayait de se débattre et criait rageusement.

« Arrête ! s’écria Scott par-dessus les cris. Derek n’est _pas_ mort, d’accord ? Il n’est pas mort ! »

Mais Stiles ne semblait même pas entendre ce que le loup-garou lui disait car il continuait à gesticuler dans tous les sens, hors de lui-même. Scott le prit pas les épaules et le força à ne plus bouger. Ses yeux prirent une couleur jaune-orangée et il planta son regard dans celui de l’humain.

« Stiles, grogna-t-il. Derek. Va. _Bien._  »

Ces quelques mots agirent comme une sorte de signal sur le jeune homme car il cessa tout mouvement et regarda Scott comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser sur le front.

« Écoute, Derek a essayé de libérer Lydia mais Kate lui a tiré dessus, expliqua Scott en ne lâchant pas Stiles des yeux pour vérifier qu’il comprenait bien ce qu’il lui disait. Il s’est pris trois balles et il a hurlé si fort que Peter et moi l’avons entendu. On est tout de suite allé le rejoindre, mais le combat était déjà terminé. On a retrouvé Kate morte sur place et Derek un peu plus loin, il avait perdu connaissance. On l’a immédiatement ramené ici et on a réussi à lui extraire les balles remplies d’aconit tue-loup. Maintenant on attend qu’il reprenne connaissance, mais ça va aller. Il _va_ bien. »

Stiles tituba jusqu’au canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, complètement abasourdi. Il passa une main sur son visage pour essayer d’ancrer dans son cerveau ce que Scott venait de lui dire. Derek n’était _pas_ mort. Derek allait bien. Derek avait tué Kate. Cette psychopathe ne leur ferait plus jamais aucun mal. Elle avait disparu, rayée de la circulation. Stiles ne put cacher le soulagement qu’il ressentait face à toutes ces nouvelles et il dut fermer les yeux pour reprendre contenance.  Il était complètement hystérique il y a quelques minutes à peine, alternant larmes et colère, et maintenant Scott lui disait que tout irait bien. Oh mon Dieu, _Scott_ , justement. Il avait essayé de le frapper à plusieurs reprises et il avait même réussi une fois. Il avait vraiment agi comme un abruti. Comment allait-il pouvoir s’excuser ? Il leva les yeux vers le loup-garou et celui-ci paru comprendre immédiatement.

« C’est rien, t’inquiète. Tu croyais qu’il était _mort_ , n’importe qui aurait réagi comme ça, lui sourit Scott. Mais t’as quand même un sacré crochet du droit pour un humain. »

Stiles, encore trop gêné et bouleversé par les événements, ne réussit qu’à lui répondre par une grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un demi-sourire.

« C’est sûrement de ma faute, en plus, reprit Scott. J’aurais pu te le dire plus tôt, mais j’ai préféré t’amener ici parce que je pensais que si tu ne me croyais pas, tu pourrais au moins voir la preuve.

-Il est là ? s’exclama Stiles en se levant du canapé brusquement.

-Premier étage, troisième porte à gauche, indiqua simplement Scott en haussant les épaules. »

Le jeune humain ne se fit pas prier et partit au pas de course vers la direction indiquée. Il réussit facilement à s’orienter car il réalisa – _enfin-_ en montant les escaliers qu’il se trouvait à Halebourne. Il se disait bien que la maison lui paraissait familière, mais avec l’ascenseur émotionnel qu’il avait vécu, il était normal qu’il n’y fasse pas attention plus tôt. Il n’avait eu que Derek en tête depuis son arrivée, et ce n’était pas  la décoration des murs qui auraient pu le détourner de ses pensées.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la pièce en haletant, impatient de revoir…

_Peter_.

« Stiles, enfin ! Scott a mis du temps pour te faire monter ici, dis donc. »

Peter était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit où Derek était allongé les yeux fermés, étrangement paisible. Si Scott ne lui avait pas certifié qu’il était vivant, Stiles aurait très bien pu croire qu’il était… et bien _pas_ _vivant_ , justement. Il s’approcha du lit et Peter le regarda faire avec un sourire espiègle, ce qui ne collait absolument pas à la situation. C’était plutôt effrayant, en fait.

« Du calme, je ne vais rien te faire, s’expliqua Peter qui avait probablement entendu les battements de son cœur s’accélérer, je suis content que tu sois là. »

Stiles leva les sourcils, étonné, et recula finalement d’un pas. _On n’est jamais trop prudent avec les loups-garous_ , pensa-t-il.

« Derek n’a toujours pas repris connaissance. Ou alors il est peut-être juste endormi, tu sais, comme la Belle au bois dormant, seul un vrai baiser d’amour du Prince Charmant pourrait le réveiller… »

Peter sourit d’une manière entendue avant d’éclater de rire. Stiles le regarda comme s’il allait bientôt devoir l’interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique et ne répondit pas.

« Oh _pitié_ , Stiles. Tu crois que je ne t’ai pas entendu arriver à Halebourne ? Tu pleurais comme si on t’avait annoncé que la fin du monde était pour demain. »

Le concerné ne réagit pas, ne sachant pas trop où Peter voulait en venir. Voulait-il le rendre misérable ? Le faire culpabiliser d’avoir pleuré comme une gamine de douze ans ?

Peter se leva de sa chaise et passa à côté de lui sans un mot. Il se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de s’en aller complètement, il reprit une dernière fois la parole.

« Tu peux dire autant d’idioties à mon neveu que tu veux, Stiles, mais moi je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Quelqu’un qui n’aurait aucun sentiment pour lui n’aurait jamais réagi comme tu l’as fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui fais croire que tu ne ressens rien, peut-être que tu veux t’empêcher d’être heureux, je ne sais pas. Sache juste qu’en agissant comme tu le fais tu ne prives pas uniquement _ton_ bonheur. Tu prives aussi _le sien_. »

Après ça, Peter ferma la porte doucement derrière lui. Aux oreilles de Stiles, c’était comme s’il venait de la lui claquer en pleine figure.

###

Stiles s’était assis sur la chaise que Peter avait laissée vacante et se prenait maintenant la tête entre les mains, les paroles du loup-garou tournoyant inlassablement dans son esprit. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui fais croire que tu ne ressens rien. Tu ne prives pas uniquement ton bonheur, tu prives aussi le sien…_

Stiles avait envie de crier pour que cette voix sorte de sa tête. Il voulait hurler au monde que oui, il avait des sentiments pour Derek, mais qu’il ne pouvait pas les lui avouer à cause d’une multitude de raisons. Des raisons tout à fait valables… Pas vrai ?  

« On est trop différent, Derek, expliqua le jeune homme à voix haute pour prouver ses pensées. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne veux _plus_ t’en faire. J’ai fait trop d’erreurs, j’ai été naïf et idiot, j’ai passé mon temps à te blesser. Tu ne mérites pas ça, on t’a déjà fait trop de mal par le passé. Kate t’a trop meurtri, et moi… Moi je fais pareil. »

Stiles releva la tête et se rapprocha le plus possible du lit. Il caressa les cheveux de Derek, retenant sa respiration pour voir s’il réagirait, mais il ne se passa rien. Derek était toujours inconscient.

« Il te faut quelqu’un qui t’aimera sans jamais te faire de mal, quelqu’un qui n’a aucun préjugé. Je suis pas la bonne personne pour toi et je suis sûr que tu le sais très bien. Il suffit de regarder nos classes sociales, ma famille a été accusée de vouloir marier Allison à Scott juste pour de l’argent… Ça en dit déjà long sur nos différences. Mais pourquoi je te dis tout ça, en fait ? A quoi ça sert à la fin ? Je suis en train de m’excuser à quelqu’un qui a perdu connaissance, je suis pathétique… »

Stiles laissa retomber sa main et posa sa tête sur le torse du loup-garou, l’esprit encore chargé de pensées.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t’ai fait, Derek, mais il faut que tu te réveilles pour que tu entendes toutes ces choses. Il faut qu’on parle, qu’on éclaircisse enfin la situation. Ça nous détruit tout ça, tu le sais ? Derek s’il te plaît, réveilles-toi… »

Stiles attendit quelques instants plein d’espoir, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. _Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai,_ pensa-t-il. Il ferma ensuite doucement les yeux, déçu et misérable. Il lutta contre le sommeil quelque temps avant de finalement s’endormir au son de la respiration de Derek, qui resta aussi stoïque que lui-même.

###

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre au loin, mais Stiles ne réagit pas. Il se sentait trop bien pour bouger : son oreiller était des plus confortables et il émanait une chaleur qui le faisait se sentir comme dans un cocon. Il entendit vaguement une voix puis quelque chose qui vibrait à ses oreilles, comme un grognement. Il ne fit pas trop attention à ce qu’il se passait et tourna la tête sur sa droite, tentant de se rendormir coûte que coûte.

« Je vois que ma théorie sur le baiser du Prince Charmant a finalement fonctionné. »

Stiles identifia la voix de Peter ainsi que son ricanement qui suivit. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait dans sa chambre? Et qu’est-ce qu’il racontait, en plus ? Le jeune humain laissa échapper un gémissement de lamentation. _Pas de Peter si tôt le matin, s’il vous plaît._

« La ferme, laisse-le tranquille. »

Cette fois-ci les mots eurent une étrange résonance, comme s’ils étaient parvenus directement de son oreiller. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit délicatement les yeux, papillonnant pour s’habituer à la luminosité trop vive de la pièce.

« Mais il faudra juste qu’on me dise qui est la Belle au Bois dormant des deux, en fin de compte, se moqua Peter.

-Va-t’en, t’as sûrement d’autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. 

-Pas plus intéressantes que le voir se rendre compte qu’il… »

Stiles se figea en voyant deux prunelles émeraude le fixer d’un air soucieux à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il releva brusquement la tête de son oreiller -qui n’était que _le torse de Derek  nom de Dieu!-_ et ce mouvement lui lança une vive douleur dans la nuque. Il grimaça de douleur et se frotta le cou alors que tous ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

« Oui, j’aurais pas pu manquer ça, ricana Peter. J’ai eu ce que je voulais, je vous laisse ! »

La porte se referma et Derek laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Je lui avais dit de te laisser dormir encore un peu… »

Stiles ne savait que dire, que faire. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, une mine terrorisée sur le visage. Derek s’était réveillé ? Il avait _dormi_ sur lui ? Sa bouche s’ouvrait et se refermait sans cesse comme s’il avait oublié comment on faisait pour parler. Comment pouvait-il exprimer le mélange de honte mais aussi de soulagement qu’il ressentait ?

« Kate ne nous causera plus de problèmes », annonça Derek qui voyait bien que le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation.

Ce dernier acquiesça rapidement, avant de trouver enfin les mots.

« Derek, je suis vraiment désolé de euh… »

Il indiqua le torse de Derek en agitant la main comme si le geste pouvait l’empêcher de terminer sa phrase.

« De m’avoir utilisé comme oreiller ? » termina Derek avant de se mettre à rire.

Le son traversa Stiles comme un électrochoc. Derek était là, _devant lui_ , et il riait. Il ne paraissait pas blessé ou énervé par son comportement, il paraissait juste… heureux. Comment pouvait-il être comme ça en sa présence alors qu’il lui avait fait tant de mal, qu’il l’avait rejeté, qu’il l’avait piétiné et qu’il ne s’était jamais excusé ou avait donné une quelconque raison pour justifier ses choix ? Comment Derek pouvait-il lui sourire et faire comme si toutes ses erreurs ne s’étaient jamais produites ? Se pouvait-il qu’il ait entendu ses excuses de la veille et qu’il lui aurait, _quoi…_  pardonné ?

« Stiles, calmes-toi, ton pouls s’accélère… »

Derek prit la main du jeune homme et la serra si fort que ce dernier en perdit le fil de ses pensées. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent et il osa un regard vers le loup-garou qui fronçait les sourcils.

« T’as repris connaissance depuis combien de temps au juste ? reprit Stiles comme si de rien n’était.

-Je sais pas trop, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. »

Le jeune homme soupira, soulagé qu’il n’ait pas entendu ses confessions de la veille. Il avait vraiment besoin d’en parler avec un Derek _conscient_ , pour qu’il puisse entendre sa version des choses et non simplement écouter ses excuses en faisait semblant de dormir.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller Derek, j’ai pas réfléchi…

-Non, c’était pas grave, le coupa-t-il. C’était… C’est _vraiment_ pas grave. »

Et Stiles jura le voir rougir. Wouah, mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passait donc ce matin ? Il y avait bien trop de première fois en une seule matinée. Derek qui riait, Derek qui _rougissait_  ? Etait-ce vraiment la réalité ou était-il encore en train de rêver ?

« Pince-moi, se surprit à demander Stiles qui douta soudainement de la véracité des faits.

-Pardon ?

-Frappe-moi, continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Stiles, je vais pas te frapper, pourquoi je devrais…

-Pince-moi, frappe-moi, fais quelque chose qui prouve que je ne rêve pas, le coupa-t-il. »

Compter ses doigts et ceux du loup-garou ne l’aida pas à croire qu’il s’agisse de la réalité, non, pas cette fois. Comment pouvait-on expliquer le fait que Derek se fiche d’avoir été blessé autrement que s’il s’agissait d’un rêve ? Comment pouvait-il rire et le regarder avec des yeux inquiets après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait ?

Derek leva les sourcils face au comportement étrange du jeune homme, ne sachant trop quoi faire ou quoi répondre. Il vit néanmoins que Stiles avait le regard détaché, perdu dans des pensées qui ne semblaient pas lui faire du bien. Il s’assit donc sur le bord de son lit pour que leurs genoux se touchent et tenta d’accrocher son regard. Une fois que se fut fait, il emprisonna de ses mains le visage de Stiles et écouta sa respiration s’accélérer. Le jeune humain écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais se laissa tout de même faire. Derek rapprocha leur visage et traça de petits cercles avec ses pouces sur les joues de Stiles avant de combler l’espace entre eux et de…

« Peter m’a dit… Wouho ! »

Scott venait d’entrer dans la pièce, coupant les deux hommes dans leur élan. Derek avait reculé de Stiles dès qu’il l’avait entendu l’autre loup-garou et il pinçait maintenant ses lèvres en une fine ligne tout en haussant les sourcils. Stiles, quant à lui, fermait juste les yeux comme si ça pouvait le cacher de l’immense embarras qu’il ressentait.

« Désolé, s’excusa Scott une main sur la nuque, visiblement aussi gêné que l’humain. Peter m’a dit que t’avais repris connaissance et que…

-Et qu’il ne fallait pas les déranger ! entendirent-ils tous les trois Peter crier de quelque part dans la maison.

-Ouais, j’ai pas vraiment écouté cette partie… Mais je vous laisse, vous pouvez continuer euh… ce que vous…

-Non Scott, reste. Je devais partir de toute manière, l’interrompit Stiles en se levant rapidement de sa chaise. »

Il devait à tout prix quitter cette pièce sinon il allait littéralement mourir d’embarras. Il fit un signe de la tête à Scott et jeta un coup d’œil à Derek qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine -visiblement mécontent qu’il s’en aille- avant de se diriger vers la sortie. En quittant la pièce, il se prit distraitement l’embrasure de la porte dans l’épaule et laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

« Stiles ! s’écrièrent Derek et Scott en même temps.

-Je vais bien ! mentit-il instantanément sans se retourner vers eux. »

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, soulagé de ne pas croisé Peter et ses sourires entendus, et sortit de la maison. Il monta ensuite dans sa Jeep en ne pensant qu’à une seule chose : la douleur dans son épaule était _réelle_.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles était allongé sur son lit les mains derrière la tête, pensif. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Derek avait repris connaissance et ils ne s’étaient toujours pas revus. En tout cas pas depuis que le loup-garou avait essayé de… Bon d’accord qu’ _ils_ avaient essayé de… _s’embrasser_. Stiles devait être honnête avec lui-même, il s’était complètement laissé faire. Il n’avait pas tenté de tourner la tête, de reculer ou de faire un quelconque geste pour montrer qu’il n’était pas _complètement_ consentant avec ce qu’il aurait dû se passer. Mais Scott était entré et les avait coupé dans leur élan, faisant prendre conscience à Stiles ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Il allait embrasser _Derek_ alors que pas plus tard que la veille il avait certifié à voix haute qu’ils n’étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris, franchement ? Pourquoi pouvait-il être persuadé qu’être avec le loup-garou était une mauvaise idée quand ce dernier était inconscient, mais une fois qu’il était en face de lui il ne pouvait pas lui résister ?

Stiles soupira. Il détestait se contredire sans cesse jusqu’à ce ne même plus savoir où il en était réellement. Devait-il suivre ses sentiments ou son esprit rationnel ? Il voulait tellement être avec Derek, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien… Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que faire ça serait totalement égoïste et mensonger. Tout n’irait pas bien non, il lui avait déjà fait du mal par le passé et qui sait s’il ne pourrait pas recommencer ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans son matelas. Habituellement, il avait toujours une réponse à tout et était sûr de ses décisions, mais quand il s’agissait de Derek, il n’était jamais sûr de rien. Il avait toujours l’impression que ce qu’il disait ou faisait n’allait pas et qu’il finirait dans tous les cas par tout gâcher. Il étouffa un gémissement de frustration dans son oreiller, se sentant impuissant, quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner quand Lydia entra, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu étais en train de faire, Stiles, mais dépêches-toi de finir et de descendre dans le salon. Allison et Scott ont quelque chose d’important à nous annoncer. »

Elle retroussa son nez et jeta un dernier regard à son frère avant de quitter la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Stiles se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait cette tête étrange et ce n’est que quand il baissa son regard et qu’il vit que son jogging était positionné bas sur ses hanches et que son tee-shirt s’était légèrement relevé quand il s’était tourné qu’il comprit. Oh, et elle avait dû entendre son gémissement étouffé, aussi. _Super_. Pouvait-il vivre au moins un jour sans se sentir terriblement embarrassé ?

Il se leva de son lit, résigné par sa misérable vie, et enfila rapidement un jean ainsi qu’un nouveau tee-shirt. Il descendit ensuite dans le salon où ses parents ainsi que Lydia étaient assis sur le canapé alors qu’Allison et Scott leur faisaient face, debout côte à côte. Stiles prit place sur le seul fauteuil encore vacant et salua de la main Scott, qu’il n’avait pas encore vu de la journée.

 « Bon, je crois qu’on est au complet. Donc Scott et moi on a… quelque chose d’important à vous annoncer. »

Elle sourit timidement à Scott, ses fossettes se creusant, et ce dernier lui prit la main comme pour l’encourager à continuer.

« On va se marier. »

Un silence suivit cette annonce, personne n’osant commenter en premier. Et c’était compréhensible car _Wouah_ , c’était une sacrée nouvelle... mais finalement pas une surprise. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu’Allison et Scott s’était mis ensemble quelques jours seulement après le retour du loup-garou à Beaconshire, et être certain qu’ils n’étaient pas fous amoureux l’un de l’autre était complètement ridicule –même si Stiles avait eu quelques doutes au début, c’est vrai mais _Scott_ _avait fait pleurer sa sœur_  !-.

« Est-ce que c’est pas un peu… tôt ? » demanda finalement John qui brisa ainsi le silence pensif de la pièce.

Allison et Scott se regardèrent et se sourirent amoureusement. Le loup-garou passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille pour remettre une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.

« Non, papa, répondit Allison en souriant comme si elle s’était attendue à la réaction de son père. On a bien réfléchi, tu sais. Je l’aime et je ne veux pas passer ma vie sans lui donc… »

Scott lui prit la main en entendant ces mots et il ne put cacher son sourire plus que ravi.

Ils se regardèrent d’une manière tellement adorable que Stiles en eut chaud au cœur. Il était heureux que sa sœur ait enfin trouvé le bonheur avec Scott et, en les voyant comme ça, il ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’ils étaient sincèrement faits l’un pour l’autre. Ils se regardaient d’une manière tellement intense, comme si peu importe ce qui se passait autour d’eux, seul le fait d’être avec l’autre comptait. Leurs gestes étaient naturels et ils semblaient toujours vouloir que l’autre se sente bien. Ils respiraient le bonheur et en les regardant interagir ensemble, plus personne ne pouvait douter de leur union, aussi précipité soit-il. Scott passa son bras autour de la taille d’Allison d’une manière protectrice et elle lui sourit en retour.

Stiles se figea en voyant ce geste et c’est là qu’il comprit. Il comprit qu’il _voulait_ qu’on le prenne par la taille pour qu’il se sente protéger, il _voulait_ qu’on le regarde intensément et lui dise qu’on ne pouvait pas passer sa vie sans lui, il _voulait_ … Il voulait que _Derek_ , fasse tout ça ; qu’il lui sourit et lui dise qu’il l’aime, qu’il le prenne dans ses bras et qu’il sente que tout irait bien. Il voulait... _Derek_ , tout simplement.

Donc quand il se leva pour féliciter les futurs mariés, il sut finalement s’il devait suivre ses sentiments ou son esprit rationnel. Et quand il vit Allison et Scott s’embrasser avant de se dire qu’ils s’aimaient, il espéra que suivre ce qu’il ressentait pourrait lui permettre de vivre ça.

###

Le week-end approcha rapidement et plus les jours de la semaine passèrent, plus la famille Bennet devenait agitée. Melissa avait eu l’idée d’organiser une fête pour le retour de Lydia et les fiançailles d’Allison et Scott et, après leur accord, ils fixèrent la date de l’évènement au prochain samedi. Ils passèrent des coups de fil à la moitié de Beaconshire pour le traiteur, la décoration, la musique, les lumières et finirent évidemment par inviter le maximum d’habitants possible. Les bruits couraient déjà qu’il allait s’agir de _la_ fête de l’année dans le comté, ce qui avait permis de faire taire l’ancienne réputation de la famille Bennet.

Le jour de la fête arriva finalement et il régnait une ambiance fébrile et tendue dans toute la maison. Melissa criait sur tout le monde pour que tout soit prêt à temps, Lydia s’était enfermée dans sa chambre dès son levé pour se préparer et les autres ne faisaient que suivre les ordres qu’ils recevaient, en y mettant plus ou moins d’entrain.

Cette organisation finit par porter ses fruits car quand les premiers invités arrivèrent aux alentours des vingt-heures, tout était en place. Le salon avait été dépourvu de la plupart de ses meubles pour être remplacés par une piste de danse, la musique marchait parfaitement et la lumière principale avait été éteinte pour que seuls quelques spots éclairent la pièce. Le salon avait été transformé en une véritable salle de bal et Lydia ainsi qu’Allison faillirent pleurer quand elles virent le résultat. Melissa les prit toutes deux dans ses bras et leur murmura qu’elle était fière du chemin qu’elles avaient parcouru.

Les invités arrivèrent tout doucement et Stiles ne put s’empêcher de se poster sur les premières marches de leur escalier dans l’entrée, guettant l’arrivée d’un convive qu’il attendait tout particulièrement : _Derek_. Depuis la décision qu’il avait prise il y a quelques jours, Stiles ne tenait plus en place, alternant entre la hâte et l’appréhension de le revoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait devoir agir, s’il devrait s’expliquer tout de suite et une bonne fois pour toutes ou s’il le laisserait passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de Scott et lui parler après. Il avait décidé de lui avouer tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, mais plus le temps passait plus il commençait à revenir sur ses pas. Et si Derek était déjà finalement passé à autre chose ? S’il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui et que la phase « Stiles » était déjà terminée ? Et si Derek le repoussait, pensant qu’il changeait d’avis juste pour se moquer de lui ? 

Stiles sortit de ses pensées en apercevant Jackson, un garçon du coin qu’il soupçonnait de sortir avec Lydia depuis quelque temps. Le blondinet lui fit signe de la tête et Stiles répondit en grommelant, ressentant une pointe de méfiance et de jalousie face au garçon qui apparaissait parfait dans son costard gris.

Deucalion et Jennifer arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, bras dessus bras dessous, et ils échangèrent tous trois quelques banalités avant que le couple n’aille saluer le reste de la famille dans la salle de réception.

Le temps passa ensuite lentement, le défilé des invités se faisant sans aucune apparition du loup-garou espéré. Stiles commençait déjà à se décourager et il fut totalement désespéré quand il vit une tête aux cheveux poivre et sel passer la porte.

« Salut Stiles, comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda Peter un sourire étrangement sincère sur les lèvres.

Il portait un costume violet sombre en velours  -qu’il était sûrement le seul au monde à _oser_ porter- et se tenait d’une manière assurée devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui répondit banalement et lui envoya une pique sur la couleur de sa veste avant de rediriger son regard sur la porte dans un soupir résigné.

« Tu attends quelqu’un, pas vrai ? lui demanda Peter avant d’afficher son mythique sourire entendu. Ton _Prince Charmant_  ? »

Stiles roula des yeux, mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire face au comportement persistant du loup-garou.

« Il a pas vraiment confirmé, répondit-il en ne précisant pas de qui il parlait simplement parce que Peter _savait_. Peut-être qu’il a déjà quelque chose de prévu ou alors il…

-Mon neveu ? Quelque chose de prévu ? se moqua Peter. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel par habitude, mais en vérité les paroles du loup-garou le firent espérer.

« …Alors tu crois qu’il va venir ? »

Il ne reçut malheureusement aucune réponse, Peter se contentant de hausser les épaules et de lui envoyer un clin d’œil avant de se diriger vers la salle de réception. Décidément, il était vraiment trop plein de mystère et de dramatismes pour le bien de Stiles. Ce dernier soupira et posa sa tête sur sa main, prêt à attendre Derek jusqu’à la fin de la soirée s’il le devait.

###

Il n’eut heureusement pas à attendre la fin de la soirée. Derek passa la porte environ une demi-heure après l’arrivée de Peter et Stiles se redressa instantanément, plus anxieux que jamais. Le loup-garou portait un costume noir, sobre, sans cravate ni nœud-papillon afin que les premiers boutons de sa chemise puissent être ouverts. Il avait une boîte qui ressemblait à un cadeau en main, mais Stiles n’y prêta pas plus attention que ça car le physique parfait de Derek lui brouillait tout son cerveau. Il sentait que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite et il pria pour que le loup n’entende rien ou alors qu’il n’en fasse aucune remarque.

Derek jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui et repéra Stiles en un instant avant de se diriger vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune humain tira sur sa veste de costume bleue foncée pour tenter de paraître aussi parfait que le loup, même s’il doutait que ce fût possible, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Salut, tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ? T’es toujours conscient ? Enfin je veux dire t’es pas retombé dans les pommes ? Parce qu’évidemment tu es conscient vu que tu es là, mais t’es peut-être pas encore complètement guéri donc tu pourrais perdre connaissance à tout moment comme par exemple… maintenant ? Oh mon Dieu ne fais pas ça ici, je sais pas comment réagir si tu…

-C’est toi qui vas perdre connaissance si tu continues à parler autant, Stiles, le coupa Derek en roulant des yeux. »

Le jeune humain ferma la bouche d’une manière audible et se frotta la nuque en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais assis tout seul ? La fête ne se passe pas comme prévu ?

-Non, je… euh… Il fait un peu trop chaud là-bas donc je-je… prends l’air ? Avec l’ouverture de la porte ça fait comme une… aération. »

Il ne sonnait pas du tout convaincu, surtout qu’il trouvait qu’il faisait beaucoup plus chaud ici _à regarder Derek_ plutôt que dans le salon, mais ce n’était apparemment qu’un détail car le loup-garou acquiesça sans broncher avant de changer de sujet.

« J’aimerais bien qu’on parle de quelque chose. Il y a un endroit où on pourrait être tranquille ? »

Une sueur froide parcourut Stiles quand il vit la mine sérieuse du plus âgé. Il ne savait pas de quoi il voulait lui parler mais en tout cas ça paraissait très important. Il tenta d’oublier la boule d’anxiété qui  ne voulait pas quitter son estomac avant de faire signe à Derek de le suivre sans lui poser de questions. Ils montèrent l’escalier et allèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme avant de s’asseoir côte à côte sur le lit. Derek avait toujours sa boîte entre les mains, et ce n’est que quand il la fixa en silence quelques instants que Stiles parut enfin la remarquer.

« Tu aurais dû la laisser à l’entrée, d’autres invités ont aussi ramené des cadeaux pour Allison et Scott. Ils ont prévu de les ouvrir quand la fête sera terminée, annonça-t-il.

-C’est pas pour eux. C’est… pour _toi_. »

Derek lui tendit la boîte et Stiles la saisit en haussant les sourcils, surpris. Il murmura un merci hésitant et ouvrit le cadeau.

« J’ai jamais eu l’occasion de te le rendre, s’expliqua tout de suite le loup-garou. Nos rencontres n’ont jamais vraiment été planifiées. »

Stiles sortit de la boîte un jean plus que familier et ne put s’empêcher de rire en le reconnaissant. Il s’agissait du pantalon qu’il avait porté quand il avait rendu visite à Allison, tombée malade à Halebourne il y a des mois de ça. S’il se souvenait bien, ça devait être la deuxième fois qu’il rencontrait Derek et il avait bien cru mourir de honte ce jour-là, _pour pas changer_.

« J’avais complètement oublié que je l’avais laissé là-bas, sourit-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu l’avais gardé… C’est gentil de me l’avoir ramené, merci. »

Stiles se rapprocha de Derek et voulut l’étreindre pour le remercier à nouveau, mais le loup-garou esquiva le geste et se leva du lit pour lui échapper. Le jeune humain se figea en remarquant l’attitude du plus âgé et son cerveau se remit automatiquement en mode alerte. Est-ce qu’il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu’il avait _dit_ quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas pour que Derek réagisse de cette façon ?

« Tu te rappelles quand je te t’ai dit que je voulais qu’on parle ? s’expliqua Derek un air grave sur le visage. Je voulais justement aborder… _ça_. »

Il gesticula sa main vers Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, comme s’il représentait une équation complexe qu’il n’arrivait pas à résoudre. Le jeune humain avala sa salive difficilement, ne sachant pas trop où la conversation allait les mener. Quand quelqu’un insistait tellement pour parler de quelque chose et qu’en plus il évitait tout contact physique aussi anodin soit-il, c’est qu’il y avait forcément un problème. Un _énorme_ problème, même. Dans les films, ça se terminait la plupart du temps par une rupture, mais Stiles et Derek n’avaient pas vraiment ce type de relation, donc ça ne pouvait pas leur arriver. Mais ça n’enlevait pas pour autant le côté _effrayant_ de la situation, et ça ne l’empêcha pas non plus de s’affoler.

« Je comprends vraiment plus rien, Stiles, commença Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tout ce que tu _fais_ , tout ce que tu _dis_ , y a rien qui colle. Tout est si contradictoire… »

Il marqua une pause mais Stiles ne répondit pas. De toute façon ce n’était même pas comme s’il _pouvait_ répondre quelque chose car il était bien trop occupé à paniquer dans son coin pour pouvoir parler.

« Tout avait été clair au début, reprit-il. Je t’ai avoué mes sentiments, tu m’as rejeté…  (sa voix se brisa sur ce mot) Et c’était _clair_. Je suis reparti avec tous tes mots en tête, tes critiques, tes condamnations et je savais à quoi m’en tenir. Tu m’avais dit ce que tu pensais et j’ai encaissé parce que c’était la vérité, c’était ce que tu _ressentais_. Mais ensuite quand je suis allé voir Cora tu étais _là_ et tu t’es excusé sans _raison_. Tu avais simplement été honnête avec moi et avec tes sentiments alors pourquoi revenir en arrière et regretter ? »

Derek se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, le regard instable.

« Mais tu as finalement dû rentrer pour avoir des nouvelles de Lydia et tu m’as pris dans tes bras et c’était juste… C’était plus _clair_ à partir de là. Ton attitude avec moi ne coïncidait plus avec tes propos. Comment tu peux me dire que tu me détestes alors que tu restes auprès de moi quand je perds connaissance ? Pourquoi te laisser faire quand j’essaie de t’embrasser alors que je suis la dernière personne avec qui tu voudrais être ? La situation est juste _plus_ _claire du tout_. »

Le loup-garou s’arrêta finalement et fixa son regard dans celui de Stiles, tentant d’y trouver les réponses à ses questions.

« C’est comme si tu t’amusais à jouer sur les deux tableaux et ça me rend fou parce que je te comprends pas, Stiles. Est-ce que c’est une manière de me punir pour mon attitude? Est-ce que tu veux me faire du _mal_  ? Parce que si c’est ça, sache que tu y arrives. Et si tu joues avec moi pour…»

Derek ne put terminer sa phrase car les lèvres de Stiles étaient sur les siennes. Le jeune homme venait de se jeter sur lui et était en train de _l’embrasser_. Le loup-garou n’eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d’autre que de se figer de surprise alors que Stiles s’écartait déjà, le regard triste et honteux.

« Derek, je-je joue pas avec toi, avoua rapidement l’humain d’une voix tremblante. J’ai juste accumulé les erreurs et j’ai _voulu_ tout t’avouer dès que j’ai lu ta lettre mais je suis arrivé trop tard et tu étais _parti_. Ensuite à chaque fois qu’on s’est vus j’ai essayé de te le dire, mais à chaque fois quelque chose m’en a empêché et j’ai fini par me dire que c’était pas un hasard si ça se passait comme ça, que c’était sûrement mieux ainsi parce qu’on n’était pas vraiment _fait_ pour être ensemble au départ donc pourquoi défier le destin, hein ? s’expliqua-t-il sans quasiment respirer ca il savait que s’il ne vidait pas son sac tout de suite, il n’aurait plus jamais le courage de le faire. Mais ensuite j’ai vu Allison et Scott et leur bonheur m’a explosé à la figure et j’ai compris que c’était _toi_ que je voulais. Je t’aime Derek, je voulais vraiment pas… »

Et cette fois-ci ce fut Derek qui coupa Stiles en l’embrassant, avalant ses derniers mots qui n’avaient finalement plus aucune utilité car le jeune homme venait de lui dire qu’il l’aimait et rien n’importait plus que ça.

« Pourquoi défier le destin, hein ? répéta Derek, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois que je réfléchis pas à ce que je dis, parfois, répondit Stiles en rougissant. »

Derek acquiesça et le jeune humain émit un petit cri outré avant de le frapper à l’épaule. Il ne lui en voulut cependant pas pour longtemps car Derek l’embrassa à nouveau, riant contre ses lèvres, et Stiles se dit qu’il allait facilement pouvoir s’habituer à ce son si merveilleux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ? demanda finalement le loup-garou après s’être détaché du jeune humain.

-Je sais qu’on a encore des choses à clarifier, mais je crois que t’as dépassé ton quota de discussion pour aujourd’hui… »

Il laissa Derek grommeler  -même s’ils savaient tous deux qu’il avait raison- avant de reprendre.

« Je crois qu’il y a une fête pour des fiançailles pas loin d’ici. A ce qu’on m’a dit la famille qui organise est super, surtout le fils. Il est apparemment très intelligent, drôle, et surtout terriblement _sexy_ , répondit Stiles en agitant les sourcils d’une manière comique.

-Ah bon ? continua Derek avec un sourire malicieux en s’approchant de Stiles. Moi je pensais qu’il était sarcastique et tout à fait _modeste._ Mais sexy, oui, je suis _totalement_ d’accord. »

Derek lui chuchota la dernière partie à l’oreille et Stiles gloussa en guise de réponse. Il prit ensuite Derek par la main avant de le guider vers l’extérieur de la chambre et jusqu’à la salle de réception. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, la fête battait déjà son plein. La piste de danse était inondée de danseurs et tout le monde semblait s’amuser. Stiles et Derek n’étaient apparemment pas les seuls à savourer leur soirée car Allison et Scott se souriaient tout en dansant un slow au milieu de la salle sur une musique qu’eux seuls semblaient entendre.

« Enfin ! »

Stiles et Derek se tournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir Peter qui se tenait derrière eux, un cocktail entre les mains et son sourire entendu habituel collé au visage.

« Je commençais franchement à désespérer. C’est bien que tu te sois enfin décidé, Stiles, leur dit-il.

-Attends… T’étais au courant ? s’étonna Derek en levant les sourcils.

-Mon neveu, _pitié._ Il y a bien que toi pour être aveugle à ce point. Tout le monde avait remarqué que Stiles avait des sentiments pour toi.

-Quoi ? Mais non si ça avait été si évident on n’aurait pas mis autant de temps à…

-Même _Cora_ l’avait remarqué, le coupa Peter en roulant des yeux. Parfois je me demande comment tu peux être un loup-garou et repérer une proie à des centaines de mètres alors que tu n’as même pas remarqué l’effet que tu faisais à Stiles. Loin de moi l’idée de considérer Stiles comme une proie, mais… 

-Je suis là, vous savez ? se fit remarquer le jeune humain qui ne savait pas vraiment où la conversation était censée les mener.

-L’essentiel est que vous vous êtes enfin trouvés. Même si on aurait pu éviter quelques crises de rage, quelques vases brisés, un trou dans le…

- _Peter_ , le menaça Derek en grognant.

-D’accord, d’accord je m’en vais. Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! »

Il s’en alla après leur avoir fait un clin d’œil et Derek se retourna vers Stiles, s’apprêtant à s’excuser mais le jeune homme prit la parole en premier.

« Un trou dans le mur, hein ? s’amusa-t-il.

-Il a exagéré, c’était pas…

-Tu l’as fait après qu’on se soit disputés, pas vrai ? continua-t-il avec un sourire éclatant et fier de lui.

-C-comment tu sais que… »

Mais Derek n’eut pas le temps de terminer son questionnement car Scott vint le frapper dans le dos, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Allison était à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur les mains liées de Stiles et Derek, mais elle ne pouvait cacher son sourire.

Les fiancés ne furent pas surpris de les entendre annoncer leur nouvelle relation et ils leur avouèrent même qu’ils avaient attendu ça avec impatience. Derek fut un peu vexé de leur réaction car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation était apparue si évidente pour tout le monde sauf pour _lui_ et Stiles ne put s’empêcher d’exploser de rire en le voyant froncer les sourcils et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine d’une manière boudeuse. Allison et Scott se retirèrent ensuite, rejoignant la piste de danse, et Stiles parcourut de baisers la main de Derek pour qu’il arrête de rechigner. Sa technique parut marcher car quelques instants après, quand une nouvelle chanson retentit dans la pièce -plus douce que la précédente- le visage de Derek s’illumina et il s’inclina devant Stiles comme pour le saluer.

« Est-ce que vous dansez, Mr. Bennet ? »

Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de glousser en entendant la voix hautaine que Derek avait prise et cette situation le fit retourner des mois en arrière.

« Pas si je peux y échapper », répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. 

Derek parut surpris avant de rapidement reconnaître la référence. Il s’approcha ensuite de Stiles et lui murmura à l’oreille :

« Tu ne peux _plus_ m’échapper. »

Stiles gloussa à nouveau avant que Derek le prenne par la main et le guide vers la piste de danse où ils restèrent jusqu’à la fin de la soirée, s’échangeant des regards complices et des mots doux.

Ils savaient qu’ils n’étaient pas parfaits et qu’ils avaient des défauts qui les avaient au départ séparés, mais maintenant ils étaient ensemble et c’était tout ce qui importait. Et puis de toute façon, qui étaient-ils pour défier le destin ?    

**###**

**Notes** : Et ainsi s'achève cette histoire. Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
